


Growing Together

by Lia_Jones



Series: Growing Pains [3]
Category: Love and Producer (video game), MLQC (Video Game), Mister Love Dream Date (Video Game), Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Infertility, No Evol Abilities (Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Jones/pseuds/Lia_Jones
Summary: Victor and Andrea start their life as a married couple, focusing on building a future together. But what happens when the ghosts of the past come to haunt them?
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & Player Character, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Original Female Character(s), Wèi Qiān | Goldman & Original Character(s)
Series: Growing Pains [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730833
Comments: 68
Kudos: 34





	1. With Her Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! The debut of yet another part! Really excited about this one, I hope you like it!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> More Love - Sara Barreilles

“Good morning, Mrs. Lee. Time to wake up.”

Gentle hands brushed the hair off my face. I turned towards the sound of that low, sleepy voice, the warmth of his body becoming even more present in my skin. I squinted, trying to filter his silhouette from the intense Parisian sun.

“Are you with me?” He chuckled. “Or still halfway in dreamland?”

We had left Loveland at midnight the previous day, right after the reception, arriving in Paris at five am. Neither of us liked to sleep in the plane, and we were way too excited to get some restful sleep, so we spent our time watching movies and taking a siesta or two, but did nothing that actually gave us the rest we needed after our wedding day. We crashed the moment we found ourselves comfortable in bed, but not before we agreed we wouldn’t sleep more than three or four hours, so we could adjust to the local time and avoid the inevitable jetlag as much as possible. 

“I need more sleep.” I buried my face in his chest, taking a deep breath. Victor was just so soft and warm, and he smelled so good. I wanted to drown in him.

“I know you do.” He caressed my curls. “But if I let you sleep now, you won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

With the wisdom of a long-time partner, he gave me a few minutes to get acquainted with the idea of getting up. I knew he was watching me closely, amused at how sleepy I was. Even though I couldn’t see it, I could feel his smile.

“I think I need a kiss.” I looked up, grinning at him sleepily. 

“To wake the Sleeping Beauty?” He smiled back. “Fear not, beautiful princess, a kiss is on the way.”

The kiss proved to be quite magical, as not much later I was walking the streets of Paris with him, hand in hand, with the sun as our guide and the Eiffel Tower as our backdrop. Victor had insisted that we spent the first two days of our honeymoon in Paris, since our first moments as a couple had been there. We had written our vows but saved them to read in our first night together as a married couple, and decided it was only fitting that we did so in the same spot we had first kissed. 

We were crossing Ponts des Arts, chatting happily, enjoying the scenery, when he paused, lost in thought. He stared at the bridge’s rail, which was covered in painted steel sheets with pictures of cartoony locks with hearts.

“This bridge was filled with locks before, did you know that?” He commented, his grey eyes turning to the blue of the river. “Couples would leave the locks as proof of their love, and throw the key in the river. They took them out a few years ago because it compromised safety. I left one myself once. Right here, in this spot.”

I almost made a joke about Victor having a french girlfriend, but knowing my husband, there was more to the story. I stood silent by his side, listening closely, while he continued his monologue, eyes never leaving the water.

“When my mother died, I didn’t get to see her. My father had her cremated, so when I came from boarding school for the funeral, all I found was her ashes, which we scattered on the Seine. Not being able to say goodbye…” He paused, unable to continue, although he didn’t need to. I understood quickly what we were doing in Paris. I came behind him and held him, my face nestled against his back. He pulled me to his front, holding me gently between himself and the rail, both of us facing the water.

I remembered the fight he had with his father when we first visited his aunt, how he resented him for keeping him from seeing his mother one last time, even when dead. This unfinished business, along with her prolonged absence in her final years, were things that weighed heavily in Victor and wouldn’t let him move on. When a loved one dies, we tend to cling to the tiniest things: the last look, the last words, the last touch. Victor had none of that. He had absolutely no idea of how his mother was feeling in her last days, what were her thoughts, or if those thoughts included him. The pain of not knowing could be worse than the pain of losing, and I think part of him always wondered.

Right in that moment, with me, watching his mother’s watery grave, Victor was trying to emulate an introduction. I had no doubt in my mind he had missed her dearly on our wedding day, that his heart ached to have her there to give him away, to dote on him, like a good mother would. Not that he would voice those things to me; he was very introverted when it came to his feelings. But I knew my husband, and I loved him, so I would do everything to ease his burden. Perhaps living a fantasy could aid closure.

“I don’t think your mother would’ve liked me at first.” I turned to him with a confident look in my eyes.

“Nonsense.” He shook his head. “She would’ve loved you.”

“She wouldn’t. Not at first.” I insisted. “Mothers tend to think no woman is good enough for their boys. It took months for my mother to get used to Cristina. I bet your mother would have been no different.” 

“What would you do, if that was the case?” Victor smiled, intrigued.

“I wouldn’t be able to do much, but your mother sounds like a smart woman. She would eventually see I do love you.” I lovingly rubbed massaged his bicep. “She would maybe observe a tender touch, or a kind gesture, or maybe the way we look at each other, and she would know we love each other. She would be happy for us.”

Victor smiled at me as he played with one of my curls. I was sure that, at that moment, he was picturing it in his mind.

“But most important of all, she would look at you, at the man you have become, and she would be incredibly proud.” I took his face in my hands, making his eyes focus on mine. “Not because you are a successful businessman, I don’t think a mother really cares about that. She would be happy to see she raised a good person, with honor and principles, and a kind, altruistic heart. I think she would like me the moment she knew I see all those things in you as well.”

Victor was speechless, but his misty eyes spoke volumes. They contained a shred of disbelief, because deep down he didn’t think of himself that way, along with sorrow, loss, but also gratitude and love. 

“Why don’t we buy some roses from that lady?” I looked at the lady with the wooden cart at the corner of the street next to the bridge, selling bouquets of roses to the couples that passed by.

“I’ll be right back.” He squeezed my shoulder before he left.

I looked at those waters mirroring the city that lined them. I tried to imagine what kind of woman she had been. She was perfect in her son’s eyes, and despite the fact that I would never express this to Victor, I couldn’t help but see the part of her that was flawed. I couldn’t imagine what could lead a woman to go to a foreign country and leave her son behind. But then again, I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be married to Gregory Lee. In my mind, it was a possibility that she had to flee the country to leave an overbearing husband.

“It’s not like I judge you, I don’t.” I whispered to the waters, wondering if they would listen. “But you caused him a great deal of pain with your absence. It hurts him till this very day.” I couldn’t help the tear that fell, his pain weighed on me too. “You must have done something right, though, because he is truly one of a kind. He’s honorable, loving, kind and so strong. I promise I will take care of him, doing my best to heal his wounds, like he healed mine. I will make him happy, love him the way he deserves, every single day of my life.”

I stood there, watching the waters, when a red rose came into my line of vision. Victor smiled as he gently stroked my cheeks with soft red petals. I took it from his hand.

“When we visit someone, we bring flowers.” I paused for a moment, then threw the rose into the river. Victor’s eyes widened with surprise, but soon he followed my lead, slowly throwing the rest of the bouquet he was holding, one rose at a time, until the waters were dotted with deep red blossoms.

He came behind me as we watched the roses float downstream, tenderly holding my shoulders and his lips rested on top of my head. I could only hear his breathing, but I knew what he was doing. He was asking for a blessing. After a moment, he turned me in his arms, a broad smile on his face.

“Come. Let’s enjoy the city.” He took my hand, leading me away from the bridge.

After a short walk around the city and a yummy lunch at a café, we decided to head back to the hotel and take a nap, the fatigue of the trip falling heavy on us. We emerged hours later from our sleepy cocoon, to have dinner at the restaurant Jules Verne, just like on our first date.

As soon as the car parked in the very same corner it had parked over a year ago, Victor quickly left and came to open the door for me, taking my hand to let me out. And just like then, he smiled and offered me his arm.

“Shall we?” He smiled, seeing the humor in replicating our first date. 

Apparently, Victor could replay every detail of our date in his mind, because our table was the exact one as before. And despite knowing Victor couldn’t possibly affect that, it was uncanny how the moon was large in the sky, just like before, bathing our table with a beautiful silver light.

“I had completely forgotten how beautiful the view is here.” I said, looking at the Parisian skyline, blessed by that beautiful moonlight.

“Still breathtaking.” I heard him answer. Just like in our first date, he was staring at me, a knowing smile on his face. And it finally dawned on me that his compliment was directed at me, and not at the view. Only this time, I have to admit I was less elegant, giggling like a schoolgirl.

“Oh, stop it.” I blushed. “We’re already married, you don’t have to woo me.”

“Never.” He took my left hand, admiring my wedding ring, with that big blue stone fitted in. “I will always tell you how beautiful you are. Every single day, for the rest of our lives.”

I caressed his fingers, unsure of what to say. I let my mind wander as I gazed into his honest eyes, remembering the cold and aloof CEO I had faced one day, calling him a bully. The man I had loved secretly for months, constantly scolding myself for it because it felt impossible to be loved back, and here he was, smiling at me, holding my hand like I was a precious gift in his life.

Seemingly lost in thought, Victor chuckled.

“What? What’s so funny?” I pretended to be annoyed. 

“Remember when I took you to Solace for dinner?” He smiled mischievously at me.

“I do…” He started to chuckle again, and I felt myself blush again. “What? What did I do that was so funny?”

“You asked me to introduce you to my one and only, the one that met my very high standards. So, how do you like her?” He sipped his wine, clearly amused.

“God, I was so jealous.” I admitted. “You kept talking about this other girl, and how you had to be super subtle with her, because she couldn’t take a hint, and… Oh.” I have to admit life moved too fast for me to ponder on previous events, and I never really stopped to realize that he was talking about me. Victor let out a hearty laugh.

“Finally! You know, I remember thinking back then that, incredibly smart as you can be, you were also very oblivious.”

“I just didn’t want to assume.” I defended myself. “You were my boss, I couldn’t just throw myself at your arms!”

“I just remembered another one.” Victor was excited, pointing out my silly moments was a hobby of his. “Remember when you gave me that speech about the coffee? That girls don’t need big gestures, sometimes coffee is all it takes?”

“I remember you were a jerk about it.” I teased back. “And I stand by my case.”

“I’m so glad you do.” Victor chuckled again, clearly with an ace up his sleeve. “I’ll remind you that when you declared that, I just had offered you coffee. And after that, every chance I could, I would offer you a cup. You never noticed.”

I took some time reviewing all the times he brought me coffee, and indeed they were a lot of them. 

“Oh my. You are absolutely right.” I chuckled, a bit embarrassed. “But in my defense, I didn’t let myself believe there was something there.”

“There was a time I just assumed you were noticing all my advances and were refusing them politely. And then you had that neighbor of yours… Leonard.” Victor teased again.

“His name is Levi and you know it.” I pretended to be annoyed.

“No, I’m sure it was Lucas.” He played along. “Lucy?”

Our night continued with loving banter and laughter, as we enjoyed each other’s company. We were more than a couple in love. We were companions, best friends, confidants. Victor trusted me enough to let all his walls down and allow me to see the playful, loving side of him. And I trusted him enough to let myself love again and be vulnerable, despite my very painful previous experience. 

Like our first time there, we just sat there, enjoying our wine, until the restaurant was almost empty. Just like before, we sent away the car and chose to walk to the hotel, only this time he had a steady hand on my back, as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

“This is it.” He stopped, turning to face me.

“Are you sure?” I frowned, looking around. “I mean, we are close, but I don’t remember a tree being here.”

“Well, that’s because you were all flustered, thinking I had rejected you.” Victor smiled at me, holding me by my elbows, his forehead leaning against mine. “You wouldn’t even look at me, remember?”

The sweetness in his voice as he remembered the details of our first kiss made me sigh in contentment.

“Ok.” I said, regaining some composure. “Who goes first?”

“Ladies first.” He offered. “Unless you don’t feel ready.”

“I’m more than ready.” I looked behind me, trying to see what Victor was seeing. The moon was high and large in the sky, and the Eiffel Tower was tall and bright behind me, illuminating everything around it. I couldn’t see myself, but I hoped he could see in my eyes what I was feeling, how much he meant to me. I took his left hand with mine, looking at both our wedding rings.

“The first time we stood here, I was a broken woman.” I could feel my throat start to tighten, just with these words. “Although I acted tough, I was scared; life scared me. I was afraid that I couldn’t get myself back up again, afraid of being a failure, of being not good enough. I was afraid that I was so insignificant that happiness wouldn’t look my way a second time.” My voice faltered for a moment, and Victor’s hand gently squeezed mine, giving me the strength I needed to continue. Like always. “Then we met, and I don’t know who I should thank for my luck, but you noticed me. You saw something in me that I had long forgotten about, you saw what I could be. And slowly and steadily, like finding a bird with a broken wing, you nursed me back to health. You made me believe in myself, you supported me every step of my way, even when we were apart. And unlike my previous experience, you showed me I didn’t belong in a cage. You threw me into the wind with a loving, guiding hand, and you cheered for me when I flew high, hoping I would return, but never asking me to. Everything you did for me was loving and selfless, because despite that cold exterior, underneath there is a huge heart capable of so much love. And capable of making me feel that much love in return.”

There was an overwhelming energy between us, invisible though very palpable, making us both let out ragged breaths. He watched me silently as I took another deep breath before I spoke again.

“I am so very grateful for you, Victor; words can’t possibly describe how much you mean to me. You made me a better woman, you gave me a taste for life again; you gave me the happiness I feared I would never feel again, tenfold. It is my solemn promise to give that same happiness to you, honor the remarkable man you are, be always by your side. No matter how high you send me to fly, I will always return to your arms, because they are my safe haven. And in mine, you’ll find your home too. I love you, Victor, and I always will.”

I looked him in the eyes, only to find them shiny with emotion. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

“I should’ve gone first.” He croaked, clearing his throat after. We both laughed at his predicament, unable to say much. “Alright. My turn.”

He took a step forward, bringing our bodies together, our foreheads touching, a gesture of companionship.

“I could tell you about the night I took you to that ball in Creekwood, foolishly trying to dazzle you with opulence and luxury. I could tell you about how it took you less than ten seconds to admire it all, and then your eyes were on me, and only me. You were genuinely interested in getting to know me, and you answered every question I presented without limitations, truly available, trusting, confident. I could talk about how much it amazed me how someone with no apparent place of power in this world could be so powerful and still look at me in such an honest, interested way. All my life, people have looked at me and only seen the CEO, the cold and unapproachable man, as cutthroat as the industry he works in. But you were the first to look at me and see who I really was, without any judgment, only love and acceptance. For the first time, it felt safe to be who I truly am. I could tell you all of these things, and all of them would be true. But that’s not how I came to love you.”

Taking my left hand, he kissed my wedding ring. I watched him with wide eyes, bracing myself for what he had yet to reveal.

“The truth is that my heart skipped a beat the moment I saw your picture in your resume. I fooled myself into thinking that doing a background check was a way to protect my interests, but the truth is, I needed to know more about you. The reason for my tardiness at your interview was because I spent some time debating if I should go in or not. I was inexplicably nervous. And the reason why I knew where you lived that day I took you home is because I had been there before. I couldn’t help myself. I needed to make sure you were safe, living in a good neighborhood.”

My eyes filled with tears, as the emotion got the best of me. Since the very beginning, Victor had been my guardian angel, watching over me. I wondered what I had done in another lifetime to deserve such devotion.

“From the very first second, I had made my choice, even if I didn’t realize it or wouldn’t accept it at first: you were the one I would give myself entirely to. Even if my head was just getting to know you, it was like my heart already knew you well. It recognized you, and that was stronger than anything I had ever felt. You showed me I could love much more than I deemed possible, Andrea, and for that, I promise you: I will give my life to you, to your dreams, to your aspirations, and give it literally, if need be, to keep you safe. You are my whole life, and in my arms you’ll always find home. I love you,  _ minha luz _ , and I always will.”

Just like our first day, he kissed me sweetly, allowing the passion to grow in both of us, until we were both lost in each other’s arms. This was the first day of the rest of our lives, sealed with a commitment that had started a long ago. We had helped each other to grow stronger, but from now on, we would grow together. That promise was made in our favorite place, sealed with a kiss, and with the moon as our witness.


	2. No Monkey Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Adventure of a Lifetime - Coldplay

Victor was awakened by the soft rays of morning sunshine that entered their bedroom through the huge windows. It had been a while since he had slept so long and so much. Since they arrived in Bali three days ago, they had done nothing but sleep, eat, explore their intimacy and take the occasional dive in the swimming pool. They hadn't even unpacked, since there was no need for clothes. The only thing Victor would put on would be his robe, when he opened the door to the bellhop that brought their meals. During the past few days it was just them and their naked bodies, drowning in their senses, drinking from their love and lust.

If someone told Victor a year ago that he would spend a great part of a week in the nude, disregarding work and doing nothing but having sex and recharging for more sex, he would think they were insane. But if he was to be truly honest, he didn't mind the current situation at all. In fact, he wondered if they could replicate it back at home, maybe one day a week. He had everything he needed and truly enjoyed: good wine, good food, extraordinary weather, and Andrea in his arms, undistracted from the ordeals of the world. Past him would think he would have died of boredom, just laying around doing nothing, but he happily spent his time counting her eyelashes while she slept, or running his fingers gently over her soft skin, making her sigh in her slumber.

Victor was amazed at how much one can discover when sharing stillness with a loved one. They spent nights talking about the most varied things, telling stories of their lives before the other, laughing, drinking and playing, or simply enjoying the view holding hands, sharing a smile or a stolen glance, as they heard the ocean waves crash in the distance. Bali had been an excellent choice for a honeymoon destination. Nature brought in them the peace to fully focus on each other, and they had all the privacy in the world, acting on their hearts contentment.

He rolled over in bed, trying to find her warmth, only to find her place empty. Victor found it rather odd that he hadn’t awakened when she left; he had always been a light sleeper, and his protective instinct would jolt him awake if Andrea moved a little bit out of the ordinary. That's how Victor realized how peaceful he had been for these few days: he was becoming a heavy sleeper. Lifting his head a bit, he looked around through the tulle curtains on the bed, trying to find his loved one. The sound of water splashing outside made him look in that direction, and there he found her, in all her naked glory, swimming in their private infinity pool. That was all the motivation he needed to peel himself off the bed.

"Well, good morning, handsome." She swam to the edge of the pool, noticing him arrive.

"I missed you in bed." He kneeled in front of her, lowering his head for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so soundly." Her hand ran across his naked chest, the coolness of the water making him shiver slightly.

“You’re wet.” He complained. “I’m going to order breakfast, are you in the mood for something in particular?”

“Just that awesome coffee.” She relaxed her body in the water, making it float. “The rest is up to you.”

“Do a few more laps.” He teased, leaving with a kiss on her forehead. “That’s not a bathtub, you know.”

He couldn’t hear clearly what she said, but he still chuckled, picturing how cute she must have looked all riled up due to his nagging. He ordered a full breakfast with the thing he knew she liked, pancakes, sunny side up eggs, and the local fruits.

“Do you want to go to the monkey cemetery today?” Andrea asked as she happily ate her breakfast.

“Sanctuary.” Victor corrected.

“God, why do I keep saying that?” She sipped her coffee. “Weird.”

“I’m starting to fear for the monkeys.” He joked. 

“You’re hilarious.” She threw him a napkin that he easily avoided, chuckling. “I was reading about it earlier, it sounds really mystical. They have three temples of worship there, including one for Shiva. It’s too bad we can’t get in.”

“Since when do you care for Hindu religion?” Victor frowned. “Or any religion at all? Or Shiva?”

“Do you want to go or not?” She pressed, unwilling to reveal her reasons.

“Get ready.” He got up. “I’m asking the resort for a tour guide.”

The tour guide dropped them by the two large stones statues at the entrance of the Ubud Sacred Monkey Forest, but not before making some important recommendations: never look the monkeys in the eye as they may become aggressive, avoid sudden movements if the monkey goes to one’s lap, and never try to pry things out of the monkey’s hands, even if its a personal item. However, Andrea didn’t care much about the monkeys, her interest focused more on the religious culture of the place, and Victor allowed himself to relax a little, knowing that his wife wasn’t interested in trying to pet them.

They walked into the deep of the Forest for a while, monkeys jumping from tree to tree over their heads, until they reached the temple of Shiva. Andrea, who had been extremely talkative the whole time, grew unexpectedly quiet, lost in thought. She sat on a rock, her gaze lost on that temple, as Victor sat in front of her, rummaging his backpack for a water bottle.

“Care to explain the sudden fascination with Shiva?” He asked, uncapping and handing her the bottle.

“Shiva is the god of destruction and renovation.” She simply stated, like it was self-explanatory.

“So?” Victor frowned, annoyed at how vague Andrea could be sometimes.

“Two years ago, I was a completely different person than I am now. I was a fragile woman, recovering from abuse, trying to find my place and purpose in this life. Daniel did more than beat me, he beat me down. He left me for dead, helpless and hopeless. Look where I am now. I am strong and assertive. I built myself a career, got married. I don’t fear life any more.” She paused, turning her gaze from the temple to her husband. “If you knew that some specific god might have aided in such a transformation, wouldn’t you want to thank him?”

“So now you believe in Shiva?”

“I believe that I have changed, for the better. I believe there was indeed a transformation, a renovation of sorts. And I am thankful. To whoever I should be thankful for.” She took a swig of her water, lost in thought again.

“Don’t be too hasty giving all the credit to Shiva. In all fairness, you always had those qualities.” Victor offered with a smile. “Perhaps only now you see them in yourself.”

Immediately, Victor felt something tug the back of his polo, making him freeze. Something was climbing his back. It didn’t take long for him to figure out it was a monkey.

“Don’t move.” Andrea whispered with a smile, watching him closely. “I think you made a new friend.”

Much to Victor’s dismay, this monkey did not come alone. Soon enough, he had three monkeys trying to climb him, tugging the fabric of his pants and his polo, trying to find some food. 

“Wow, look at that!” She laughed. “It’s like you are covered in monkey catnip!”

Victor sighed, exasperated.

“Don’t ask me how this happens.” He tilted his head back, trying to avoid getting a monkey’s ass rubbing on his face. “Same happens with cats, I can’t figure out why.” Victor motioned to get up in an attempt to make them leave, but Andrea stopped him.

“No, wait.” She reached for her phone in the pocket of her cargo shorts. “Let me take a picture. I just need to turn this on.”

Victor waited patiently for her to turn on the device, shuddering when the monkey that rested on his shoulder inserted the tip of his tail into his ear.

“You have ten seconds before I get up and shake them off.” Victor warned, disgusted.

But apparently, Andrea was not worried about the picture anymore. She paled slightly, tapping furiously on the screen.

“I have fifteen text messages from Olive asking me to call her back.” She looked at him. “What do you think she wants?”

Before Victor had the chance to answer, one of the monkeys decided that Andrea’s phone was far more interesting than his lap and jumped to the spot next to her, trying to take the phone from her hand. 

“What are you doing? No.” She frowned at the cub, taking the phone back absentmindedly. “You can’t have this, it’s not yours.”

Victor’s heart stopped for a moment, expecting a reaction from the animal, but none came. The little monkey scurried away and Victor sighed, getting up slowly, his careful eyes on the monkeys jumping to the ground.

“Put that thing away.” He softly scolded. “You really need to mind your actions he-”

“Aaaaahhh!” Andrea screamed in pain, and Victor turned to her. Apparently, that little monkey’s mother was nearby and jumped from behind her, sinking her teeth in Andrea’s shoulder.

“Don’t move!” Victor ran to her, taking a closer look at her injury, which was now bleeding profusely. “Wait. Let me wash it.”

He emptied the remainder of water in his bottle on Andrea’s shoulder, but to little effect to her wound, that kept stubbornly oozing blood.

“We need to get you to the infirmary.” He stated, frantic, taking Andrea in his arms and bolting to the exit, where the infirmary was located.

“Victor, I can walk! You can put me down, it’s not that bad!” He heard her call.

Even though Victor could hear her voice, he was in no condition to listen. His own heartbeat pounded heavily on his ears as he ran, his mind reeling as he furiously pondered the setbacks and possible solutions of the situation he was facing. 

They had received inoculation before the trip, but he foolishly forgot to confirm if rabies was included in the pack, leaving it all in his physician’s hands. There was no way to guarantee that the monkey wasn’t infected, with that or some other disease. Untreated, rabies could kill someone in merely weeks, and Bali was a third world country, with an extremely poor healthcare system, so a vaccine could well not be readily available. And even if Andrea wasn’t infected with rabies, the wound was deep enough and the bleeding considerably profuse to hint damage at a major artery, taking mere minutes for Andrea to bleed to death, which rose the exact same problem as before: they were not in Loveland, where the best doctors were just a phone call away. He would have to get a plane as soon as possible to fly them back, at the risk of becoming a widower right on their honeymoon.

“Victor! Andrea!” He heard the tour guide running towards. “Shit, she got bit?”

“She needs help, she’s bleeding a lot!” Victor took a quick look at her shoulder and back, now drenched with blood, dripping to his arm.

“Come, get in the car, I know a clinic nearby where she can get treated.” The guide led them to the jeep, opening the front passenger door. Victor sat Andrea as the guide opened a water bottle, pouring more water on her wound. He sighed in relief. At least the bleeding had finally stopped.

“See?” He heard his wife’s gentle voice. “I’m ok, it’s not even bleeding anymore. Relax.”

Without a word, and despite Andrea’s protests, Victor unceremoniously transferred her to the back seat and sat beside her, a protective hand around her waist, his other pressing on her wound with some cloth the guide provided, as his lips rested on her temple, wishing it would bring her some comfort. As for him, he would relax when he saw his wife completely safe from harm.

Andrea talked to him the whole way to the clinic, trying to calm him down, but nothing could quiet his worried mind. They weren’t supposed to leave the hotel, maybe only for the occasional stroll, but never take a car and drive for an hour towards the forest. Bali was indeed a paradise, and they went there to enjoy some of the culture, but their intent was to relax, not to venture away.

The clinic looked nice and clean, although very far from Victor’s standards. The doctor carefully analyzed the bite mark, disinfecting it properly. The doctor concluded the wound itself was not dangerous, and certainly not as deep as it looked, and administered a vaccine for rabies. In less than ten minutes they were back in the car, with the recommendation for a lot of rest and fluids, since the vaccine would apparently do more danger than the bite. However, even after the doctor had deemed Andrea would heal properly in the next couple of days, Victor would not be satisfied until the resort physician examined her too.

By the time the doctor left their room with the very same recommendations, Andrea was exhausted. And Victor was worried. And furious.

“I told you it was not that bad.” Andrea tried to appease him, as she laid down on their bed, him sitting beside her. “You were worried for nothing.”

Victor scoffed, but didn’t say a word. He felt the roaring fire of anger inside him, and he was trying his best to keep it in.

“Are you upset?” She spoke again, reaching for his arm. He got up, avoiding her touch. “Victor…”

“I should’ve known better and just stayed in.” He shook his head, feeling his ears grow warmer. “I should’ve known you’d be reckless and do something foolish.”

“Wait.” Her voice was slightly angry, taking offense at his words. “How is this my fault?”

“We had clear instructions.” Victor turned to her and lifted his hand, enumerating the instructions with a show of fingers. “Not to make sudden movements, not to take things from the monkeys, not to make eye contact. You disrespected all three!” His voice became slightly more aggressive, and part of him felt bad for it, but she had been careless. She needed to hear it. “You risked your life out there, and the only reason we are here now is because you got lucky! And for what , Andrea? To read some texts you shouldn’t even be reading in the first place? It’s our honeymoon! Can’t you let go of work even now?”

Victor braced for her angry comeback, but the comeback never came. She simply looked at him with sad eyes, and dove deeper under the comforter.

“You are right, I am sorry, I got distracted.” Her voice was weak and defeated, and that hurt Victor more than any furious retort. “I didn’t reply to any of the texts, and I don’t intend to. I’m sorry I ruined our honeymoon.”

That last sentence was the final slap, the one that ended the discussion. Victor was still furious, but now he was the target of his own rage. At a loss for words, he simply left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving her to rest.

Of course she didn’t mean to get hurt. She was startled by the large incoming of messages, and forgot her surroundings. Besides, one can never predict behavior towards a wild animal. She acted out of instinct. 

Regretfully, Victor had been extremely unforgiving towards her. It was rather incomprehensible how he was usually so good and putting aside his feelings when making decisions, while with Andrea he simply couldn’t do it. His heart spoke louder every time, jumbling his thoughts and clouding his judgment, and no matter how hard he would try, it would always get the best of him. Victor sighed and poured himself some whiskey from the bar, hoping it would relax him and clear his mind. Sadly, it was to no avail. The only thing that could soothe him was to know Andrea did not resent him.

After a while, he decided to order dinner, making sure he included his wife’s favorite dishes. After the food arrived and he set the table, he went to the room to wake her up, touching her forehead gently to check her temperature. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him sleepily, a neutral expression on her face, instead of the loving one she had for him. Although she didn’t seem to be angry, she was probably still upset.

“Dinner is served.” His hand rested softly on her shoulder, assessing her reaction. “Does it still hurt?”

“No, I mean, It’s a bit tender, but... I’m alright.” She answered with a soft voice, her tone indicating she was open for communication. “It doesn’t hurt that much.”

Andrea got up slowly with his loving hand helping her. He looked into her eyes, the ones that always gave him so much comfort. Without much thought, Victor pulled her into a hug, his silent apology. She hugged him back, leaning her head on his chest.

“Andrea…” He needed to apologize for being so rude. If only there were words that matched his feelings. He simply couldn’t find them.

“I know the man I married.” She smiled at him. “He may be sometimes harsh, and despite his rational ways, he can blow things way out of proportion, but I know he has a good heart, and he means well. I know he loves me and he cares.” She softly brushed his bangs with her fingers. “And I love and care for him too.”

Victor smiled at the love of his life, finally allowing himself to relax. She was safe, and she was his. And it dawned on him that’s exactly what a happy marriage is supposed to be like. Not perfect, but loving, even when one of them shows his ugly side.

“Maybe the monkeys heard me call that place a cemetery, and thought I wanted to kill them all.” She turned to him with a smirk. “They are not taking any monkey business.”

Victor glared at her, unamused.

“Too soon?” She grimaced.

“I’m the one who almost had a heart attack with  _ your  _ monkey business.” He pulled her closer. “So, yes, too soon.”

Victor held Andrea tenderly, feeling grateful for having her safe in his arms. He wondered if there were any deities watching for her at the moment she was hurt and thanked them for the protection. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! The first two chapters of this whole new dimension of Vic and Andy! Thanks for reading, and share the love if you can!
> 
> Lots of love to you, beautiful people!


	3. Rising Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fresh batch of chapter coming up! That is, if you can call 2 a batch... *whistles*
> 
> I hope you are having an awesome week!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Under the Stars - John Legend  
> Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay

Victor barely slept that night, concerned about his wife.

Andrea barely ate anything at dinner and began to look lethargic and sore, the rabies shot affecting her even more than the monkey bite itself, probably bringing a fever with it. When she said she wanted to take a shower and go to bed, he took matters into his own hands and helped her shower, afraid she would collapse should she do it on her own. After he settled her in bed, it took mere seconds for her to fall asleep, warm and cozy against him, while he entertained himself with a book. He watched over her, holding a quiet vigil in her slumber, making sure she was warm, comfortable, and healthy.

Once again, Andrea’s stirring woke Victor up. The sun was starting to rise in the Balinese sky, the only thing audible was the ebb and flow of the waves in the distance, the local birds still slumbering in their nests. He wondered if she was starting to get a fever, her cheeks looking more flushed than usual. He gently pressed his lips against her forehead, deeming the temperature acceptable. He wondered if her injury was causing discomfort, unable to t tell if her shoulder was swollen under the bandage. With a very light hand, he touched her on that spot, trying to determine if there was swelling or something that could indicate an infection. Everything seemed normal. She was safe and sound in his arms. Satisfied, Victor leaned his face against her hair and closed his eyes to sleep.

However, he found himself unable to fully relax.

Another thought stirred inside Victor’s somnolent mind. Taking care of Andrea physically was not his only job as a husband, he had to make sure she was happy as well. His biggest challenge, however, was that he had no idea of what made a good husband, or a good father, for that matter. He remembered witnessing his parents happy and in love at a very young age, and after that they had drifted apart, both using their careers as an excuse.

Victor could only guess what being a good husband meant, because he truly had no tangible idea. Still, he would try his best. Andrea gave him so much. She certainly deserved his best.

Victor grimaced as he remembered the way he scolded her earlier; he had reminded himself of his own father: insensitive, imperious, cruel even. Even if it was based on concern and good intentions, his wife did not deserve to be spoken to that way. He made a decision there and then: his main goal for the next day would be to make Andrea smile and allow her to shine her brightest.

Victor tried his best to keep true to his promise, tending to her every need, watching her mood carefully, and acting accordingly. The resort doctor came again to check her wound, which had improved greatly overnight, and told them she could remove the bandage. As a reward of sorts, Victor and Andrea took a dive in the swimming pool, ate, and slept, returning to their previous honeymoon bliss. Still, Andrea seemed sad for some reason, her natural light dimmer than usual. It was when she caught her, later that day, staring at her purse, lost in thought, that he understood why. She was worried about all the text messages Olive had left her.

It was only natural that she would worry, not knowing what was happening back home could only make her picture all sorts of scenarios, probably even worse than the one that was actually happening. On the other hand, Victor knew that the moment she found out there was something wrong with her study, she would lose her for the rest of the honeymoon. She wouldn’t trust other people much with her work and would want to supervise every single inch of progress, forgetting all about the honeymoon. Whatever was happening back in Loveland, Olive and the research team would have to fend for themselves. In the meantime, Victor would have to take his wife’s mind off the subject.

After dinner, Victor took her outside to enjoy the warm night on the patio. They laid down on the big bed by the pool, watching the stars.

“Does your shoulder hurt?” He eyed her carefully, as she tried to make herself more comfortable on the mattress.

“No, not anymore.” She tossed a bit more. “Just trying to find the perfect position.”

Victor smirked to himself. She could be such a dummy sometimes.

“Luckily for you, I know exactly what my wife needs.” He tugged her arm, pulling her closer. “Come use your special pillow.”

She smiled and snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest.

“You were right, this is much better.” She moved closer, as Victor’s arm came behind her, drawing lazy circles on her skin. 

They laid still for a moment, enjoying the quiet of the night, until Andrea broke the silence.

“Do you know anything about constellations?”

“Can’t say that I do, why?” He looked at her, curious.

“You and I, laying like this, looking at the stars…” She trailed off. “It’s like in the movies.” 

Victor couldn’t hide his smile. Even his wife, who was always so practical and down to earth, enjoyed some romance from time to time. He would obviously oblige. That’s what a good husband would do.

“Anyone could tell you about the most commonly known constellations, such as the Big Dipper or Orion’s Belt.” He playfully quipped. “But only I can tell you about the Mystery Constellations, which only a handful of men on this planet know about.”

“Is that so?” Andrea smiled, playing along. “Mystery Constellations, you say?”

“Now that you are my wife, I feel more at ease sharing this incredibly sensitive information with you, provided you promise me you won’t tell another soul. Do I have your word?” He ceremoniously asked, making his wife giggle.

“You have my word.” She answered, amused.

“Perfect.” He nodded, pointing to the sky. “Do you see those four stars, forming an imperfect trapezoid?”

“Those over there?” She looked at the spot in the sky where he was pointing. “Yes, I guess.”

“That’s the constellation of Pudding.” The statement made Andrea laugh hard, and Victor almost lost his composure as well. “Don’t laugh, I’m serious.” He scolded, trying hard to suppress his laughter.

“There’s a constellation called Pudding?” Andy laughed again.

“I don’t know why you doubt me, it’s right there.” He answered in all seriousness, making Andrea laugh again. “The legend says that, once upon a time, there was a prince that wanted to conquer this incredibly short and difficult princess’s heart.” He stifled a laugh, seeing she didn’t like the remark on her height. “However, the only thing he knew how to make was pudding, and this particular damsel did not like pudding, so the prince was in quite a predicament. He prayed to the gods to provide him with the finest ingredients, so he could prepare the perfect pudding, the one that would make her fall in love. The gods, moved with the very noble and handsome prince’s devotion, granted him his wish. He made the perfect pudding, a dessert so glorious it was known to drive mortals insane if they had too much of it, and also likely to cause a tummy ache.”

At this point, Andrea was lost in laughter.

“Do you want me to tell you the story or not? Your mockery is aggravating.” He teased her, just to see if he could make her laugh even more.

“Go on, noble and handsome prince.” She teased him back.

“I shall.” Victor continued. “Resuming, the prince had obtained the perfect gift to bestow to his loved one, but the gods had become jealous. Who was this mortal to become worthy of something so divine, that was clearly destined for the gods and the gods alone? They took the pudding away from the prince, and to reward him for his efforts, they made a constellation in the sky shaped like a pudding, to honor such a gastronomic masterpiece.”

“Wow, stargazing and storytelling. I’m impressed.” Andrea complimented, making Victor smirk internally. “But what about the prince? Did he get the girl?”

“It turns out the prince never needed pudding in the first place. May I remind you, he was very desirable.” Victor got another laugh from his wife.

“I’m inclined to agree with that.” Andrea smiled suggestively. “Thank you for showing me such a mysterious constellation.”

“I’m not done yet.” Victor was actually having fun acting silly. It was truly enjoyable to hear his wife laugh like that. Almost as much as making her scream his name. “Do you see those three stars in a row? That constellation is named King of Highhorseland.” Andrea laughed even harder than before. “Legend says…”

“Quit being petty!” She playfully scolded him, poking him in the ribs.

“Let me finish!” He poked her back.

“Nope. Another one.” She insisted, making Victor chuckle, amused that he was able to provoke her.

“Alright, fair enough.” He relaxed on the mattress, focused on the starry sky again. “Can you see that star over there, the brightest of them all?”

“You mean the plane?” She asked with a flat voice.

“I mean the star.” Victor corrected, although part of him was wondering if she was right.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a plane, Victor.”

“Excuse me, who is the knowledgeable astronomer here?” He playfully frowned at her. “This very special star is called Andrea. She’s bright, magical, and beautiful, and she brightens up my dark sky.” He came closer to her, their breaths mingling, their lips almost touching.

“That’s incredibly sweet.” She whispered. “Although you just named a plane after me.”

“Shut up.” Victor claimed her mouth for a kiss, slightly biting on her bottom lip, and all the foolery was promptly forgotten. There were other ways to make his wife forget all about her predicament, and the one Victor had in mind would prove to be even more pleasurable.

He tasted every inch of her skin, drawing from her lips all the pleasurable sounds she had in her, and only when she screamed his name in euphoria, when he bathed her and washed and soothed her spent body, did he let her collapse in his arms blissfully, her skin glowing as it always would when she was feeling happy.

As he watched her sleep, her body pressed against his, his chest swelled with the pride of a job well done. He had taken good care of her. He was a good husband.

He woke up before her, as usual. The bellhop delivered breakfast soon after, and came bearing a message: Goldman had called, and said a certain Mrs. Olive Carson was repeatedly calling LFG to find a way to reach Andrea.

Victor looked at his wife still sleeping peacefully. Why was the Dean being so insistent? Andrea was on her honeymoon, whatever reason she may have to inconvenience them, it better be a good one. Decided to take matters into his own hands, Victor took his phone and dialed Olive’s number, ready to severely reprehend her for being so inappropriate.

The conversation took an unexpected turn, and Victor found himself thanking her excitedly, telling her Andrea would call soon. He took a deep breath before he went to wake up his wife. He was so excited he could barely contain it, and he would probably scare Andrea.

He caressed her curls, watching her eyelids flutter to consciousness.

“Come on, sleepyhead. You have pressing matters to attend.” He tried to whisper, although he was so happy he found himself unable to be as gentle as he hoped.

“Breakfast? That can wait a few more minutes.” She rolled to the other side, her back facing him.

Victor was growing impatient. She needed to know the good news from the source, he didn’t want to be the one to tell her. But for that, she would need to stop her shenanigans.

“No time for snoozing, Andrea.” He then remembered something that would make her bolt from bed. “You need to call Olive. Something happened.”

As expected, Andrea jumped from the covers abruptly. Victor handed her the phone with a smile. Not that she noticed.

“Oh my God, what do you think happened?” She took the phone from his hand, a worried look on her face. She pressed the dial and waited for the recipient to pick up. Victor sat beside her, heart jumping in exhilaration.

He watched his wife grimace at the first words of the conversation, only for her expression to become one of disbelief. In each change in her, Victor’s smile went wider. When she hung up, she was frozen in shock, her eyes tearing up slightly. 

“I won a GESA award.” She spoke slowly, not really believing it herself. “For Most Promising Mind in Economics. My study isn’t even completely over yet, but they loved it.” She suddenly jumped to Victor’s arms. “I won a GESA! Do you understand what this means?”

Victor wasted no time, now that his happiness could have an outlet. He took his wife and spun her around, both laughing with happiness. He then stopped, still holding her in the air, to kiss her as passionately as he felt. When they broke the kiss, they both looked at each other, their eyes shiny with happiness.

“It means you are brilliant, like I always knew you were.” His voice was tight with emotion, words failing to describe how blessed he felt. “It was only a matter of time for the world to see it too.”

“I didn’t do this alone, Victor.” Happy tears fell as she lovingly combed his hair back with her fingers. “You were my greatest support in all of this. You believed in me, even when I didn’t. You encouraged me and you watched over me. I can’t thank you enough, really.” She took his face in his hands and kissed his lips fervently. “I love you so much. Thank you for being in my life.”

“Thank you for being in mine.” He put her down, so his hands would be free to wipe away her tears. “I love you too, my light. And I am so very proud of you.” He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. “Now, go get breakfast so we can go out and celebrate. We’ll go anywhere you want, as long as there are no animals involved.”

Andrea’s smile was so beautiful he couldn’t resist but to pick her up in his arms again, carrying her to the table. Victor couldn’t imagine a time in his life when he had felt so lighthearted, and they were only getting started, he still had a lifetime of happiness by her side. Whatever she thought he did, he would do it again and much more, just to see that smile on her face, casting a warm powerful light in his life and everything around her. Because she was the brightest star in his life. More than that, she was a rising star.

  
  
  
  



	4. Back to Humdrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Humdrum - The Coors
> 
> Shape of My Heart - Sting

Returning to Loveland was as heartbreaking as it was exciting. Part of me missed the lazy days spent in Bali, enjoying each other, Victor relaxed and perfectly content by my side. But the other part of me was thrilled to go back to my life as Victor’s wife. I felt like, after two years of trying to find myself, I had finally been able to lay down roots and see the fruits of my labor.

It was easy to fall back to old routines, especially because Victor enjoyed a bit of humdrum, a way to help him unwind from his incredibly busy life. So that morning, like many others, I felt his lips on my hair as he whispered to me that he was going for a run and then I fell back asleep, only to hear sometime later a lovingly mocking voice calling me sleepy head and warning me it was time to get ready. Like all the other times, I dragged my sleepy self to the shower, slapping my husband’s behind while he shaved, getting the same playful scoff in return. And according to tradition, I entered the kitchen with my hair still wet, trying to remove the remaining sleep from my eyes, I was greeted with a cup of coffee, warned that I should drink it slowly because it was hot, and sat on the stool while Victor finished making breakfast.

“French toast for Mrs. Lee.” Victor placed a plate with freshly made french toast and fruit in front of me, pecking my forehead. “Eat while it’s hot. Do you want more coffee?”

“No, I’m good.” I smiled at him, while he went to the stove, grabbing a serving for himself. “I should make breakfast more often. I feel so spoiled.”

“It’s alright, I get up earlier than you anyway.” He sipped his coffee. “Besides, I like to spoil my wife. You can return the favor by spoiling me in other ways.” He smiled suggestively, picking up his phone to read the news.

“And what ways would those be?” I teased back.

“You are creative enough. I’m confident you can think of something.” He smirked while swiping on his screen.

Our morning ritual also included a moment of quiet. It was a comfortable silence, where both of us turned to our daily schedules, preparing ourselves for the day. After breakfast, as usual, I cleared the table, while Victor grabbed his briefcase to leave. However, there was something different about this particular morning. I came home to Loveland only to find my old car dead to the world, which meant I needed Victor or the driver to take me to work since I wouldn’t dare touch any of his many cars. When I met him in the hallway, Victor was lost in thought, staring at the aquarium.

“Are you ready?” I looked at the aquarium, trying to see what he was seeing.

“Do you think our lobster is getting fatter?” He furrowed his eyebrows, observing our pet more closely.

“Looks the same to me.” I frowned at him, confused.

“It’s definitely fatter.” He concluded. “The housekeeper must have overfed him, I’m sure. He’s obese.”

I laughed, being met with a scolding gaze that quickly made me shut up.

“Victor, there is no such thing as an obese lobster.” I looked at him in all seriousness.

“Yes, there is. We have one.” He declared, closing the subject. “Let’s go, I have a busy day today.”

I found Elise waiting for me next to my office door, schedule in hand. First order of the day, to meet with my research team to know about the evolution of the study, next an emergency meeting with Olive. As I was leaving the research department, I got a call from Victor.

“Can you talk?” He spoke like the CEO I first met, incisive and cold, yet also tense. I reckoned being back after a two-week vacation meant that Victor would be a very busy man these first two days.

“Hello handsome.” I smiled. “Hard day?”

“Nothing that I can’t handle, don’t worry about it.” He softened, a smile clear in his voice. “I’m calling to let you know I’ll send a driver to pick you up, I have an emergency conference call at six.”

“It’s ok, I can take an Uber and meet you at LFG. I want to say hi to Goldman and Diane.”

“Call the driver instead. I’ll wait for you here then, and we can both go home together.” He paused, letting out an exhausted exhale. “How is your day going?”

“Good so far.” I spoke nonchalantly. “I’m heading to an emergency meeting with Olive, to discuss my future in Loveland University, whatever that means.”

“Not hard to guess. The GESA awards were announced last week, she knows you’ll have plenty of job offers.” Victor offered casually. “She wants to secure your position in the University. Assess what will make you stay.”

“Maybe.” I shrugged. “I’ll know soon enough.” 

“Alright, I should go now. Good luck with your meeting.” I heard the rustle of sheets and Victor sighing heavily. Probably Goldman handing him more work.

“I hope your day gets better. Love you.”

“See you later, my light. I love you too.”

It turned out Victor was right. Olive Carson wanted to discuss with me what the next step in my career would be, now that I had more free time, since the second part of the study was basically data collecting.

She was no fool either. Olive knew that I couldn’t be lured with a better paycheck, so she offered me the thing that she knew I appreciated the most: recognition. She offered me a job as a teacher, but this time not to teach Economic Theory, but to create my own subject, based on my own study.

Although it was flattering, it also made me uneasy. I excused myself, with the promise of an answer after some thought.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, as I pondered Olive’s offer. It was every researcher’s dream to have his work recognized and deemed worthy to pass knowledge to younger generations but at the same time, I felt this was all to keep me there, and not solely because of my work’s worth. Besides, creating a new whole subject from scratch, even being from my own study, meant that I would have to travel frequently to the companies I was studying, evaluating them carefully, and that meant more time away from home, away from Victor.

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to root down next to the man I loved. We had gone through so much already to be together, and my hard focus on work had made Victor feel dejected, so I didn’t want to cause him so much pain again. Also, I knew he was excited to start this new life with me, as much as I was. I couldn’t make myself absent again because of work. He deserved better. We deserved better.

I was brought from my thoughts by Elise, knocking on my door.

“You told me to remind you when it’s six pm.” She sneaked from the door.

“Yes, I’m just answering some final emails and I’ll be on my way.” I said, not lifting my eyes from the computer. “You can go home.”

I hurried with my replies, not wanting to bring work home. I had a lot to think about already. I was just grabbing my purse to leave when there was another knock on the door.

“You’re still here? You should be home…” I trailed off, realizing I wasn’t talking to Elise. In her place, I found a tall man with dark sleek bangs almost covering his violet eyes, wearing a white shirt and grey pants. “I’m sorry, I thought you were my assistant.” I frowned. “May I help you?”

“I’m sorry to just knock, but I saw no one at the desk outside.” He apologized politely, with a smooth warm voice. “You are Dr. Andrea Jones, I suppose?” He extended a hand for me to shake.

“It’s Andrea Lee, now.” I shook his hand, and for an instant I felt a chill going up my spine. “You are?”

“I apologize again.” He smiled. “My name is Lucien Xu. I have read your recently published research, and I must say I am a big admirer of your work. Also, I know felicitations are in order. For the GESA award.”

“You came to visit me on purpose to tell me that?” I frowned at him, feeling suspicious. ”You could’ve just called, or sent me an email.”

“I have friends at the Economics department who I visit frequently, do you know Dr. King? He’s a good friend of mine.” His eyes focused intently on mine, and I felt a wave of relaxation rush over me. He didn’t look like he was lying.

“Yes, he is helping me supervise my research team.” My uneasy feeling magically disappeared. I was being suspicious for no reason. If he was a friend of Dr. King, he could be trusted.

“Yes, he told me you had returned from your honeymoon, and I wanted to take the chance to personally congratulate you for your excellent work. I have been following your career quite closely.” He looked at the chair next to him, and it dawned on me how rude I have been.

“I am sorry, Mr. Xu, I was in a hurry to leave, so I didn’t ask you to sit down.” I motioned to the chair. “But I think I can spare a few minutes.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose. You are clearly a busy woman, and I’m sure your husband must be waiting for you.” He walked to the door, opening it for me. “You know, Victor and I have known each other for years.”

“Well, everyone in Loveland knows Victor.” I nodded politely, thanking him. “Investments, I assume?”

“To be honest, our relationship is one of a more… personal nature.” He seemed to be carefully choosing his words, as we walked out of the building. “Unfortunately, Victor and I didn’t agree on some matters, and that caused us to drift apart quite sourly.”

“Oh?” I wondered what it could be, but I didn’t ask. “Well, I’m sure that if you talk to him, you can reach an understanding.”

“I certainly hope so.” Mr. Xu stopped, and I noticed Victor’s sedan already waiting for me in the parking lot. “Would you please do me a favor? As a sign of good faith. Send your husband my best regards and tell him that... good friends can be found in old enemies.”

“I will, of course.” I smiled.

“Thank you. And congratulations on your recent wedding. I heard it was wonderful.” He took my hand and squeezed it, with a smile.

I walked to my car in a daze, confused about what had just happened. Although harmless, that Lucien guy sounded really cryptic. I shrugged the feeling off, deciding I would ask Victor about it later.

Visiting LFG was always fun, as I had made a lot of friends there. I took my time saying hi to everyone, taking some special time to brief Diane about the honeymoon, until Goldman came to greet me.

“He’s just finishing up.” He said after a hug. “I think you are ok to go now. Oh, and you’ll meet Margot.” He smirked, “I too have an assistant now.”

“Oh, you’re going places, Goldie! Good for you!” I patted his back before I left for Victor’s office.

In the large corridor leading to Victor’s door, there was a desk. A young blonde sat there, typing furiously on her keyboard. Probably the assistant Goldman had mentioned.

“Good afternoon, Margot. I’m Andrea.” I extended my hand to her in a friendly manner. “Is Victor free already?”

She looked at me with very suspicious eyes, refusing to shake my hand.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee isn’t taking any visitors. Do you have an appointment?” She spoke dryly.

“Do I need one?” I frowned. “I’m his-”

“You need to schedule an appointment if you want to see Mr. Lee.” She interrupted me. “The best I can do is check if he would be so kind as to concede a few minutes to you.”

Finally, it dawned on me what was really happening. She had no idea of who I was, we had never met before. And I had to admit, she was doing a really good job, being so protective of Victor’s time and space. I decided to play along and let her have it her way. I didn’t want to play the wife card on her first day and embarrass her.

“Can you just tell him I’m waiting for him? That would be a huge favor.” I smiled.

“I can do that, yes.” She relaxed slightly. “Who should I announce?”

“Andrea Lee.” I almost snorted, wondering if she would take the hint. 

Apparently not. She picked up the phone to speak to Victor.

“Mr. Lee?” There was a short pause. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Miss Andrea Lee…”

“Mrs.!” I corrected.

“Sorry, Mrs. Andrea Lee asked for me to tell you she’s waiting for you.” There was another pause before she hung up and turned to me. “Mr. Lee is coming right out. Would you like to sit while you wait?”

I nodded politely, taking a seat on the luxurious leather sofa in front of her desk. Soon after, Goldman came to me, frowning.

“Why are you still waiting here? He was about to end the call when I left.” He asked me.

“Mrs. Lee didn’t have an appointment.” Margot intervened, blushing slightly. “I already spoke to Mr. Lee, everything is taken care of.”

Goldman and I laughed, which seemed to make Margot even more uneasy.

“Andrea doesn’t need an appointment, Margot.” Goldman explained. “She’s Victor’s wife, she can walk in and out as much as she pleases.”

Margot turned beet red. I went to her, trying to reassure her. She held my hand apologetically.

“I am so sorry, Mrs. Lee, I had no idea! This was all a big misunderstanding, I hope you can forgive me.”

“His desk is full of her pictures, how could you not know?” Goldman laughed.

“I didn’t recognize her, she looks so pretty in those pictures!” Suddenly she realized what she was saying and panicked. “I mean, not that you are not pretty now, you are beautiful, but people are so different in pictures, you know?”

Margot looked like she was about to have a stroke. Before I could utter a word to appease her, I heard my husband’s voice.

“Here you are. Why didn’t you come in?” He casually rested his hand on the small of my back. He then noticed Goldman’s amused face and Margot’s flushed one. “Is there something wrong?”

“I apologize, I didn’t know she was your wife, and I made her wait outside because she didn’t have an appointment. It was an honest mistake, I’m so sorry!” At this point, I honestly thought that she was going to start crying.

“It’s ok, Margot, don’t worry.” I smiled at her. “For what is worth, I think you were very efficient. I am pleased to see that Victor has such competent people working for him. Please don’t be upset over this.”

“Thank you so much.” She visibly relaxed. “It won’t happen again.”

Victor looked confused, blinking at both of us. After a brief moment, he cleared his throat.

“Now that you know who she is, I’m sure it will not happen again.” He offered. “I’m heading home, you should get some rest as well. See you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, sir.” She took a deep breath. “Have a good evening.”

We got into the elevator and Victor’s deep frown returned.

“I think you broke my secretary.” He stated as the metal doors closed behind us.

Back at home, after changing into more comfortable clothes, we had dinner and moved to the living room to relax a bit before sleep. Despite his busy day, and the load of work he would probably have the next morning, Victor chose not to bring work home, adamant on having time for his family when he was home, even if his family was just me. We sat on the couch, him nursing a glass of brandy, as I rested my head on his chest, the only audible sound being my sighs of satisfaction as he played with my curls.

“How was your meeting with Olive?” Victor broke the silence. “What did she want?”

“She wanted to know what I wanted to do, now that I’m not so busy with my study.” I started playing with the fabric of his sweater. “I could either take a job elsewhere, or go back to teaching. She proposed that I would create a subject to teach, based on my study.”

“A subject for Economics students to take? That’s quite remarkable.” Victor looked at me with wide eyes. “Do you want to do it?”

“I don’t think so.” I lifted the hem of his sweater, sneaking my hand under it to caress his soft skin. 

“Why not?”His hand stopped mine. When I looked up, I saw him looking at me with worried eyes.

“Creating a subject from scratch would mean endless hours working and numerous business trips. I would barely be home. Do you want that for us?” I asked, in all seriousness.

“No, I don’t.” He caressed my cheek. “However, I will support you, if it’s something you want. I will not be the one standing between you and your goals, Andrea.”

I moved closer to his face, pecking Victor on the lips.

“I know.” I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he held my waist. “But I’m not sure I want to do it either. I want to enjoy this first year of marriage, just us, building a life together.”

“It sounds like an excellent plan.” Victor pecked my nose, and I laid my head on his shoulder, as he took another sip of his brandy. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you.” I mumbled sleepily on his neck. “I saw a friend of yours today.”

“You did?” He frowned. “Who?”

“He had an uncommon name actually…” I tried to remember. “It was Lucien. Lucien Xu.”

I heard the sound of glass breaking, and brandy spilling all over the sofa. Victor hissed in pain.

“Victor!” I got up, startled. “Are you hurt?”

Before I could reach his hand, he pulled it behind the back of the sofa, his blood now dropping on the floor.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing serious.” He pulled my arm to bring me closer. “Did you say Lucien Xu?

“Yes, Lucien, does it matter?” I tried to take a closer look at his hand, but Victor wouldn’t let me. “Let me see it, you’re bleeding!”

“Andrea, focus!” He held my arm forcefully, keeping me in place. “Look at me. Where did you see him? I need to know everything.”

“You’re hurting me!” I snapped, releasing myself from his grip. “What’s the matter with you? Why are you so worked up?”

Victor immediately came to his senses, something changing in his eyes, as he relaxed on the sofa. I took the chance to take his hand to look at the wound. It wasn’t deep, just a small cut, no shards embedded in his skin.

“Come on, let’s get this properly treated.” I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the sofa, towards the nearest bathroom. He followed me obediently, his previous adamance magically gone.

I started pouring some iodine solution on his cut, ripping a packet of gauze with my teeth. Victor watched me silently, as I worked, but I still could feel he was tense.

“He met me in my office as I was leaving to meet you. Wanted to congratulate me on the GESA award.” I intended to pacify Victor, by telling him what he wanted to know, but it actually had the opposite effect. I could almost hear his heart beating wildly on his chest.

“That was it? That’s all he said?” He became insistent again. “How did you know I knew him? Andrea, you must tell me everything. I must know every single word he said.”

“He said that you and him had some kind of fallout, I think his exact words were that things ended sourly.” I tried to recall as I wrapped some gauze around Victor’s palm. “He wanted me to send you his best regards, and tell you you can find good friends in old enemies. I thought it was weird, but to be honest, everything about him was weird.” I looked up to see my husband’s eyes fixed on me, a hint of fear in them. “But this was all it was, Victor, nothing else happened. It was very brief, very insignificant, really.”

“Andy, I need you to promise me something.” He held my shoulders, his forehead touching mine. “If he ever shows up again, if he ever tries to talk to you, you walk away, do you understand? You walk away as fast as you can and you call me. Now, promise me.”

“Victor, I don’t understand why you are asking me th-”

“Promise me.” He hardened his grip on my shoulders. “Please. Promise me you’ll walk away and call me immediately.”

“Ok, ok, I promise. I promise, you have my word.” Victor exhaled heavily, some of the tension leaving him. “But you need to tell me what’s going on. What happened between you two?”

Victor paused, lost in thought. After a moment, he spoke again.

“We both knew Mia. It’s complicated.” He simply stated.

Hearing that brought a bittersweet taste in my mouth. Of course it had to be about Mia, everything in Victor’s past, everything that moved him to the place he was now was motivated by Mia for some reason. Victor and this guy and Mia were probably part of some romantic triangle, both men trying to win the lady’s heart.

“I should’ve known.” I threw, bitterly. He tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away. “You have nothing to worry about. I will keep my promise.”

He wrapped his left arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, his right forearm clumsily holding me in place, because he couldn’t use his hand. I felt his soft lips on my cheek, his voice husky and warm in my ear.

“You know I love you more than everything, don’t you?”

I pulled back to look him in the eyes, seeing in them love, and a hint of worry. I still wasn’t sure why the Mia subject made me so uneasy sometimes, but it did. She was married, he was married. But I couldn’t shake it off.

“I know.” I smiled weakly. “I love you too.”

I could still feel the uneasiness in his embrace, and I have to admit the whole thing was making me slightly uneasy too. But whatever it was, we would deal with it. Together, as a team. I was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have an amazing weekend! If you can, let me know your thoughts about these chapters!
> 
> Lots of love and thanks for reading! Muah!


	5. The Loving Puppeteer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! Please enjoy this week's batch!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Endlessly - Muse

Victor took the first powered steps on the gravel path with a determined look in his eyes, his heart beating increasingly faster due to the effort of running and his rage.

The last time he had seen Lucien, the world was a very different place. Seven years ago, they still had their Evols, and the world was falling into chaos, a disease spreading amongst the Non-Evolvers, killing them all in a merciless plague. There was a Queen that, along with a secret evil organization, was planning on taking over the planet and having it ruled only by Evolvers.

On behalf of the professor’s beloved “evolution”, he and countless other children had been tortured, many killed, and anyone that dared to face the scumbags was assassinated and thrown into oblivion. Victor was one of Black Swan’s opposers, and he was certain that his life had only been spared so far because of his Evol and the financial power he had. He would never allow them to hurt Mia, her being the vessel for their Queen. There were no limits to what he was willing to do for her, and as he predicted, saving Mia was at the expense of something very dear to all Evolvers, including himself. At first, Victor had expected retaliation, but it never came. Everyone seemed resigned to the cost of peace.

Now, after all those years, Lucien had not only dared to show his face again, but also contact Victor’s ingenuous wife. This could only mean two things. First, Black Swan was active again, and they probably wanted retribution for what he had done. Victor knew they wouldn’t be as merciful now; it wouldn’t matter how powerful he was. Second, his solution hadn’t been as effective as he thought it was, and they were getting ready to strike again. He needed to find out how.

After running for about a mile, Victor turned to a secluded area in the park. He spotted his informant on the situation: Gavin.

“So? What did you find?” Victor cut to the chase, too worked up to waste time with pleasantries.

“Nothing that we didn’t know before.” Gavin stated. “Black Swan remains inactive, most of the members of the council are either dead or missing. Lucien is in Creekwood, working as a teacher. We have agents on him 24/7, nothing suspicious so far.”

Victor maintained his poker face, hiding his frustration.

“Your agents apparently missed Lucien’s trip to Loveland.” He spat.

“You met him?” Gavin’s eyes opened wide. “What did he want?”

“I didn’t.” Victor wasn’t sure how much he could trust Gavin with, so he decided not to disclose the whole truth. “But I know for a fact that he was here.”

Gavin’s expression changed for a moment, a hint of worry flashing in his eyes.

“Do you know something that I don’t?” With that break in his typical stoicism, Victor could tell Gavin was hiding something.

“He’s after Mia.” Gavin reluctantly revealed. “Whatever he came to do, it has to do with her. Let me know if you find something else. Mia may be in danger again.”

As he left, Victor found himself alone with his thoughts. He didn’t know why Gavin was so certain Lucien’s return had to do with Mia, but he would find out. However, that piece of information was enough to soothe some of Victor’s worry: Lucien wasn’t trying to threaten Victor. Lucien had mentioned finding good friends in old enemies, so he wanted to partner with him for some reason, and Andrea was the way he found to approach him. Which made sense. If the traitor had come to him directly, the CEO wouldn’t have hesitated to dispose of him immediately. 

At LFG, he summoned his private investigators. Their information was pretty much the same: apart from that visit to Andrea’s facility, Lucien was keeping to himself, dedicated to his new life in Creekwood. The other members of BS that survived were also under Victor’s investigators' watchful eyes and seemed to be busy with their new lives as well. Apart from Lucien’s visit, there was nothing that would indicate that BS was active again.

It all felt too quiet for Victor. There was certainly more than met the eye, and Victor wasn’t one to be caught unprepared. Especially when it came to protecting his wife. He summoned his legal team that same morning. It was time to put his plan in motion.

Per Victor’s instructions, Goldman called Andrea’s assistant, scheduling a meeting at LFG that very same afternoon. A driver would pick Andrea up, and she was to be received with all formalities, as if she was an important business partner. Victor hated all the theatrics, but if he wanted to convince her and not have her figure out what he was up to, they were essential. If he wanted to keep her safe she could never find out his true intentions. 

He sat at his desk, unable to focus on his work, his palms sweating. There was a knock on the door.

“She’s in the conference room, waiting for you.” Goldman announced. “She seems to be in a good mood.”

Victor allowed his facial features to relax into his usual inscrutable expression and walked towards his wife. Andrea got up the second she saw him.

“Do you miss me so much that you have to schedule an appointment to see me?” She smiled. “All you need to do is call.”

She approached him for a kiss. Victor lifted his left hand, motioning her to stop.

“Right now, I’m not your husband.” With a grand gesture, he removed the wedding ring from his finger, setting it on the table. “At this moment I’m simply Victor Lee, CEO of LFG, and you are simply Andrea Lee, married to some idiot that owns a restaurant. You are my guest and only my guest. Do you understand?”

Andrea’s smile went wider, obviously curious about where he was going with all this. Victor’s expression, however, turned grim and cold. His ruthless poker face expression, the one he used to intimidate adversaries when making business. A battle of wits was about to begin. He sat down, folding his hands on the table.

“Good morning, Mrs. Lee.” Saying her married name was such a pleasure for him he barely could contain the grin.

“Good morning, Mr. CEO.” She assumed her role immediately, and for a moment Victor could picture her like this, working with her peers. There was no silly, goofy Andrea anymore, a sharp expression on her face, but her usual openness remained. She exuded confidence and power, but without any signs of intimidation, which by itself was somewhat intimidating. She demanded respect with a smile. “To what do I owe the honor of your invitation?”

“I know your time is as limited and valuable as mine, so I will cut to the chase.” Victor found himself strangely aroused by the whole interaction and wondered if that’s what couples were getting out of roleplaying. He quickly made the mental note and filed it in the  _ Things to try during intimate moments _ folder, and focused on the matter at hand. “It has come to our attention that your career has been rising dramatically. You were recently nominated for a GESA award, which is quite a feat for a study that isn’t even finished. Looking back at your records during the time you were an intern at LFG, I have found that your supervisors had nothing but praise to give you, even those who mocked you for being a golden child.” He dropped the term nonchalantly, but it was certainly not lost on Andrea, who chuckled, clearly amused.

“It took me a while to prove my worth to said supervisors, but I left the company under the impression that I had succeeded. I’m glad to know it is more than an impression.” She eyed him with serene eyes, even though Victor was sure that, on the inside, she was giggling like a little girl.

“Admirably so.” He felt the smile coming but suppressed it once again. “All of those factors combined, we had concluded that you would be an important asset for our company, hence the need to meet with you in person. I would like to make you a job offer.”

He watched her closely as her serene smile dropped with the surprise. Barely. He doubted anyone but him could see it.

“A job offer?” There was worry in her voice. Victor's shoulders tensed, and he hurriedly urged them into relaxation again. She could not read into this.

“As you may have heard, I am recently wedded.” He explained and she smiled, again amused with the theatrics. “I can’t possibly run LFG as it is organized now and still spare some personal time for my family. I have decided to invest in the creation of another company, one that can serve LFG’s interests, yet stand on its own. A consulting company, to be exact, Loveland’s Consulting Group. I can’t imagine a better candidate to run this company than you, Mrs. Lee.”

Andrea’s expression was a focused one, and Victor could almost hear the wheels turn inside her head. She was clearly reading the situation, trying to figure out what this job offer was about. It took more than pretty lights to fool his wife, he knew that. But he was ready.

“A subsidiary? I’d be working for you?” She squinted at him.

“LCG would be a C-corporation subsidiary. LFG would merely be the parent company.” He explained. “You would be the CEO and have total control over how LCG operates, provided that you still do all the consulting for LFG. You would have your own clients and run the company as you see fit. In practical terms, LFG would be just another client, although a very important one.”

“Hm.” She paused. “Where would LCG operate?”

“You’ll have a whole floor in LFG tower. The fifth floor, to be precise. It is ready for you to take over and remodel as you see fit. In the spirit of good hosting, LFG will accept all the remodel expenses.”

“What about personnel? LCG would absorb LFG’s employees that were dedicated to consulting?” 

“Only the employees you deem are the best fit. The others will be absorbed in other LFG’s departments with a hefty severance check from the financial department.”

“I want Diane.” She threw.

“Done.”

“I want Goldman.”

Victor paused. She was smart. She was pushing him to see how far he would go, how bad he wanted this.

“Goldman is off the table.”

She smiled but said nothing, leaving the tension in the air. Victor felt it was time to push back.

“I will need a prompt answer, Mrs. Lee.”

“Understandable.” She got up, walking in his direction. Taking his wedding ring from the table, she handed it to him. “I just need to speak to my husband first.”

The moment he put his wedding ring on, like magic, her expression changed, and Victor could finally see it all. She was apprehensive. She came closer and leaned on the table, in front of him, running her fingers through his bangs.

“I need the truth.” She looked him in the eye. “Are you pulling strings to keep me close?”

“I do want you to be close.” He didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t tell her the whole truth either. “But I also need to delegate, and I need to do so with someone I trust. There is no one I trust more in this world than you.”

“What if I fail? Please don’t do this just because I’m your wife.”

“It’s precisely because I know you won’t fail that I’m doing this, not because you are my wife. I would do it regardless of our relationship status.” He took her hand, hoping his touch would ease the frown on her face. It was time to show his last card, the one he knew would make her fold. “Although I want you to run LCG, if you feel it’s not something you want to do, I don’t want you to do it because we are married either.”

She did fold. With a smile, she told him he had won.

“Do you think it’s ok if I kiss my boss?” She moved to his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You will be your own boss.” He lifted his left hand, showing her the ring on his finger. “And right now, I’m your husband.”

She kissed him sweetly, honestly, showing him all her love, and Victor couldn’t help but feel undeserving of her devotion. He had manipulated her, tricked her into doing his own bidding, like a skillful puppeteer. He had taken advantage of what he knew about her, what she had shown him in their moments of privacy, and used those moments against her, forcing her to cave. Technically, he wasn’t much different than her ex.

He held his wife closer to him, deepening the kiss with fervor, reminding himself of what made him act in such a way. He wasn’t sure why, or when, or how, but he knew she could be in danger because of him. Marrying him put a target on her back, due to his past actions. He needed to keep her safe from harm; he couldn’t afford to lose her. She was his everything.

He loved her. All he had done that day was in the name of love. That realization brought peace to Victor’s heart.


	6. To Wish Impossible Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> To Wish Impossible Things - The Cure

_ It was the sweetness of your skin _

_ It was the hope of all we might have been _

_ That fills me with the hope to wish _

_ Impossible things _

_ The Cure - To Wish Impossible Things _

  
  


It was a sunny Saturday morning, filled with sunshine and countless aromas coming from restaurants and food stands. Victor and I were visiting the bookshops in the old part of town, browsing for childcare books. Later that afternoon, we would be attending Diane’s baby shower, and despite already having bought a designer diaper bag as a gift, my mom had recommended some books that she swore would be helpful for the mother to be. And as a good friend, I would make sure Diane would get them.

I wish I could say that I was taking Diane’s pregnancy like a normal healthy person, but I knew I wasn’t. Being recently married, and knowing that I could never give Victor the child I was sure he wanted soured my soul, and all I could feel was jealousy and regret. I was happy for her, I really was. But I couldn’t help but also feel angry at the fact that this moment would never come for me, and mostly because of a lousy choice. Ten minutes was all it took to change my life forever, I concluded, as I let myself dive into a painful memory.

It was late in the afternoon when I called my mother on that nightmarish day, and even later when I went home to pack and go to my mother’s house. I had decided to leave Daniel for good, because of the child that I thought I was carrying. I wouldn’t allow him to beat me again, to reduce me to the nothingness he wanted me to be. Despite feeling incredibly weak and hopeless, I would choose strength for someone who couldn’t have it on his own, my unborn child.

However, after everything was packed, just when I was getting ready to leave, something came to mind. Bad person or not, Daniel was still the father of my child. It wasn’t right to just leave and take his child with me, without a single word. I took a pad and a pen and started writing him a goodbye letter, where I stated my reasons for leaving, and how he was still welcome in our child’s life, provided that he would follow some rules. Those ten minutes I spent carefully choosing my words and writing them down, that show of respect and kindheartedness, was the sealer of my fate. As I was getting up from our dining table, leaving the letter behind, the lock on the door turned, signaling Daniel was home.

“Is this the one you were looking for?” Victor questioned, showing me a book. I blinked at it, jarred with the sudden jump to present reality. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, that’s the one I couldn’t find.” I smiled weakly at my worried husband. “Come, let’s pay for it, I want to go get lunch.”

“Where do you want to have lunch?” Victor held my hand as we left the bookstore. “We could get some takeout sushi at that place you like.”

“You don’t care for sushi.” I smiled at him. “We can cook at home or take something else instead.”

“Alright.” Victor wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Takeout sushi it is.” He gave me a sweet look.

It was evident that Victor knew what was going on with me, and since he was never good at talking about feelings, he tried to help me the way he knew how, by acts of service. His way to show me he loved me was to always make sure I was taken care of, and pampered in ways I never deemed possible. That entailed eating sushi he didn’t really care about, taking a morning stroll through stores when he could be playing tennis, and going to baby showers when he could just make an excuse and spend his afternoon watching one of his old movies or reading.

Back at home, we happily ate our sushi, Victor unusually doing most of the talking, trying to distract me. I listened to him intently, but couldn’t find any words to say. We hadn’t gone to the baby shower yet, and I was already exhausted.

“We don’t need to go if you don’t want to.” He broke through our shared pretense that everything was fine. “I can call Goldman right away and make an excuse.”

“I want to go.” I lied. “This is important to Diane, she wants me there.”

“Andy…”

“Will you clean up the table while I go wrap the books?” I changed the subject. “Diane will get mad if we show up late.”

I went to the office, looking for the gift bag I had bought for the books. As I was wrapping them in pink satin paper, one of them fell on the floor, open. It showed the picture of a mother breastfeeding her baby. I picked the book up, noticing the article about the benefits of breastfeeding and naming some curiosities about it, like, how the taste of the milk would change according to what the mother eats, which helps the baby starting to get acquainted to new flavors, even before getting other foods. Or how the milk adapts to the needs of the infant, some studies indicating that the milk carries more antibodies and white blood cells if the baby is sick, and more serotonin by the end of the day, to help the baby sleep better.

I was marveled at how a woman’s body was so perfectly designed to take care of a baby, chemistry and hormones and instinct creating the perfect caretaker, so all the baby’s needs are met. Being a mother, being able to create and nurture life was one of the things I liked the most about being a woman. It was miraculous. I was so distracted reading that book, venturing in all the facts that composed motherhood, that I didn’t even notice Victor leaning on the doorframe, watching me.

“Are you ready?” He was watching me closely, his gaze sweet and with a hint of worry.

I immediately closed the book, wrapping it quickly before inserting it in the gift bag.

“Yes, let’s go.” I grabbed the gift bag, bolting to the door.

Our trip to Goldman’s house was silent, Victor and I both lost in thought. When he finished parking the car, he turned to me.

“We don’t have to stay here all afternoon.” He offered, taking my hand. “I can give some excuse so we leave early.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” I shrugged. I didn’t want to be that petty person who couldn’t be happy for her friend because she couldn’t have kids. And I didn’t want people to worry about me. I was a full-grown woman, I would be fine. Sometimes some things hurt, and that’s life. I just had to toughen up.

Goldman and Diane’s house was a big cloud of pink, with pink balloons, and diapers, and storks everywhere. The house was already full of people when we arrived, some from LFG, some being Diane’s and Goldman’s family members. Diane approached me with a big smile, her baby bump bigger than it was last time I saw her, a few weeks ago.

“Our favorite couple!” She hugged us both, Goldman coming right after to greet us. “Welcome! Make yourselves at home, we have plenty of food! Henry, get our CEO a drink! Andy, do you want anything?”

“Wanting to get me drunk already? Isn’t that how you made that child?” I teased, showing her my big bag with my gifts. “Here. To spoil the mom-to-be.”

“Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you guys are here!” Diane gave me a tight hug. And it looked like someone else wanted to join the party.

“I think Penny kicked me!” I smiled, charmed with her belly. “Can I touch it?”

“Of course!” Diane smiled. “She’s been excited all day, it’s like she knows there will be a party!”

“Or maybe it’s because of all the sugar you’ve been having.” Goldman offered.

I touched Diane’s pregnant belly with careful hands. Inside, there was a human being, sweet Penny, waiting to be big enough to come to this world. And she was indeed excited, jumping inside the womb, trying to poke my hands.

My husband was by my side, holding my waist lovingly, trained eyes on my hands, smiling sweetly. I couldn’t help but wonder if he was picturing that my hands were his, and Diane’s pregnant belly was mine. I felt tears coming, so I swiftly brushed the thought aside. The doorbell rang, diverting the attention from me, Diane busying herself with other guests.

“There are pink margaritas in the kitchen. Go help yourselves.”

As expected, the entire afternoon was baby-themed, from diaper changing races and sharing labor stories to the opening of gifts, and bestowing of best wishes to unborn Penny. Although I did try to have fun and relax, each activity only reminded me of what I couldn’t have, and I began to feel increasingly worse about myself. I was a bottomless pit of sadness and self-loathing: not only was I miserable because all those things were impossible for me, I felt bad for feeling that way, and not being able to fully enjoy this very important moment in my friends lives. I was a shitty person, and probably deserved everything bad that came my way.

To make matters worse, I could feel my husband’s eyes on the back of my neck, searching for any sign of distress on my part, ready to jump and act if necessary. Although I loved him to pieces for that, I was growing a little uneasy with it. If Victor was protective before, the marriage just magnified it even more. There was a part of him that was sweeter, more relaxed and open, but there was also another part of him that was borderline domineering, always wanting to know where I was, always scared to leave me to my own devices. And this time, although I knew I could count on him, although I knew he would always stand by me, I wanted to be left alone, and keep this ugliness of mine just to myself.

But this was Victor, and he was one of the most observant people I had ever met, especially if he was worried about something. After a while, he was by my side, checking up on me.

“Would you like to leave?” His hand rested lovingly on my shoulder.

I have to admit having him care for me felt good. Yes, I was admittedly a hypocrite.

I nodded, too emotionally tired to talk. Victor took my hand, pulling me from my seat.

“We should get going.” Victor apologized to Diane. “My aunt had a situation at the ranch, she needs our help.”

Despite what I predicted, knowing Diane Goldman AKA Momzilla, in less than five minutes and with only a few sentences, we were in the car, driving home. After a moment, Victor broke the silence.

“I don’t understand the need to share labor stories.” He commented, disgusted. “If anything, those should be cautionary tales, not things to share willingly at a party. I do not need to know how many stitches one can get in her… You know.” He shuddered.

Even with a heavy heart, I had to laugh at his honesty. 

“That older woman was saying she broke two of her husband’s fingers while he was holding her hand.” He continued. “Everybody laughed. How on earth is that funny?”

“Imagine the birth announcement: Johnny Boy was born on day x, weighting y kilograms. Mother and baby are ok, father is severely injured.” I joked, making us both laugh.

“The whole thing was a parade of reasons  _ not  _ to have a baby.” Victor declared, looking shocked. “Parents not being able to have a full night’s sleep for  _ years _ . Clothes being belched and puked on, poop that goes to the baby’s neck, babies peeing and spitting on their parents. How is that cute?”

“Cholics, sudden fevers, tantrums, teething.” I continued. “I remember my mother telling me that Josh and Cristina were on the verge of insanity at one point.”

“The labor itself is a mess. A woman’s vagina stretches to the point of passing a human head through it, tears, gets bloody and infected, and stitched up. Goldman is never having sex again.” 

“And even if Diane is in the mood, they won’t have time for it. The baby will need them all the time.” I offered.

“In the meantime, we will be traveling, enjoying life to the fullest, and I’ll be making you scream my name in every penthouse of every luxury hotel in the world. Or in every surface or wall at our apartment. There are a few we haven’t tried yet.” 

“You’re keeping count?” I chuckled.

“Who do you take me for?” Victor raised an eyebrow at me. “Of course I am.”

I laughed again.

“You know what, you are right.” I spoke with confidence. “Who says couples should have kids? Our life is pretty amazing. We both love our jobs, we have successful careers, we love each other and have amazing moments together. It’s no use to wish for impossible things. We should be counting our many, many blessings.”

“My point exactly.” Victor smiled. 

I was putting the dinner’s dirty dishes in the dishwasher, back at the apartment, when the thought assaulted me again. I remembered Diane’s pregnant belly and Penny jumping inside it, trying to interact with the world outside. I imagined myself bearing that belly, and Victor’s hands caressing it, his eyes bright with joy. I pictured us putting together baby cribs, buying baby clothes, going to ultrasound appointments together. I imagined our faces as we watched our child inside me, playing with the umbilical cord or sucking her thumb. I could imagine Victor having a picture of that ultrasound next to the ones of us together on his desk.

And maybe during labor, I would hold his hand a little too tight, and end up a bloody stitched mess because of it. We would have endless stories of poop and pee, and dark circles under our eyes, but that wouldn’t matter, because every little milestone achieved in our child’s life would be like a Nobel prize to us, documented with the same pride. We would look at our child and find things from both of us, and we would love her for that. She would have Victor’s eyes or raven hair, and I would love her more because she reminded me of the man I loved. And Victor would look at her dark curls or prominent cheekbones and think of me, and he would love her more for that. She would be the testament of our love, the proof that Victor and Andrea Lee stood on this planet, and they loved each other.

Only when I saw my tears staining the black marble counter did I notice I was crying. I  _ was  _ wishing for impossible things, but I couldn’t help it. I wanted a child like I never wanted anything in my life, I couldn’t ignore it. And I wanted to fight for it.

I felt Victor’s arms circle my waist from behind. I turned to face him, my eyes filled with tears. He gave me a knowing look and pressed my face against his chest, silently telling me to cry it all out.

“I’m a hypocrite.” I confessed between sobs. “I do want a baby. I want to be a mother.”

“I know.” He spoke softly and he tightened his grip on me, his hand on the back of my neck, caressing my hair.

“I don’t want to give up just yet.” I looked up to him, suddenly feeling steady. “I still have my ovaries, there is a lot that we can still try. Will you try with me?”

I couldn’t quite read his expression as he looked me in the eyes, pondering my question. A moment after he held me tighter again, pressing me against him again.

“Yes.” I heard his low voice rumble in his chest. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it! If you can, drop me a line with your comments on the story so far, and any suggestions, if you have them! Lots of love, beautiful people! Have an awesome week!


	7. Storms and Earthquakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! 
> 
> These chapters come with a bit of a delay because I have decided to change my posting day. From now on, it will be on Mondays.
> 
> A special thank you to Aim17 for providing this beautiful quote, it made the chapter so much better! Lots of love to you, girl! And a special thank you to my beta, Heichous_Girl, for always being so awesome. She's preparing something, guys. You have no idea of the treat you have coming your way. :D Definitely, stay tuned.
> 
> Music for the chapter:
> 
> Colour Me In - Damien Rice

_ He will be like a tree firmly planted by streams of water, _

_ Which yields its fruits in its season _

_ And its leaf does not wither; _

_ And in whatever he does, he prospers. _

_ Psalm 1:3 _

Victor had heard many life stories filled with hardship and sorrow that usually ended with the protagonist rising above it all. He had heard more than he could count, but the one that warmed his heart the most was the one of the woman with whom he was sharing a bed.

He had said it before, and he would say it again: Andrea was a tree. He hadn’t seen the abuse, but he had witnessed her valiantly take everything that made her life ugly and turn it into beauty with love, perseverance and a touch of stubbornness. He watched her as she faced all the seasons, with courage and faith, and he was the one that sat beneath her luscious branches and ate from her fruit, proud to see her still standing tall, even after the wind, rain, and snow.

For that, and so much more, he loved her. There was nothing he wouldn’t do in the name of love. And this was important to her. This was her lifelong dream, the thing she wanted the most, so he would give it to her. He wanted nothing more than to see his tree grow, thicken her trunk and stretch her branches to the sky, embellishing the landscape with her vibrant leaves and beautiful flowers.

When she mentioned the fertility clinic in Switzerland, he carefully read every piece of literature she provided, along with the information obtained by his private investigators. She led him to that doctor’s office and he gladly followed, with a patient smile on his face, open-minded and cooperative, even though his heart was filled with worry.

He listened to the doctor explain how Andrea would receive newly developed hormonal shots to stimulate ovulation, and how her eggs would be fertilized and inserted inside a surrogate womb. That woman would stay under the clinic’s care, and they would be informed of every step in their child’s growth and health. Victor had already prepared a set of questions to ask the doctor, and he posed every single one of them and remained receptive, although surrogacy was something that made him extremely uneasy.

When the doctor left them to discuss their options, Andrea looking at him with pleading eyes, Victor had no choice but to hold her lovingly and kiss her. He walked into that room filled with distasteful porn magazines and ignored them, making love to his wife in his mind instead. She didn’t even need to make her case, she had already won.

The first injection barely had any consequences. Andrea spent the majority of the first day sleeping, probably due to jet lag as well, only mentioning some mild nausea. After the second injection, however, Andrea’s health took a turn for the worse. Victor found her kneeling by the toilet late that night, heaving painfully, her face swollen due to the effort. Her body soon followed, to the point where Andrea found it hard to button her pants or even walk, due to her swollen feet.

Victor brought her every kind of meal he could think of, in hopes of finding something that she could keep in her stomach, only to see her run to the bathroom minutes later to empty it. While she slept, the only thing that seemed to bring her any kind of comfort, Victor would call the doctor, worried that, in the attempt of creating life, Andrea was actually killing herself.

Every night, every single night, he would ask her if she wanted to quit the treatment and fly home. Every single time he would tell her he loved her, that she was all he needed, that their life of two was already more than he ever imagined for himself. He would try to talk her out of it, saying that he didn’t like seeing her make herself sick like that, that he wanted nothing more than his wife happy and healthy. And every time she would put on a strong face, tell him it was not that bad, that she wanted to keep trying. Victor found himself with no choice but to kiss her forehead, secretly checking for fever, only to tell her to get ready for another injection. He would clench his shaking hand to steady it, torn between the feeling that he was helping her make her dream come true and simultaneously making her sick.

The day after the last injection she started eating again, preparing herself for the next phase. The color returned to her cheeks, as well as some of her energy. That allowed Victor to feel some relief, even though the concern never went away. The first battle was over, but the war was yet to be won.

He held her hand lovingly as the medical staff put her under anesthesia, promising her that his would be the last face she would see as she fell asleep, and the first one when she woke up. He never left her side. He witnessed the doctors take from her eight eggs, the seeds that would make one baby hers, and take them to the laboratory for fertilization. He stroked her curls as she slept off the medicine, knowing she would wake up with anxious eyes and a heart full of questions. He would be prepared for all of them, and he would soothe any worry in her heart. The ground was shaking violently under his tree, making her shake due to the consequences of abuse, so he would keep her rooted.

Victor watched as her eyelids fluttered open, a groggy look on her face. His face was the first thing she saw. And his hand on hers was the first thing she felt. He gave her a soft smile.

“When are we starting?” She was still half-asleep. Victor chuckled at his sleepyhead of a wife.

“It’s already finished.” His hand caressed her face, like he could remove the remnants of the drug-induced sleep. “It went very well. They collected eight eggs.”

Andrea started to fidget. Victor’s hand rested on her chest, steadying her.

“Are you in pain? The doctors said you could experience some soreness or cramps.”

“I’m fine, I just need some help sitting.” Victor’s hands immediately rested on her waist and back, supporting her as she tried to sit up. “They just collected eight? They said fifteen was the go-to number.”

“It’s an estimate, they don’t need fifteen eggs. They just need one good egg.” Victor squeezed her hand lovingly. “They are on fertilization as we speak.”

“So it went well? We are going to have a baby?” Her eyes filled with tears. “Is this really happening?”

“It appears so.” Victor smiled, trying to hide his concern.

In all honesty, he should have told her that she should wait, she shouldn’t hope this much, this battle wasn’t over, they weren’t winners yet. But that was the grey, dark, cynical part of him, which used to be all of him before she came into his life. When she did come, she filled his life with sunshine, flowers, branches heavy with leaves, the cool shade for his aching heart, so much in need of a place to rest. He couldn’t repay her with shades of grey when she needed light. So he allowed her to hope, a bit selfishly, because her colors made his colors so much more vibrant, the world becoming a better place when she had a smile on her face and hope in her eyes.

So he wiped away her happy tears and allowed himself to laugh with her, feeling his heart also becoming lighter. That was the power of her smile.

Unfortunately, her happiness would be short-lived. The doctor appeared shortly after, a grim look on his face, making Andrea’s smile fade instantly. Victor took her hand again, offering her his strength.

“Is something wrong?” Andrea questioned before Victor could, and he could swear he felt something shaking in her core.

“I’m just returning from the laboratory.” The doctor explained. “The procedure was a success, however, upon more thorough analysis, we came to conclude the eggs aren’t healthy enough to undergo fertilization.”

There was a long pause. Victor and the doctor were expecting Andrea’s reaction.

“Well, ok.” She nodded after a long deep breath. “We’ll try again, then. We can return next month and-”

“Mrs. Lee.” The doctor interrupted her, and Andrea drew in a ragged breath. “I am so very sorry to tell you this, but despite our previous assessment, your ovaries may not be as healthy as we thought. If we stimulate ovulation again, there is no guarantee that the next eggs will be viable, and doing so could lead to dire consequences to your health. I can’t in good conscience advise that.”

Again, the room fell silent. Andrea’s eyes focused on the comforter covering her legs and she remained still, reactionless. It was Victor that broke the silence.

“Thank you, doctor. My wife and I will reassess our situation and figure out the next course of action.” He looked at her, hoping for her to return his gaze. She didn’t. “She may be released today?”

“Yes, she will be more comfortable at home. I’ll come back in an hour with her release papers and to perform a final examination.”

Finally alone, Victor waited patiently for her to speak. She seemed to be taking a long time forming the words, her eyes watering, sadness seemingly building a deep pit inside her, and she was falling. He took her chin in his hand and made her face him, letting her know he was there, he wouldn’t let her fall.

“We can get an egg donor.” She finally surfaced from her thoughts. “I don’t care if it doesn’t have my DNA, it will still-”

“No.” Victor stopped her. 

“Victor, we-”

“No.” He reinforced. “Either it’s from both of us, or it won’t happen.”

“Didn’t you hear the doctor? Mine aren’t...” Her voice failed.

“Andy…” His voice was soft. “It’s over.” Victor’s heart broke as he spoke the words. He hated to be the one giving the final blow that would crush her dream, but he wouldn’t want a child from another woman. Andrea was the woman he loved.

“That’s it?” She looked down, her brows furrowing in disbelief. “We lost?”

“I’m sorry.” He wiped one of the tears that fell. He hated to see her cry. He wanted to give her everything she could possibly dream of, but it was painstakingly obvious that somethings can’t be bought.

“I should be the one apologizing.” Her voice trembled once more. “I’m the one with a broken body, I’m the one who can’t conceive a child.”

Victor pulled her closer to him. Andrea quickly broke the embrace.

“A hug won’t help. It won’t change the fact that I’m malfunctioning. It won’t ease the fact that I’m a disgrace of a woman, of a wife, I can’t give you a family. And it’s just so unfair!” She smacked the comforter in rage. “I don’t get it, women get pregnant all the time without even wanting to. Why can’t I? Why, Victor?” She turned to him, her eyes full of pain.

“Andy…” He tried to caress her, only to have her evade his touch.

“No! I don’t need comforting, I need answers!” She yelled at him, her emotions out of control. “I want to know, if there is a God, why would he do this to me! Why does he think that it’s fair that some women give their kids away or mistreat them, and I have to suffer through this! We would be such great parents; we have so much love to give, we have the means, the education, everything to make it work. You would be such a great father, we could be such a happy tight family, and I WANT IT SO FREAKING BAD, WHY CAN’T IT HAPPEN?”

The ground was shaking harder, stones coming to surface, her core shaking violently, and all Victor could do was watch. He could hear the storm rumbling inside her chest, the heavy rain taking away the ground, leaving her roots exposed. For a moment, he didn’t know how to stop it.

“This is all my fault! I let that asshole into my life, let him beat me into a worthless piece of crap, who can’t do something as simple as PRODUCE ONE SIMPLE DAMN GOOD EGG, LET ALONE BEAR A CHILD!”

Victor couldn’t stand it anymore. Pulling her towards him quite forcefully, he buried her face in his chest, holding tight to his tree. He would not let her roots be released from the earth. He wouldn’t let her topple over. He would face the storm with her. She wasn’t alone.

“Enough of that!” He commanded the storm. “I understand you are hurting, that you are disappointed, but you are never to speak about yourself in that manner again, do you understand me?” His voice spoke powerful and low in her ear, perhaps a little more sternly than he intended. “You are the most amazing woman I have met in my life; you are so far from being worthless. And you are not a disgraceful wife, you purposefully made yourself sick so I could have a chance at becoming a father. I’ve never had anyone in my life go to such lengths for me, ever! It’s only fair that you are sad, more than legitimate to be angry, but not at yourself, do you hear me?” He pushed her shoulders back and leaned his forehead against her, making her face him. “I understand that you feel like throwing punches, and the world does deserve some of them, but never at yourself! Am I clear?”

Her body shook with sobs, and she finally let herself be properly held. Victor kept her pressed to him, so close that for a moment he feared she would suffocate. He could feel the rain beating hard against her now naked roots, threatening to wash her away, as the earth broke beneath her. He wouldn’t let it happen. They would weather the storm together; he would allow no rain, thunder or lightning to ruin the most beautiful thing in his world. And at that moment, he too became a tree, and he buried his roots deep in the ground, entangling them with hers.


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has explicit violence, as Andrea remembers an episode of her abuse. Proceed with caution, and in doubt, avoid the parts in italic.
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Constant Craving - K.D. Lang

_ The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were hers. They were red and puffy, almost unable to stay open. It was obvious that she had been crying for days. I tried to call for her, but only a raspy sound came out. _

_ “Don’t try to talk just yet.” I heard her instruct. “Your vocal cords must be sore from the tube.” _

_ “She woke up?” I heard my father ask. “Andy, can you hear us?” He bolted to my mother’s side, allowing me to see his face. _

_ “Andy, do you remember what happened to you?” My mother’s eyes shone again with tears. _

_ I lied, shaking my head. I knew exactly what had happened. I wished that I didn’t. _

“Do you need a blanket?” I felt Victor’s hand touching my shoulder. I turned my gaze from the jet window to face him, seeing concern in his eyes.

“I’m ok.” I quipped, turning to the window again. I could feel Victor watching me, but he didn’t speak another word.

“The pilot wants to let you know that we will be arriving in Loveland at 3 pm, local time.” We were informed by the flight attendant. “The duration of flight is estimated to be 11 hours. Should I prepare the bed?”

“Maybe for later.” Victor answered. “Put on some extra pillows for my wife as well.”

We sat in silence for a moment, as the flight attendant walked back to the booth.

“You have been very quiet since we left the clinic.” He held my hand. “Are you in pain? I’ll ask for a bottle of water so you can take an analgesic.” Victor motioned to press the  _ CALL _ button.

“I’m fine, I’m just tired.” I rubbed my forehead. Victor lovingly took my hand, lowering it to my lap.

“That doesn’t mean tired.” He quipped softly. “But maybe you should take a nap. You’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

I laid down beside my husband, letting him wrap a protective arm around me. His hand took mine, drawing soft lines on my skin.

“Are you comfortable?” I heard him whisper.

“Yes.” I closed my eyes, trying to end the conversation.

“Do you need another pillow?”

“I’m sleepy.”

I felt his lips touch my hair.

“Good night.”

_ I got the pen and paper from my mother’s hand and placed it on my lap, writing furiously on it. _

_ “The baby?” I wrote. _

_ My mother sighed heavily, and took my hand. _

_ “Andy…” She trailed off. I slapped the paper hard with my hand. Why couldn’t she tell me already? I knew he was dead, no embryo would survive that beating. But I needed to hear it. _

_ “It’s incredibly rare, but it can happen to a woman to have a false positive pregnancy test.” My mother explained. “There was no baby. You weren’t pregnant.” _

_ That was simply ridiculous. There was a baby, I was sure there was a baby. I had symptoms, my breasts were swollen, I was late, there was a positive test… _

_ “I have something to tell you, Andrea.” My mother warned me, with tears in her eyes. “But you have to promise me you’ll be strong.” _

_ I nodded, without knowing exactly what I was agreeing to, or what kind of strength would I need. _

_ “You had severe uterine bleeding.” She held my hand tightly. “They had to perform a hysterectomy.” _

I woke up, enjoying the soft sun and the earthy colors of our bedroom for the first time in a week. We were back in Loveland. I had left in Switzerland the dream of giving Victor a biological child. 

What exactly does one do when one’s dream is gone? Until our trip to Switzerland, my infertility was a reality, but with the help of science, it could still be overcome. The dream was dormant, but still alive. Now, not even all the fighting in the world could make me have a child of my own. The dream was dead. The only thing left to do was to bury it, and move on.

Without much thought, I got up from bed and did what I did every morning, on a normal day: I went to the kitchen. And predictably enough, Victor was finishing cooking, the scrambled eggs and toast already on the table, a mug with coffee placed by my usual seat.

“Good morning.” He announced, as he added to the table some sliced fruit. “How are you feeling? Any pain?”

“The cramps seem to be gone.” I declared, making an effort to look perky. “ Will you give me a ride today? I need to go to LCG today, see how the remodeling is going. Any interesting news?”

My husband didn’t seem interested in the news, though.

“You’re going to work?” He frowned at me. “You had a procedure two days ago.”

I gently placed my forkful of eggs on my plate, my appetite suddenly gone. I didn’t want to think about Switzerland or my procedure. I just wanted to move on.

“Three days ago.” I corrected. “There’s a time difference. Besides, I’m fine, I’m just going to see the remodel, I’m not going to break any walls myself.”

I needed to sound as normal and healthy as possible if I was going to convince my husband. But the truth was, I was not only trying to convince Victor, I was also trying to convince myself. Except my body wasn’t in on my lie. I felt a painful cramp in my lower abdomen that almost made me double over, suppressing a whimper.

“I have to find my phone.” I got up from my seat carefully, before Victor could be any wiser. “I must have a hundred emails to return.”

Victor and I didn’t reveal what we were doing in Switzerland, just stating we had meetings with new clients there and would be extremely busy, so we kept communications to a bare minimum. When I went to the clinic for the procedure I turned off my phone, and because of all that happened after, I never remembered to turn it on again. The moment my device came to life, it started beeping non-stop.

I started skimming through the messages, already categorizing the most urgent ones to reply as soon as I got to my computer. My eyes lingered on one sent by Diane.

_ Aunty Andrea, I have arrived! I was born on August 19th, at 7 pm, weighing 6 pounds. I am a healthy and happy baby and I can’t wait to meet you. Mommy and Daddy say hi! Lots of love, Penny. _

Below there was a picture of a sweet baby wrapped in a pink soft blanket, sleeping peacefully. I heard Victor speaking from behind me, leaning against the door frame.

“I was going to tell you after breakfast.”

I took a deep breath, afraid I might start to cry. Clearing my throat, I turned to him, trying to act as perky as possible.

“It’s ok, now I know.” I moved past him to the walking closet. “Penny looks absolutely precious.” I picked a shirt to wear. “I need to call Diane to know when it’s the most convenient to visit. They’re probably too tired to see people right now.”

“Just stop it already.” Victor scolded, making me start to get jittery. “I know you are unwell, you shouldn’t be going to work. You need time to recover.”

“No, what I need is a shower and to get back to my life. I can’t do that staying at home and moping.” I was desperate to get steaming water on my abdomen to ease the pain I was feeling. “Give me 20 minutes and we can leave.”

My wish to pretend everything was ok soon fell apart, as the dull pain I was feeling sharpened and made my knees buckle. The only reason I didn’t fall was Victor’s watchful stance, as he promptly gathered me in his arms.

“You’re not going to work today. Neither am I.” He sat me on the bed. “I’ll help you shower and change into more comfortable clothes, but no one is leaving the house today. You just had surgery, and you are still in pain.”

Despite my protests, Victor undressed me and took me to the bathroom, allowing me to shower by myself under the condition that he would sit outside the stall, waiting for me. I let the hot water dissolve the knots in my body, my mind reeling with thoughts of the recent events.

For the past two years, I had worked hard to get rid of all the marks Daniel left in me. I got my self-esteem back, fell in love, made a career for myself. But I couldn’t erase the mark that hurt me the most, my infertility. I had told everyone that I couldn’t remember what had happened, convincing them that my head injury or maybe shock had erased it from my mind. However, I was trying to spare their feelings. The truth was too cruel, I needed to keep it to myself, so it wouldn’t hurt anyone else. That day at the hospital, I swore to myself that what happened that night would die with me.

First, the memory came in flashes. I did my best to keep it hidden in the dark corner of my mind, but to no avail. It was overpowering me, to the point that I forgot where I was, and simply closed my eyes, finding myself on the cold floor of my old kitchen again.

_ “Did you really think it would be that easy?” Daniel circled me as I sat on the floor, wiping the blood from my nose. “Did you really think I would just let you walk away?” _

_ He removed the belt from his pants and wrapped it around my neck, tightening it as he kneeled behind me. _

_ “Listen carefully, my love. You don’t get a say about your life. You don’t get a say about that baby’s life. You don’t even get to decide where you go.” I fumbled uselessly to get the belt off my neck, almost passing out with the lack of oxygen. I was startled with his mouth whispering in my ear. “I’m the one who decides who stays and who goes, and I decide who gets to live. Let me tell you what I have decided.” _

_ He grabbed a fistful of my hair and suddenly smashed my head against the tile. After that, I couldn’t get up. The pain was so unbearable I was paralyzed and temporarily blind, my ears ringing loudly. The only thing I could feel was the blood pouring from my forehead and pooling on my hair and ears, and his voice, far away, like I was under water. _

_ “I will let you live your pathetic miserable life.” He spoke with disdain. “But you will not have that child, or any other child.” _

_ The first kick made the air suddenly leave my lungs, and I couldn’t breathe in anymore, before another kick followed. And another. And another. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t cry, I was helpless. The only thing I could do was hope he was wrong, and death would take me anyway. _

The sound of the shower door opening startled me, my mind still somewhat fuzzy, stuck between memory and reality. The water stopped, I felt a towel wrapping around me, arms lifting me from the wet floor.

When I fully came to my senses, I was in Victor’s arms, his face close to mine, whispering. It was then that I realized I was gasping for air.

“Deep breaths.” I heard his voice in my ear, while he rocked me back and forth. “Take deep breaths, Andy.”

I couldn’t stop the sobs that followed, making me shake violently. Victor held on tight to me, and I grabbed the fabric of his shirt like my life depended on it, wanting to escape the memory.

After seeing I was more relaxed, he helped me dress and laid me in bed.

“Talk to me.” He urged, as he pulled the comforter over me. “Tell me how I can help.”

“I just want to sleep.” My voice was weak as raspy, barely audible.

His hand rested on my back and lingered, as he seemed to ponder on what to do. After a moment, I felt the mattress rise as his weight left it, and I heard the sound of the door closing softly behind him. He came to the room numerous times, checking up on me. I pretended to be asleep in every single one of them, until he eventually grew tired of it and woke me up, stroking my curls.

“Your mother is on the phone, she wants to talk to you.” I opened my eyes, and his phone came into my line of sight.

“Tell her I’m sleeping.” I covered my head with the comforter.

“You need to talk to someone.” Victor’s voice had lost all his softness. “If not me, your mother. Take the phone.” He almost ordered.

“I said I don’t want to talk to her.” I turned my back. “Stop pressuring me.”

Victor unmuted his phone, bringing it to his ear.

“I’m sorry, Mariana, she’s asleep. I’ll tell her to call you later.” 

I closed my eyes again, waiting for him to leave.

“You’re avoiding your mother now?” He scolded me.

“I’m not avoiding anyone, I just want to be left alone. Is that so difficult to understand?” I buried myself under the comforter.

“Yes, you are. You are avoiding your mother and you are avoiding me. Don’t think I don’t know you were pretending to be asleep every time I came to the room. You can’t deal with this all by yourself Andy, you need to speak up.”

I got up from the bed, running to the door, trying to avoid a discussion. I didn’t have it in me to fight. I was too weak. But before I could reach it, Victor pushed my back against the wall, resting his hands on it, blocking any exit for me. I was trapped.

“Victor, please, just let me go!” I begged, tears already forming in my eyes.

“I will not.” He spoke assertively. “Not until you talk to me.”

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. His forehead pressed on mine.

“Don’t hide from me, Andrea. Please.”

I felt the bad blood rising fast, and I couldn’t hold it in anymore. All the frustration and the anguish of the past days came full force in one single wave, and before I could help it, it was spilling all over.

“What do you want me to tell you, Victor?” I felt so enraged I just wanted to scream at his face. “That I’m a horrible person that can’t even be happy for her friend? That I’m consumed by bitterness and jealousy? Or that I feel guilty for having let that piece of shit into my life, and take everything I held dear? Can you possibly understand what that’s like? He won, Victor. You are already paying the price for my bad decisions, I can’t let you pick up the pieces too.”

Victor grabbed my face with his hands, looking at me with piercing eyes.

“You are not a terrible person and you are not responsible for what happened to you. I understand this can be hard for you, but don’t avoid the people that love you. Talk to me.”

“I don’t need to talk!” I yelled, frustrated. “I need normalcy, I need to feel like I’m not about to break, and I need space! I’ll figure it out by myself. Just let me figure it out by myself.”

Victor looked down, seemingly trying to hold himself back. After a moment, he let me go, walking away in frustration.

“What am I supposed to do then, sit idly as I watch you crumble to pieces? Pretend I don’t hear you cry? I will not see you like this and do nothing!“ He lifted his left hand, showing me his wedding ring. “I made a vow I have every intention to keep. In the good times and the bad, remember? It’s my duty as a husband to be at your side at all times, why won’t you let me?” He paused, looking down again. “Am I not good enough?”

His question felt like a bucket of ice dropping on me, freezing me to the core. In my mind’s eye, I could remember all the times I urged him to open up to me, worried about him. I could remember how I felt unwanted every time he pushed me back. Now, I was doing the same. I broke down sobbing, and immediately I felt my husband's arms around me, steadying me. Like they always did.

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore!” I pulled him tightly to me, taking the strength he was offering me. “You are more than enough, please don’t think otherwise. You are the man that I love, I need you.” I nudged his chest, letting all my anguish finally out, unrestrained. “I’m so sorry, Victor, please forgive me.”

“I’m here, my light, don’t cry.” He whispered softly in my ear, one hand holding the back of my head, the other running soothingly in my back. “All will be well, I promise. You are safe in my arms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, beautiful people, more coming next Monday! I'm so looking forward to hear from you!
> 
> I am still to decide how some chapters will play out, so if you have something you'd like to see, some theme you'd like to see discussed, feel free to tell me so. I love the interaction!
> 
> Have a great week, beautiful people!


	9. Working On a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> This week we have a beautiful threesome! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Working on a dream - Bruce Springsteen

_ Today is a pivotal day for LFG. Since its creation, LFG has grown exponentially, reaching more markets, both in variety and quantity. We have invested in hundreds of companies, promoting their growth, and supporting numerous humanitarian causes. However, the world is changing, and so is the way business is done. Therefore, today is not only about growth in and of itself, but also choosing how we grow. _

Victor typed the first words of the inauguration speech on his computer and paused, reading it. This was indeed a pivotal day, not only for his company, not only for the field of economics itself, but also for his wife. After all the pain she had gone through, she deserved this win, and he was more than happy to be the one facilitating it.

_ Financial vocabulary has expanded as the world’s demands expanded. Companies are evaluated not only by their success, they are also expected to obtain certification, to hold to basic standards, and have an environmental policy. As an investor, LFG needs to be mindful of and excel in meeting these demands. Therefore, I am proud to announce the creation of a new subsidiary, Loveland’s Consulting Group. It is with great honor that I present to you LCG’s CEO, one of the most promising minds in economics according to the Global Economic Studies Association, and my wife, Andrea Lee. _

He looked at the pictures on his desk, one of their wedding day, another one taken secretly when she was reading leaning against the willow tree, and the other of them after rock climbing. In all of them she was smiling, happy, and strong. That was the look he wanted to see on her face every day.

He wondered how she would look at that moment. Andrea was certainly busy, polishing the last details of the remodel, making sure every guest had RSVP’d to her invitation, dealing with caterers and bartenders. He remembered how, many years ago, he did the same. Fifteen years ago, to be exact. 

He was young and inexperienced, but he had the stamina of a twenty-year-old with the determination of a seasoned man, and that made him unstoppable. He was cocky, confident that he would be able to deal with the rotten world and finish a winner. That cockiness had later caused him much grief, and cost him many sleepless nights. He remembered his first meeting with an important investor, and how unprepared he felt for it, so much that he had to stop time to steady himself, as he was on the verge of a panic attack. That was the day that he knew that no matter how prepared he felt, he would always be lacking something. That meeting alone taught him that this world was incredibly cruel, and he needed to work hard and be completely confident of what he was doing if he wanted to win. And as the good student Victor had always been, he had learned his lesson. He started working harder than ever before, so he would never feel that helplessness again.

His wife, however, wouldn’t go through so much trouble. She was older, and life had taught her a few hard lessons as well, and she was incredibly insightful. She also possessed a quality Victor had a hard time mastering, and that was the main reason why she was perfect for this job: she was good with people. Right at the beginning, when she was just an intern helping him clean up the mess Ted had made, she had shown incredible proficiency in relating to the partners, offering good arguments and solutions for a continued collaboration with the company, so much so that after her departure partners had called to demand to work specifically with her. She wasn’t as experienced as Victor when it came to investments, but she was good at what he did the worst in, working closely with the partners. Victor could use that. With his knowledge and Andrea’s people skills, they would be unstoppable.

Victor was eager to see what she had done to the fifth floor. She had kept him at bay, saying she wanted to surprise him on the inauguration day, and he had obliged, wanting to make her feel like this was truly her project. However, curiosity was getting the best of him, and he was starting to find this whole idea of surprising him absurd. She could use his help, he told himself, as he headed for the elevator. Maybe she was feeling overwhelmed, and could some words of support.

Exiting the elevator, he found the big glass doors closed. He wasn’t sure of what to do. If he called Andy, she would send him back up. No, he wouldn’t have that. He knocked on the glass doors, and one of the interns, Kenny, came to open the door.

“Oh, Mr. Lee.” He quickened to put aside the coffee cup he was holding, an embarrassed look on his face. “I’ll let Andrea, I mean, Mrs. Lee know you are here.” 

“No need, I’ll walk myself in.” Victor gave the intern his best unapproachable face, so he wouldn’t even consider stopping him. Without another word, he went through the hall, dawning on him later that he had no idea where his wife was, or where her office was located.

Victor suddenly noticed that, even for a company that was yet to start business, LCG was eerily quiet. It was merely a day before the inauguration, the room should be bustling with people busying themselves with their laptops and phones. His wife was also nowhere to be seen. 

Obviously alone with his thoughts, Victor looked around and for the first time appreciated the decoration. The whole place was decorated in earthy tones, with the occasional accent of yellow and blue, and one could find plants pretty much everywhere. While LFG had this elegant modern, imponent decoration, designed almost to show status and to intimidate, LCG felt cozy. It was inviting and warm, allowing dialog and confraternization, which was probably exactly what Andrea was aiming for.

“You’re here? I told you I would come and meet you.” He heard her voice and turned, seeing her peeking outside from the glass door of the conference room.

“I’m not known for doing what I’m told.” He smiled.

“I’m just finishing up a training session here.” Andrea smiled back. “I’ll be right out to give you a tour, Mr. Curious CEO.”

Victor watched as his wife reentered the conference room, noticing for the first time that all her staff were there. He looked around again. The floor was brimming with potential and the energy of new ideas, new possibilities on the horizon. LFG was like this once. He could still remember his younger self, barely a man, at his own inauguration.

_ He had hired the best caterer, the best interior designers, and invited Loveland’s elite to the inauguration. He had delivered the perfect speech and was received with applause. He had the best media coverage one could hope for, the reputable finance newspapers calling him a “prodigy child”, anticipating for him the greatest conquests. He couldn’t have wished for more, everything was perfect. _

_ And his father was yet to arrive. _

_ The fact was that Gregory Lee was displeased with the starting of LFG. He had always expected Victor to work for him in his company, as his number two, and when Victor said he wanted to start his own company, his father was deeply offended. _

_ Victor had never meant to aggravate his father, his sole intention was to prove to him that he could bring honor to the family name on his own. He wanted nothing more than to make his father proud. But the painful truth was that no matter what he did, he would never achieve that. _

_ He recognized the familiar face among his guests. It was his father’s lawyer, Derek. _

_ “Good afternoon, Victor.” He greeted him dryly. _

_ “Welcome.” Victor shook his hand. “Did my father not come?” _

_ “I came on his behalf. As you can imagine, Mr. Lee has more important business to attend than to enable your pubescent illusions.” Derek’s tone was condescending, almost mocking. “No matter what other fools may say, it is obvious that LFG will not last six months. You lack the expertise and to be frank, the strength to keep it going.” _

_ “He’s not coming?” Victor wasn’t surprised, but part of him wanted to believe he had heard wrong. _

_ “And apparently the acumen as well. I believe that has already been established .” Derek sneered. “Let’s hope, for your benefit, that your father will still take you after this whole thing collapses. Enjoy your little party.” _

_ Hours later, after guests and staff had left, Victor sat in his office, deep in thought. His father still saw him as an impressionable spoiled little child, despite his constant efforts to impress him. He had come extremely far, and still, his father ignored his feats, even sending other people to mock him. _

_ To make matters worse, Victor feared his father was right. He feared that LFG was doomed to fail, and all the families depending on his paycheck would be left in ruin, because of his dream. If he fell, many would fall with him. And that was a weight that he couldn’t possibly bear. _

_ Feelings of solitude and despair dug deep in Victor’s skin, and he started to feel his breath turning shallow, as well as the sense of dread that announced one of his panic attacks. _

_ Victor held his breath, clenching his fists in anger. No. Not this time. He wouldn’t allow it. _

_ He would fully accept his solitude, wear it like an armor. Yes, he was inexperienced, but he would work harder than he ever worked before. He would prove to his father and Derek that he wasn’t a delusional child, he would win their respect.  _

_ He would find her. And he would no longer be alone. _

_ Victor closed the door of his office as he left, leaving his frail childish self behind. And he never felt weak again. _

The sound of a door opening and people hurriedly leaving woke him up from his reverie. Andrea’s employees, noticing he was standing there, greeted him sheepishly. Even though he was not their employer, it was evident to him that he evoked some kind of fear in them, so they fled to their own places as quickly as possible. Andrea remained inside, disconnecting her laptop from the large screen in the conference room.

“Come in.” He heard her call. “Come see the conference room.”

The room was, like in LFG, surrounded by glass panes, apart from the wall that held the screen. However, that was not the first thing he noticed.

“A round table? Will I also find a sword stuck in a rock?” He joked.

“You don’t like it?” Andrea’s face fell. “I chose it because, well, what you do and I are different things. You need to exert dominance, and I need to promote dialogue. But if you feel it’s not fitting. I can-”

“Don’t you dare change a thing.” Victor interrupted her with a stern look. “It is your project, you do as you see fit. Your idea is quite good, actually. I would never have thought of it.”

“Yes, you would.” She squinted at him playfully. “Do you want some coffee? I could use some.”

“I don’t want to keep you, I’m sure you have plenty to busy yourself with. I just came for a quick look.” 

“It’s fine, I could use the break.” She took his hand, leading him outside the room. “Since my husband couldn’t wait for the inauguration, I may as well give him the tour.”

The coffee room was large, with orange and green accents, tables and bean bags scattered all around. It was more vibrant than LFG, and Victor wondered for a moment if his employees would enjoy this atmosphere more than the one they found at LFG. Maybe he could make some small changes as well. Especially concerning the coffee. It was almost aggravating how much better LCG’s coffee was, compared to the one he bought for his staff.

“What brand is this coffee?” He went to the cupboard to look at the package. “It’s delicious.”

“Diane bought it. Yummy, right?” Andrea handed him a sugar packet. “Come, let me show you my office.”

Victor was in awe of what Andrea had done to the place. He noticed, as he walked to her office, how the personnel were happy and excited working, the atmosphere lively and brimming with ideas. A far cry from LFG’s professional aloofness. It felt like he was in a different building altogether. 

Andrea’s office was obviously far from minimalistic, but within good taste. True to her character, his wife surrounded herself with things she cherished, some souvenirs he had given her over the time they were together, pictures of her with friends and family, of course, himself. On the light brown toned walls, pictures of trees and forests, the symbol she had borrowed for herself to remind her of strength.

Victor sat next to her on the grey sofa against the wall, decorated with orange and white pillows. And again, Victor felt slightly aggravated.

“Your sofa is more comfortable than mine.” He confessed, adjusting his position on the seat to better feel its softness.

“Diane knows a place.” Andrea laughed. “Really, all you pointed out was Diane’s work.”

“Your decoration is impressive, your coffee is better, your sofa is better.” Victor pretended to be upset. “I changed my mind, I want Diane back.”

“Over my dead body.” Andrea smiled mischievously. “It’s not my fault that you didn’t realize her potential.”

“I did realize yours, did I not?” He teased her back.

“Yes, but mine was obvious.” Andrea chuckled, but couldn’t hide the nervous look in her eyes.

Victor recognized it immediately. He had felt the same way, over a decade ago.

“Feeling nervous?” He held her hand.

“Nervous? No.” She swatted at him. “The correct term would be terrified. On the brink of a heart attack.”

“Excellent.” Victor smirked, sipping his coffee.

“Wait, that’s it? No words of comfort and encouragement?” 

“All of those people outside, working for you, they have left an established company to be here. Their fate lies in your hands. If you fail, most of them will be unemployed. You should be terrified.” He frowned at Andrea, who was staring at him, surprised, her eyes wide.

“You are right. You are absolutely right. Oh God.” Andrea lowered her head between her knees. “What am I doing?”

“You are missing my point here.” Victor softened his tone and caressed her curls. “These are fears you should have. I can’t tell you it will all be smooth, because it won’t. There will be times when problems pile up and you’ll be more than willing to give up, but this weight you feel on your back right now won’t let you. Some fear is realistic, even healthy, and it will be your drive. It was mine.”

Andrea looked up at him, an unconvinced look on her face.

“Oh please, you were practically born and raised as a CEO. This is second nature to you.”

“You’d be surprised.” He gave her a self-deprecating smile. “People assume that my father helped me build LFG, but that couldn’t be furthest from the truth. He was on opposing force. He didn’t want me to do this. I was all alone. To him, this was a joke, a delusion I was acting on, with no concrete future.”

“Why am I not surprised to hear that?” Andrea shook her head in disgust.

“I was so young.” Victor chuckled, letting his mind wander to a decade back. “My opponents felt like they could easily fool me, and tried to, on several occasions. I had to be on top of my game at all times, and never let my guard down. I lost count of the sleepless nights I have spent working or worrying about something. Eventually, with experience and age, I gained my footing, but it was touch and go until then. And what kept me going wasn’t pride, or money, or power. It was the fear of disappointing the people that had believed and invested their careers in me, including myself.”

Andrea was silent, considering his words. She wouldn’t have the troubles he had, he was certain of it. She was older, more seasoned, and extremely talented, even if she didn’t see it in herself. She was a fighter, a bright mind deeply respected in the financial market, and despite his small lecture, he knew she wasn’t cocky. But he had to tell her there would be difficult times. And no matter how much he wanted to offer himself as her safety net, he knew she wouldn’t take it.

“That being said, I know you will prosper. And when things go wrong, because that’s inevitable, I want you to know that I am proud of you, provided you don’t let it bring you down or make you give up.” 

Without another word, Victor took his wife’s face in his hand, his lips touching hers. Pride, love, gratitude weren’t big enough words to comprise what he felt for her. It was beyond comprehension or explanation.

“And I’m not alone.” She smiled at him. “Neither are you.”

“It’s fair to say my life improved considerably since a certain Portuguese girl came to complete her internship at my company.” He smiled back, pulling her for a kiss.

The door to her office suddenly opened wide.

“I hope you didn’t miss me much!” Diane entered suddenly, pushing a stroller. “Victor, you’re here!” Diane blushed slightly. “That will teach me to knock, I could have found you guys… busy with other affairs.”

“Oh my God, is that little Penny?” Andrea peeked into the stroller. “She’s so beautiful. Can I hold her?”

“Of course you can, you have auntie privileges.” Diane carefully took her baby from the stroller, placing it in Andrea’s arms.

“She’s so perfect, Di, congratulations.” Andrea smiled at the baby in her arms, completely lovestruck. “Victor, come meet Penny.”

Victor was still for a moment, watching her wife’s reactions, any hint of sorrow or pain, but he saw none of that. Only love and wonder. He watched his wife cradling that small child in her arms, he drank in the happy look on her face, and his heart panged, knowing she could never have that. She would have been a wonderful mother. It fit her just right.

“I came to wish you good luck before the inauguration, tomorrow will be too crowded for the baby.” Diane explained. “How are things going?”

“Everything is rolling, I’m pretty close to getting the Tobias account.” Andrea answered as Penny cooed in her arms. “Yes, Aunt Andy nailed the bastard. Girl power.”

“The guy from the dairy factory?” Diane was in awe. “The man is insufferable. How did you do it?”

“Just wait until I show you the list of demands he sent me. It’s on my computer.” Andrea turned to Victor. “Here, hold Penny for a moment.”

Before he could utter a word, he was already holding the baby, Andrea moving fast to her computer to show the said list to Diane. Penny had big blue eyes, just like her mother, that were watching him carefully as he admired her.

“Hello, Penny.” He smiled at her. “I’m Victor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Penny gave him a toothless grin. “She smiled at me.” He turned to the women.

“She’s very young, Victor, she can’t smile yet.” Andrea gave him a condescending smile. “It’s probably just gas.”

No, it wasn’t. Penny was still smiling at him.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s a dummy.” Victor talked to the baby in a soft voice. “We both know what’s going on, right?”

No wonder Goldman’s eyes shone every time he mentioned his daughter, she was wonderful; heart-meltingly beautiful. He had every reason to be proud of her.

Victor gave her his index finger to hold on to, surprised that a small baby could already have such a strong grip. He wondered if this feeling of warmth in one’s heart, the sense of absolute surrender for someone, was what a parent was supposed to feel. He thought of his own parents, and of how that feeling seemed to evade them completely. For a long time, he believed it was due to his own lack of worth, but now it was clear to him that it wasn’t. He wasn’t the father of this child, she had no other accomplishments but her mere existence, and still, he felt ready to fight for her, if necessary. Or for Ana.

“You are absolutely perfect. Your father is right to feel proud of you.” He whispered to Penny.

The thought crept in, strong but subtle. Victor only noticed it when it sounded in his mind.

_ When I have my own child, I will let her know I’m proud of her every single day. _

When Andrea was struggling with her infertility, he was so occupied trying to heal her that he never took a second to look within and see what  _ he _ wanted. He wanted to be a father. He wanted to build the family he never had with the love of his life. With her.


	10. How Far We've Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> She - Elvis Costello

Victor watched her from afar as she fumbled with the zipper of her dress. He found her adorable, lightly scoffing at herself, her small hands trying to position to a good angle to get the job done, while she carefully watched herself in the mirror.

He mischievously stood in the distance, concealing himself from her, letting her fend for herself a little longer while he observed. This was his guilty pleasure, a small moment that was only his, when she was alone, oblivious to his presence, lost in a secret dialogue with herself. He drank every one of her expressions, how she silently scolded herself when she failed to do what she intended, how she would secretly pat herself in the back when she finally achieved it. 

Eventually, feeling he had had his daily fix, he walked up to her and placed his hands on top of hers, still trying to pull the zipper.

“Need help?” He couldn’t help the slight amusement in his voice.

“Ugh. Yes.” She scoffed, turning her back to him so he could help her. “These dresses are so needlessly complicated. I’m always afraid I’ll pull too hard and rip the fabric.”

“That’s why husbands were invented.” He joked. “To help their clumsy wives zip their dresses.”

“Is that so?” She played along. “I thought it was to change tires.”

“No, that’s why road assistance was invented.” He quipped.

“Right, I’ve never seen you change a tire ever.” She turned and placed her hands on his chest, looking pensive. “Hm. I got myself a faulty husband.” She teased.

“And I got myself a wife that can’t reach the top shelf without help.” He smirked. “Life isn’t perfect.”

“How dare you?” She smacked his chest, making him chuckle. “That’s it, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” She went to look for her purse, pretending to be offended.

“Tonight is a big night.” He changed the subject. “Feeling nervous?”

“I think, at this point, feeling nervous is pretty much my normal state.” She laughed at her own exaggeration. “Ok, honestly, how do I look?”

The deep green satin dress looked stunning on her. The lace on the corset hugged her breasts in a perfect and elegant way, and the backless design showed her soft skin, the one he loved to kiss in their most intimate moments. He softly ran his fingers on her back, anticipating the events that would follow the gala. 

“Honestly?” He pulled her closer, whispering wet in her ear. “Breathtaking.”

Inside the limousine, on their way to the ceremony, he heard her laugh, looking at her phone.

“Just look at this.” Andrea showed him the screen. He immediately identified Guy, Xavier and Mr. Mills in Guy’s restaurant, toasting with red wine, a caption below the picture that said:  _ Á belle Andrea! Felicitations! _

“That was heartwarming.” He quipped. “Remind me to send them something to thank them for the support.”

The beautifully decorated ballroom was brimming with warmth and life, and Victor could hear in every corner people engage in interesting conversations about religion, economy or politics. The greatest minds of Loveland were gathered into that very same place, and anyone that was remotely interested in drinking a little bit of knowledge was bound to have a very bountiful night.

Victor and Andrea were received with honor and enthusiasm by the GESA president and his assistant, Andrea being treated almost like royalty. True to herself, his wife was impervious to all the flattery, as she still couldn’t place herself among the great. Victor knew that was her greatest weapon: because she never felt like she was finally arriving, she would never stop walking. And because of that, no one knew how far she would walk.

As they sat at their table and Andrea, the eternal social butterfly, chatted idly with some guests, Victor let his mind wander to years before. Two years before, to be exact, when he didn’t know she would be his, and she didn’t know she would be brilliant. But on that specific day, he saw something on her that told him she would go far. And how.

_ It was a Saturday morning, and he was visiting Loveland’s Public Library. The Mayor had invited him under the pretense of showing how his last monetary donation had been used, but Victor was no fool. He was perfectly aware that the politician was after another donation. Still, he let himself be led by the man through the many floors of the building, pretending to be unaware of his true intentions. It wasn’t like he had better plans anyway, and he knew how important his donations were, especially to students that couldn’t afford the books that their classes demanded. _

_ “This should interest you since it’s your field.” The Mayor announced as they arrived at the Economic Sciences floor. “We are proud to say that, thanks to your generosity, we have an extensive collection of books and manuals. As you can see by how busy this place is, many students come here to study and research during the weekends.” _

_ Victor took a look around at the place, and just like the Mayor said, all the tables were occupied with laptops and books, the people sitting at them engaged in stimulating conversations. Most of these people weren’t born with a silver spoon on their mouths like he had, and thanks to something that required little effort from him, they could study and work for a better life. Victor couldn’t think of a better use for his money. Enjoying a sudden feeling of accomplishment, Victor was about to leave to visit the next floor, when something caught his eye. At the end of the room, by the corner, was that Portuguese girl that worked for him, the one he had hired just a couple of months ago, Andrea. _

_ His heart gave the alarm, pounding heavily, giving the rest of his body all sorts of instructions. He could feel something inside him flutter, his breath becoming faster, his palms starting to sweat. He had no idea why that woman caused such a reaction in him, the only time he spoke to her was during her interview, and he sure wasn’t going to let himself get all flustered for someone he barely knew. So he took a discreet deep breath, trying to regain control, telling his own body to quit the nonsense. _

_ Despite it all, there was no harm in staying for a little longer and observing her. He was naturally interested in studying people’s behavior, especially the people that worked for him. It was not like he was staying behind to look at her, per se, he just wanted to know what she really was like. He could even say it was a precautionary measure, no more than that. With that thought firmly in mind, because there was obviously no other reason to do what he was about to do, he turned to the Mayor. _

_ “If you don’t mind, I would like to take the time to explore this place a little bit further. Alone. I’ll meet you in the lobby.” _

_ Before the Mayor could retort, Victor turned his back on him. Taking a random book from one of the shelves, he sat on a corner where he could see her but was sure she couldn’t see him. It would be enjoyable to just sit and read for a while, enjoy the ambiance, he told himself. No, this had nothing to do with her at all. _

_ However, Victor realized that he had no idea if the book he was holding was actually interesting. He was yet to read a word of it. Instead, his eyes kept stubbornly drifting back to her, curious to see what she was doing.  _

_ Her table was full of books, her open laptop, and a notebook ridiculously filled with colorful sticky notes. She looked different than usual, wearing casual jeans and a navy blue sweater, her curly hair in a messy bun that a pencil kept in place. She was laser-focused on her work, apparently taking quotes from one of the books and typing them on her laptop, making the occasional annotation on her notebook. The several empty cups of coffee at her table indicated she had been working since quite early, probably the whole morning. _

_ Victor realized that, much to his surprise, a feeling of pride was growing inside him, and he simply put it aside, like he did with most of his feelings. He had nothing to be proud about, she was merely an employee, no one of relevance in his life. Besides, for all he knew, she was working hard but failing miserably, making all sorts of unforgivable mistakes. _

_ Still, he had to admit, her effort was remarkable. Most people slept in on Saturday mornings or spent their weekend resting or entertaining themselves with ludic activities, and yet she was there, buried in books for who knew how long. Furthermore, Victor knew the previous day had been hard for her, as Ted had told him that they left the company close to midnight, due to a problem one of his clients had. Regardless, she was there. It was ridiculous for Victor to feel proud of her, but completely understandable if he experienced at least a shred of surprise. _

_ She stopped her work, reading the covers of the books she had on her table, and frowning. She suddenly got up from her table and walked to the librarian’s desk. Without a second thought, Victor followed her. _

_ “Excuse me.” He heard her call the librarian. “Do you by any chance have “The Theory of Development”, by Aidan Thorpe?” _

_ Victor knew that book. It was a study published in the ’90s that had caused immense controversy, so further editions had been canceled, remaining only the first printed copies. Victor had purchased it for his personal collection and found it brilliant. It was interesting that Andrea was also using it. _

_ The librarian struck a few keys on her computer and shook her head, Andrea’s face falling, disheartened. Thanking the woman, she turned to leave, absorbed in her thoughts. In fact, so absorbed that she wasn’t minding where she was going and bumping- _

_ On him. _

_ “Oh God, it’s you!” She jumped back, looking slightly frightened. “I mean, good morning, Sir. And I’m sorry.” _

_ It was obvious to Victor that she became deeply uncomfortable with the sight of him. That quickly put him in a bad mood. _

_ “Watch where you’re going.” Victor scolded her, although he didn’t mean to. “Looking for Thorpe’s work? It’s incredibly hard to find.” _

_ “I know.” She sighed. “There was a copy at Calouste Gulbenkian, back at home, I’ll try to see if I can get any copies of it.” She tucked a curl behind her ear, not looking him in the eye. _

_ “Interesting fashion choice.” He mocked, pointing to the pencil in her hair. “Is that how young people use stationery these days?” _

_ “I forgot my hair tie.” She seemed unamused. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to work. Enjoy your weekend.” _

_ Victor had no choice but to watch her and she hurriedly walked to her table, gathering all her things and leaving in a rush. She obviously couldn’t stand him. But then again, he knew he wasn’t all that loveable, being a business mogul comes with a price, and for the most part, he was willing to pay it. Yet, he couldn’t shake the sadness to see her leave like that. _

_ Back at his apartment, Victor found himself staring at his bookshelf. Something was brewing inside him, he could feel it, but he was too much of a coward to look at it. He had been hurt before. He needed to tread lightly. _

_ But she needed this. And it was so easy to give it to her. Was he really the kind of person that would disregard someone’s need for the sake of self-preservation? With a decided scoff, he took the book off his shelf and placed it on his coffee table. On the inside of the cover, he wrote a few words, closing it immediately. _

_ He took his phone and dialed the number. She could never know. _

_ “I will give you the donation you need.” He spoke, eyes focused on the book. “However, I have a special request.” _

“Is everything ok?” He heard her ask. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“What? Are you done listening to Frank’s dissertations about his trips to Namibia?”

“I find them interesting actually.” She came close to him, whispering in his ear. “But the man does talk a  _ lot _ .”

They both chuckled privately, as they watched from the corner of their eyes the said guest go on another tirade, gesticulating furiously. He lovingly took his wife’s wrist, the one where she wore her charm bracelet.

“You’re wearing it today.” He twirled the V charm between his fingers, proud to have her show that part of him.

“I wear it every day.” She gave him a confused frown.

“I assumed you wouldn’t today, fearing it wouldn’t go with the dress.”

“It’s part of me.” She touched the bracelet on her wrist like it was her favorite thing in the world. “I could never take it.”

He took his wife’s hand again, kissing the back, the softness of her skin and her scent making his heart swell. He loved how she proudly wore his gift, the testimony of their life together like it was her lucky charm, her source of strength.

She was very fond of symbols and superstitions, and although Victor was more of a logical man, even he had to admit the power objects seemed to have in summoning the best in someone, or their worst.

He could still remember that Sunday afternoon, after taking her out to lunch. He was at her place, baking cookies, while she worked on her study. 

_ “It smells delicious.” She commented from the table, as he took the cookies from the tray to cool. _

_ “It will only take another ten minutes. Are you ready for a break? I’ll boil some water for tea.” _

_ “Yes, please.” She stretched her body, stiff from sitting so long. “I’ll clear the table.” _

_ As the water boiled and the cookies cooled, he helped her clear the table of all books and sticky notes she had laying around, spotting the book he had donated to the library. He held it in his hand with a smile. _

_ “That one belongs to the library.” She explained. “I should return it soon, but the librarian says I can keep it as long as I want, and to be honest, it’s breaking my heart to have to return it. I may buy it from them.” _

_ “Why is it so special?” Victor smiled, hoping his expression wouldn’t give away his secret. _

_ “The previous owner wrote this on the cover, see?” She opened the book, showing him the inside of the cover. “Probably for motivation. And you know what? Every time I feel overwhelmed, I look at that inscription, and I feel stronger. It does work.” _

_ Victor couldn’t have guessed the impact his words on a cover of an old book could have on her life, but he was glad to be a positive influence in her work, even if disguised. The following week, while on a business trip, he texted her. _

**_You no longer need to return the book. It’s yours._ **

“Why do I feel so nervous? I already know I won.” Andrea commented as they started announcing the awards.

“Is it because of the speech?” He held her hand. “If you forget it, just speak from the heart.”

“And now, ladies and gentleman,” a voice announced, “to present the award for Most Promising Mind in Economics… Professor Chauncey Williamson.”

Andrea froze on her seat. It was the teacher that gave her an incredibly hard time when she was defending her doctorate thesis. The professor climbed the stairs to the stage, taking the microphone.

“Ladies and gentleman, good evening.” He started. “Most of you don’t know this, but Mrs. Lee and I share a piece of history together, when she was still Miss Jones. In fact, I was one of the teachers invited to evaluate her thesis. I must admit that, while back in the day I considered Miss Jones  _ too good to be true _ , Mrs. Lee has not failed to disappoint. Her ongoing study shows a lot of promise and raises many important questions, which is why it is my greatest honor to give the winner for Most Promising Mind in Economics, Dr. Andrea Lee!”

Andrea turned to her husband, pecking him on the lips, before getting up to deliver her speech.

“Go get them.” Victor whispered, before he saw his wife walk towards the stage.

“I have to admit, Dr. Williamson, I wasn’t such a fan of you back then, but I kind of like you now.” She joked, and everyone in the audience laughed. “First of all, I would like to thank GESA for this honor and its juri, and all of the present here for sharing this moment with me. I am deeply honored. There is a saying, no man is an island. And this is particularly true for this award, because, as you may imagine, I didn’t win it on my own. I’d like to thank my husband, who has been with me since day one, who believed in me even when I didn’t believe in myself, and made sure I was supported in every step of the way. I love you handsome, and I’m so grateful for having you in my life.”

Victor found himself close to tears, the pride and emotion being too much to bear with a straight face. He mouthed  _ I love you too  _ to his wife, although he knew words wouldn’t be able to convey the warmth he felt in his heart.

“I’d also like to thank my family and friends, for putting up with my absence and moods when I was too busy, you guys are the best, and I wouldn’t trade you for the world. I also want to thank my team, who worked relentlessly and believed in my project, taking hours and hours of their personal time so we could make the deadline we had defined. And lastly, I want to thank who I like to call my silent supporter.” Andrea’s voice faltered slightly with the emotion. “You see, when I was just starting to write my thesis for my doctorate, and I couldn’t afford expensive books for reference, I had to use the Loveland’s Public Library. There was a book that I needed,  _ The Theory of Development,  _ by Aidan Thorpe, and that the library was kind enough to let me take home temporarily for consultation. Inside the cover of that book, there was a quote that said  _ The best view comes after the hardest climb. _ I have to say, that quote changed my life. Every time I felt disheartened, or tired, or felt like giving it up completely, I would go to that book and read that quote, and I found myself strong again. I don’t know who you are, and maybe you won’t listen to my speech, but I want to say to the world that your words gave me strength, and you are also a reason why I’m here. Thank you.”

Victor smiled as he applauded her speech, his heart feeling so big that it could barely fit in his chest. He would never tell her that the book was actually from him, and he was the one who wrote those words, although she could easily figure it out by his handwriting. He would keep it secret like his own personal treasure, the knowledge that he had been her supporter since even before she knew, that he loved her even before she loved him. This was for him and him alone. His guilty pleasure.

That day was a memorable day in their lives, and Victor couldn’t help to trace back all the events that led to it. How she started as a not so shy intern at Loveland, but so unaware of her potential. How even when faced with major difficulties, her past being all over the media, her career being on the line, she never gave up. How she bravely stood up to her abuser, and his father, and anyone who was unjust or had hurt someone significant in her life. If he had to describe his wife with a handful of adjectives, two of them would certainly be brave and relentless.

Later that night, he sat in his living room, nursing a glass of brandy and watching the city skyline, like he did many times when he was too overwhelmed by his own thoughts. Feelings like pride and love filled his heart, but there was one he could not shake off: sorrow. He had never seen his wife give up on anything, except for the thing she wanted the most. She had come so far, improved her life in so many ways, healed from the past, but there was one thing that still stung her heart: the fact that she would never become a biological mother.

As his loving husband, Victor decided that it was his duty not to let her give up on her dream, or better, their dream. He had seen her barely recover from their last try, and his heart feared that mentioning the subject again would reopen old wounds, but he couldn’t let her fold like that. There were still options. They still stood a chance.

“The bed is cold without you.” He heard her complain from the door.

“Come here.” He extended his arms to her. “I’ll warm you up.”

She sat on his lap, running her fingers through his hair.

“You’re drinking alone in the dark.” She looked at him with worried eyes. “Is something upsetting you?”

“Just lost in thought, that’s all.” He leaned his head against her chest.

“Anything in particular?” She kept combing his hair with her fingers. Victor closed his eyes, enjoying her care.

“How far we have come. How we were before, how we are now.” He mumbled.

“We did come a long way, didn’t we?” She was reminiscing. “I remember my trip to Loveland. It felt like navigating uncharted waters. I have changed so much since then.”

“Why did we give up? We never give up.” He looked up to her, knowing he didn’t need to specify. The look in her eyes told him she understood.

“I can’t give you a child, Victor.” She answered weakly.

“But we can have one. We can adopt. She may not be our blood or share physical characteristics, but we will love her. She will be ours, be a Lee, all the same.”

Andrea watched him lovingly as he spoke, tears brimming her eyes.

“I don’t want to give up just yet.” This time, it was his turn to ask. “Will you do this with me?”

“Yes.” She smiled as she let a tear fall. “I will.”


	11. Bonding over crickets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Bigger Than My Body - John Mayer

We stood before the old wooden doors, holding hands.

“We don’t have to decide anything yet.” Victor squeezed my shoulder. “We will just get some information.” 

“I know.” I took a deep breath.

“Ready?” He gave me a loving smile.

“As I will ever be.” I offered him a weak smile in return.

He rang the doorbell, taking a step backward, his hand holding mine.

We were greeted by an old lady, with grey hair held up in a careful bun, deep wrinkles framing blue eyes.

“Victor! So nice to see you!” She took Victor’s hand, shaking it. “And you must be Andrea! Nice meeting you!”

“Andrea, this is Miss Dillon, the orphanage director.” Victor introduced us. I smiled, shaking her hand.

We were led into an old corridor, leading to what I suspected was her office. Inside, a table with tea and cookies was waiting for us.

“Sit down, let me serve you some tea.” She took the teapot, filling our cups. “So, Andrea, Victor tells me you would like to adopt a child.”

“We want to know more about the process, yes.” I said, taking the steamy cup from the table.

“It would be fairly easy, to be honest.” She sat down, her hands moving as she spoke. “Firstly, we have some standard procedures before we even introduce you to a child, like background checks, a full course you need to attend, a few sessions with a counselor. But I think, in your particular case, we can forgo all of those. Victor has been a good friend of ours for quite some time, and I think I know him long enough to know he is a good man and an excellent candidate for an adoptive parent. And knowing his standards, I can only assume you are no less than a remarkable woman.”

“To say the very least.” He smiled at me, taking my hand, and I let out the breath I didn’t even realize I was holding.

“I can see that.” Miss Dillon smiled. “Which is why I think you are good candidates to go straight to referral. What kind of child do you think would be the best fit for your home?”

“We haven’t really discussed it…” I hesitated, looking at Victor. “But maybe the younger the better, for a better adaptation?”

“Yes.” He nodded. 

“Very well. I will look into our files to see what we have that we can refer to you, and then we’ll set up a meeting.”

“So, what’s it like?” I fidgeted in my seat. “We spend time with this child and see how it goes?”

“Exactly. You interact with the child to see if there’s a bond.” The director nodded.

“But… What if there is no bond?” I started to panic slightly. “What do you say to that child?  _ I’m sorry, but they didn’t want you _ ?”

“Well, you don’t exactly disclose to the child what’s happening…” The director hesitated.

“Sure, but they know, right? They are children but they are not idiots! What if we don’t feel anything? What if the child doesn’t like us? Do we adopt her against her will? How does that happen?” My hand flew to my forehead, Victor catching it midair and squeezing it.

“Listen, there is no right method to do this.” Miss Dillon leaned on her desk, speaking to us with a knowing soft voice. “Trust me, we have tried several. This is the one that brings less anxiety to the children. Of course, there is the chance of refusal from one or both parts, but I don’t want you to consider the worst already. Just the fact that you are considering the child’s feelings tells me you won’t refuse any child, and any child will feel it too.” She gave me a soft smile. “We will be contacting you shortly. Just come with an open heart. You will do fine.”

Two days later, Victor got a phone call from the orphanage, saying that they had found a good match for us: a three-year-old girl whose parents had died in a tragic accident, without any known relatives. We scheduled a meeting for Sunday afternoon, and we bought a ragdoll to give her.

Victor seemed calm and patient with the whole thing. I was a bundle of nerves.

“I mean, this girl has some recollection of her parents.” I spoke from the walk-in closet, as I changed into a dress. “Can you imagine being so young, living with a happy family, and then being told you will never see your parents again, but  _ Hey, here’s a brand new set of parents for you, they have actually no idea of what they are doing _ ? She’s going to resent us on principle alone. She wants her mother, not me.”

“Firstly, I don’t think they will be telling her that.” Victor walked in to pick a tie. “Second, remember what Miss Dillon told you? Just go with an open heart and you’ll do fine. These children are mostly starving for affection and in need of a good home.” He came to me, holding my chin, making me face him. “Besides, I know any child will love you. Just show them that warm smile of yours.”

“What if I don’t like her for some reason? What then?” I sat down to put on my shoes. “What if I find I don’t have a maternal instinct? That I am better off not being a mother anyway?” 

Victor kneeled in front of me, holding my shoulders, a slightly worried look in his eyes.

“Why are you actively creating scenarios in which things go wrong? Do you not want to do this?”

“I do… I just…” I trailed off with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I know I’m being incredibly hard. I’m just afraid this won’t work. And this is our last chance. If we want to become parents, we need to do this right. How are you not nervous?”

“Being nervous won’t guarantee me success, quite the contrary. Besides, I’m not doing this alone.” He held my hand. “Neither are you.”

I would like to say his kind and wise words relaxed me, but they didn’t. The last time I had tried to become a mother it was only to get my hopes up and then see them crash down violently again. I wasn’t ready for another loss, I had just recovered from the last one. In retrospect, my intensive worry was my weird way of protecting myself in case it didn’t work. Should the worse case scenario happen, I was already protected.

It was a sunny afternoon, so when we arrived at the orphanage, all the kids were playing outside. We were told to wait inside, so our presence wouldn’t alarm the other children, while the girl was getting ready. We obediently stood in the corridor, waiting. Out of the blue, Victor got a phone call.

“It’s Goldman.” He read from his phone screen. “He knows I’m here, so if he’s calling it must be urgent. I’ll take this outside, send for me when they call for us.”

Awesome, just awesome. I was a nervous wreck, my palms were sweaty and I had lost my companion. I felt like a naughty kid about to be summoned to the principal’s office, the time dragging lazily. I looked at my wristwatch, only two minutes had passed since we arrived.

Trying to distract myself, I looked at the decorations. There were pictures of the kids in the orphanage taken every year, Miss Dillon present in every single one of them. It was clear that she was doing this for decades. In the children’s smile, a sad resignation, but a hope for better days. I could do that, I could give a child a happy life. I could give a child the dream of better days. And I would get those same days in return.

Lots in my own thoughts, I wandered through the corridor, when I noticed a small red-haired boy sitting on one of the wooden seats, holding a children’s book. Maybe I could talk to him a little. Victor was taking the longest time to return, and I was in dire need of something to distract me from my anxiety.

“Do you mind if I sit here for a minute?” I pointed to the seat next to the boy.

“No.” He didn’t even lift his eyes from the book to answer me, totally engrossed in the book. I read the title. It was the children’s book version of Pixar’s movie “A Bug’s Life”.

“That is an awesome movie.” I tried to make conversation, pointing to his book. “Do you like the pictures?”

“Pictures are for toddlers.” He scoffed, seemingly aggravated with my comment. “I’m already four, I am reading it.”

I was baffled. I chuckled to hide my surprise, hoping I wouldn’t aggravate him any further.

“Well, yes, if you’re four, you are certainly not a toddler.” I noticed the boy seemed pleased with my answer, the frown on his face relaxing slightly. “Who taught you how to read?”

“No one.” He shrugged. “I taught myself.”

“Impressive.” I nodded. “By the way, my name is Andrea. What is yours?” I extended my hand formally.

“Are you here to adopt a child?” He took his eyes off the book.

“I am here waiting to meet one, yes.” I answered, uneasy with his question.

“Then why do you want to know my name? You won’t see me again.” He looked straight at me, and that was when I really noticed his features. His hair was somewhat long and curly, and he was staring at me with sweet dark brown eyes that stood out from his very fair skin. I could see he wasn’t being defensive. He was genuinely curious as to why an adult thought of starting a conversation with him.

“Well, I could see you again.” I smiled. “If we were friends, I could visit more often, and we could talk about things you like.”

“Would you really do that?” His eyes seemed to be studying mine. “Would you visit me?”

“I would.” I nodded. For some reason, that idea excited me more than anything in this world.

And then it hit me. I was bonding with that boy. We were talking to each other for no longer than five minutes, and I already felt this affection towards him. And Victor wasn’t there.

“I’m Owen, Owen Cole.” His tiny hand reached mine, shaking it. 

“Andrea Lee. Nice meeting you.” I melted with how adorable he was. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you!” I heard Victor approaching us from the end of the corridor.

“I’ve been busy making a new friend. Owen, this is my husband, Victor. Victor, this is my new friend, Owen.”

“Nice meeting you, Owen.” Victor smiled as the young boy formally shook his hand. “Andrea’s reading you a story?” He pointed at the book.

“I know how to read. I’m four already.” He explained to Victor, as he took a seat next to us. “I need to study hard if I want to become an insectologist. Better start now.”

Victor raised his eyebrows at me, surprised.

“You’re a very decided little man.” I complimented. “You know, when I was a little older than you, I would go to the forest next to my grandmother’s farm with my brother to hunt for crickets.”

“That is so cool!” His eyes widened. “Do you know that only males chirp, to call females to mate or chase away another male? They produce that sound by rubbing their wings together. And the females have their ears in their legs!” He laughed.

“Oh, I didn’t know about the ears!” I laughed as well.

“How did you catch them?” He asked, excited. “Did you use a special trap?”

“Just an empty bottle and some sugar, and a lot of patience. We would catch dozens of them sometimes. I can teach you how it’s done someday if you want to.”

I sense Miss Dillon approaching us with a smile, only to go past us without a word. Owen kept asking all sorts of questions and showing us what he knew about his favorite subject, which was in fact quite a lot. Victor would mostly listen, dropping a sentence now and then, apart from the time he shared his experience raising silkworms. When we noticed the time, it was getting dark, and Owen was summoned for dinner. We left him with another formal handshake and the promise that we would come back next week to visit him.

Back at home, I felt exhilarated, talking about how sweet that boy was, and so very enthusiastic.

“He learned how to read so he could learn more about insects!” I commented as I mixed the dressing into the salad. “That’s how determined he is. Reminds me of someone I know.”

“He’s a great kid, yes.” Victor smiled knowingly. “So, do you want to start formally visiting him for adoption?”

“What about the other girl we were supposed to see? Miss Dillon didn’t mention her when we left.” I frowned.

“Miss Dillon has been doing this for many decades. She must’ve canceled the meeting the moment she saw the two of you talking.” Victor replied as he finished setting the table.

I went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, tilting my head to look at him.

“Well, this is not a decision I can make on my own, and you were mostly very quiet. What do you think? Did you like him?”

“I liked him very much, he reminds me of you.” He kissed my forehead as he caressed my hair. “You know, the curls, the sweet brown eyes… He could easily pass as your child.”

“Our child.” I corrected.

“Yes.” He smiled widely. “Our child.”

“So that’s a yes?” I beamed at him. “Or a maybe?”

“A solid yes.”

He chuckled as I threw myself in his arms, covering his face with kisses. Carrying me to the kitchen counter, he sat me on it and took me in his arms, kissing me deeply.

“Is this really happening? Are we really becoming parents?”I whispered, afraid that somehow fate would listen and make things go wrong.

“We are.” It was Victor’s turn to beam at me. “To a very special little boy.”

“Are you happy?” I made him face me, so I could see his expression. His eyes were shining.

“Overjoyed.”

“I love you so much.” My voice was strained, overwhelmed with affection.

“I love you too, my light. Thank you.”

He held me tightly in his arms, and I could hear his heart beating fast with happiness. We had been through a lot, but we had finally made it. We were becoming a family of three. The happy family Victor never had, and the one I had always dreamed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this week! I hope you have liked it.  
> Please tell me your thoughts about this, good or bad. And send me some love if you can. I had one of the toughest weeks of my life emotionally wise, and to be frank, writing is one of the few things that brings me joy and purpose. So, just so I know I'm not talking to the void, could you please say hello?
> 
> Lots of love to you guys! Have a great week, and I'm sorry for venting a little! Muah!


	12. Father Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to express how good it feels to be back! This series has been such a rollercoaster ride, and there's so much more to come!  
> I hope you like it, and thank you for holding out for me! Lots of love to you amazing people!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Song For Someone - U2

_ The last injection was one of the worst Victor had had so far. He felt feverish, his stomach churning, angry, revolting against itself. But he knew what would happen should he vomit, so he did his best to keep whatever gunk they gave him that morning inside him. _

_ This time they put them all together in a room, a lady coming in now and then to check their temperatures. He noticed a small boy, probably four or five years old, weeping in the corner of the room. He hadn’t seen any of these kids before, this was obviously their first week there, but they already knew better than to comfort the small boy.  _

_ The boy tossed and turned, hands rubbing his tummy, occasionally moaning in pain. Victor immediately understood what was wrong. The injection was making him want to go too. _

_ “Don’t do it here. If you do, they will hurt you.” He whispered to the kid, but his voice was so strained and low from his own suffering that he wasn’t sure if the kid was able to hear it. _

_ And sure enough, a few minutes later, the kid turned to the wall sobbing loudly, his grey sweatpants wet with a brown stain, the room suddenly filled with a putrid smell. Something inside Victor snapped. In seconds he lost all sense of self-preservation, and before he noticed, he was by the kid’s side, stroking his back. _

_ “It’s ok, it won’t be so bad.” He tried to console the kid. “They’ll probably go easy on you because you’re small.” _

_ “What do we have here?” Came the guard, poking the boy with his stun baton to tease him. _

_ The boy’s sobs only grew louder, as he shook in fear. Probably not his first encounter with that baton. _

_ “He didn’t do it on purpose.” Victor intervened. “He’s sick and scared. Please don’t hurt him.” _

_ “Oh but you see, I turned it on already.” He touched Victor’s nose with his baton, the blue light in the tip looking ominous. “What should I do with it?” _

_ Before Victor could answer, the guard hit him right in the gut with his stick, tasing him. Immediately he lost all the strength he had left in his body and dropped on the floor, the contents of his stomach leaving his body, gushing from his mouth and nose. Victor coughed, trying hard not to choke on his own vomit, as the guard chuckled, playfully patting him on the back. _

_ “Look at you, so strong, trying to be a hero.” The guard teased him. “Everybody knows who you are. Mommy and Daddy aren’t coming to save you, maggot. Here, you are just an orphan, and your parents are as good as dead.” _

_ Victor closed his eyes tightly, not wanting the guard to see him cry. _

_ “And tonight, my little boy, me and my baton will pay you a visit.” Victor opened up his eyes to meet an evil grin. “We are having a little slumber party.” _

_ The baton snapped again on his chest. _

“Did you hear what I said?” He felt his wife’s hand on his shoulder. He found himself back in the orphanage’s Director’s office, and beside him was the woman he loved. He was safe.

“Yes, it’s taking too long.” He guessed. “Don’t worry, this is just a formality. We were already accepted as Owen’s adoptive parents.”

Right on cue, they heard the office’s door open.

“I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting, we have a new child that is having a hard time adapting. I want to thank you for being here. I was very pleased to know you want to continue with Owen’s adoption.” The director shook our hands and took a seat in front of us. “However, I feel there is a need to discuss this a little further.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” Andrea fidgeted in her seat.

"Please understand that most of these children have arrived here due to very dire circumstances. Although he's only four, Owen is no exception. It's rare to see a child go through so much at such a young age."

“What do you mean?” Victor asked. Owen looked like a fairly happy child. At least, as happy as one can get living at an orphanage.

"Owen's mother took her own life, she hung herself on a pillar of their old house. The police told us that they found Owen, desperate, trying to pull his mother down. He was alone, his stepfather nowhere to be found. He also presented bruises all over his body. We believe he lived in a very toxic environment and was a victim of abuse." The director declared with a heavy voice.

“Oh my-” Andrea jumped from her seat, covering her mouth. Victor had no idea of what to say. No child should have to go through that.

“We inserted him in a foster family as soon as we could. Children are resilient at this age, and we believed that the sooner Owen was in a loving family, the faster he would move on from that horrible experience. But unfortunately, it didn’t go quite as we expected.” Miss Dillon sat straighter on her chair. “You see, Owen is a very bright child who has seen quite enough. Not many adults can deal with that. But my hope is with you, things will be different. You understand what trauma can do to a child.”

Andrea fidgeted on her chair nervously, remembering her trauma printed all over the tabloids.

“She means me.” Victor confessed, his poker face instinctively on.

Andrea looked at him with wide eyes, astonished with his confession.

“When I was rescued from the orphanage, Miss Dillon was there.” He explained. “She was the one that stayed with me until my father came to pick me up.”

Andrea’s jaw dropped and she remained silent, not knowing what to say.

“I still have nightmares of the atrocities I saw in that God-forsaken place.” The Director’s smile fell into a disgusted frown. “I can only imagine how hard it was for Victor to cope with it all.” She gave him a weak smile. “But now, it can serve as something good. Owen will finally have a family that can understand him and help him the way he needs.”

Victor nodded silently. She was right, but for him, it didn't feel good at all. There’s no measure to what he would have given not to have gone through that, or not to have Owen go through losing his only family in such a horrible way.

“Where do we sign?” He finally spoke. “And when is Owen coming home?”

“Well, we should give you some time to prepare a room-”

“It’s ready.” Victor and his wife spoke in unison.

“Then I guess there’s no point in delaying any further.” Miss Dillon got up from her chair. “You can pick him up next Saturday, after lunch.”

Back in the car, Andrea was silent. Victor didn’t need to ask why, he had blindsided her, by concealing the true nature of his relationship with that orphanage. Miss Dillon was one of the few good outcomes of that incident. Seeing children unprotected in such a manner, and subject to such horrifying actions, Miss Dillon had quit her practice as a child therapist and collected as much as she could from benefactors to open her own orphanage, with the solemn promise that if it depended on her, no child would be forsaken. When Victor saw her again, decades later, they were barely scraping by. He used his money and influence to help the orphanage and would make frequent donations to ensure it ran properly.

"I'm sorry.” He sighed. He had his reasons to keep her out of the loop, but this wasn’t fair on her either. Andrea was his wife, he was supposed to share everything with her. Even the things that were too painful to share.

“You don’t need to be.” She looked at him with earnest eyes, yet she didn’t smile.

“I do.” He looked away from her. “I should have told you right away, I-”

“Victor, when we first spoke about it you told me you hadn’t revealed the whole truth, because it was hard to.” She held his hand on the gearshift. “I understand why you didn't tell me about Miss Dillon at first. You didn’t deceive me. You were very clear it would be this way.”

“Why are you being so understanding?” He frowned. “I thought you’d be angry.”

“Ok, listen, I’m not going to say it doesn’t hurt a little that there are things about you that I don’t know.” Her voice was pained, and he looked at her again, worried. “But I also know this is hard on you. So, even if I don’t fully understand, I’ll support you.”

Victor took his wife’s hand lovingly.

“Thank you.” He smiled slightly. “I didn’t mean to upset you, it just didn’t seem relevant.”

“I’m more worried about Owen, honestly.” She leaned on her seat with a sigh. “He’s been through a lot.”

Victor had plenty in his heart to let out about that subject, but he chose silence instead, as he drove them to their home.

“Are you studying those again?” Andrea pointed to his books on the nightstand, as they were going to bed.

“There’s a last one that I didn’t finish.” Victor picked it up and showed it to his wife. “Knowledge is power.”

“We’ll be fine.” She sighed while she pulled the covers to enter the bed, by his side. “You don’t need to be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous.” He opened the book to the page marked by one of Andrea’s post-its. “I just like to be prepared.”

“Fair enough.” She turned off the light from her nightstand and crawled under the comforter. “I am going to go straight to sleep, I’m beat. Have fun with your books.” She turned to the other side.

“Where are you going?” He pulled her arm. “Come here. Rest your head on my chest.”

Andrea immediately turned to him, coming closer.

“That is much better, you’re warm.” She snuggled against him. “Are you sure you can read with me on you?”

“Wouldn’t I say so if I couldn’t?” He answered flatly, as he snaked his arm under her.

“Ok, ok, I’m here.” She defended herself, nuzzling his chest. “Grumpy.”

He kissed the top of her hair, his hand caressing her curls.

“Better?” He asked with a softer voice.

“So much better.” She looked up to him, and, understanding her cue, he pecked her lips. “Goodnight, handsome.”

“Goodnight, my light.” Victor turned to his book again.

_ Although it may seem a good idea to parents to give their children as many toys as they can have, even educational ones, they are depriving the child of the biggest satisfaction in life: to earn things. The very fact that they can earn something by working for it, e.g. by cleaning their room or setting the table, gives the child a sense of confidence and self-esteem that praise alone cannot provide. _

“Do you think Owen has too many toys?” Victor frowned.

“Humm?” Andrea sighed sleepily.

“Nothing.” He pecked her head again, chuckling. “Go back to sleep.”

Victor closed his book, lost in thought. He had never considered that Owen could have too much and that it would hinder his development. He had had everything and that didn’t seem to affect him much. Victor never cared much about what he had. He liked the horses and some books his father gave him, but what Victor craved most from his parents wasn’t gifts. It was affection.

For some reason, his mind wandered to a particular moment in his childhood, when he found himself staring at the door of his father's study, wondering if he should knock.

_ “What do you need? Be quick.” His father spoke, not taking his eyes from some document he was reading. _

_ Victor scraped the tip of his shoe on the carpet lightly. _

_ “A child shouldn’t waste an adult's time.” His father reprimanded. “If it’s not important it can wait till dinner.” _

_ It wouldn’t be important in his father’s eyes, but Victor knew his father would probably not be there for dinner. _

_ “Do you know anything about the girl? And the other kids?” He asked in a weak voice. The nightmares wouldn’t let him sleep, maybe some information could ease his mind. _

_ “What girl?” His father wrote a note on the document he was reading. _

_ “The girl from the orphanage.” Victor tried again. “The one that saved my life.” _

_ His father looked at him for the first time since he entered the study, his eyes full of contempt. _

_ “You are never to speak about that day again, do you hear me? It upsets your mother.” His father turned again to the document. “And the girl you mention is dead. She didn’t survive.” _

_ Victor’s heart broke with guilt. Mia was dead, trying to save him. Someone had died because of him. It was supposed to be him, not her. She was so little and fragile, and now she was dead. All because he was careless. This was all his fault. The walls of his father’s study spun, and Victor had to take a step back to steady himself. _

_ “No, she can’t be.” Victor’s voice trembled, tears escaping his eyes. “She can’t be dead! You’re lying!” _

_ “What do you think you’re doing?” Apart from his disgusted glance, his father seemed unaffected by his antics. “Lee men don’t cry. Now go make yourself useful and study. You need to be prepared for boarding school next week. Stop staining my carpet.” _

He found himself back in his room, his loving wife still in his arms, but his heart was still in his father’s study, staining the carpet with tears. Pictures of his childhood flooded his brain, all those times he tried to please his father and he couldn’t, all those times he craved his father’s love, only to leave empty-handed. He held his wife tighter as she slept and inhaled deeply her perfume, trying to remind himself that he was a married man now, that he was happy, a far cry from the boy he once was. He was loved, and he had conquered the life that he used to fear.

He closed his eyes and felt her warmth, his fingers memorizing every detail of her skin and her curls, his ears mystified as she let out a sleepy sigh, thanking him for his love, and the memories faded away, one by one. However, the worry remained.

Some adults could be oblivious to the real responsibility of becoming a parent, but Victor wasn’t. Raising a child was an extremely important matter, especially for someone with Owen’s background, who had seen evil at such a tender age. Owen deserved the very best, and Andrea deserved the ideal husband and father by her side. But this wasn’t a business meeting, something that Victor could tackle with facts and figures alone. This particular task required feelings, and the knowledge of what it’s like to be in a family. Victor had a father and a mother, but he never had a family. He had progenitors, but not parents, not really. Well, he had his mother, but even so it was only for a short period of his life. His kidnappers had taken everything else away.

So how could he be a good father, if he didn’t have the faintest idea of how to be one? Even worse, what if he became his own father? He remembered how his father could be to his staff, he remembered how he acted, cold and dismissive, and it dawned on him that he was the same way. He remembered how his father’s employees looked at his father, with this blend of fear and respect, and wasn’t that exactly the way his staff looked at him? He blamed his father for so many things, but what if the apple hadn’t fallen far from the tree? What if, even unwillingly, he would treat his son the same way?

Andrea had a good loving family, she didn’t have this problem. Her team loved her; they brought cookies on Fridays and had pizza together whenever Victor had a meeting and couldn’t pick her up for lunch. Andrea knew things like how to play hide and seek, and how to roast the perfect marshmallow with a candle, and what candies were the best. They went to the toy store and immediately she filled a basket with her childhood favorite things: some books, some playdoh, legos, and a slinky. She played with the slinky as they roamed through the store, Victor finding it insufferable, but that was his flaw, not hers. He did not understand what slinkies meant to a child; she did.

So what was his solution? The same as his father’s. The affection he didn’t know how to provide, Victor had compensated for in advance with toys, purchasing every educational toy he put his eyes on. As his father would, and had. Victor got everything he wanted, except for love. And he was doing the same thing already for his son. The thought disgusted him.

Victor left the bed carefully, trying not to wake Andrea up, going to Owen’s room. Although he had painted the walls of his son’s room himself, although he had decorated everything with the meticulous care of a loving father, all he could see now was ostentation, and it horrified him. Toys to fill the hole Victor would no doubt leave in his son’s heart. He couldn’t help but feel dirty. Not only was he being a lousy and lazy father, throwing money at everything, he was stunting his son’s development. That was despicable.

He started removing most of the toys from the shelves, leaving only the ones Andrea had picked. He would need to discuss it more thoroughly with Andrea later, but for now, he needed to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. He then looked at Owen's bookshelf, asking himself if all the books he had picked were age appropriate, even if on the cover it said so. Skimming through each one of them, Victor asked himself if stories of killing a wolf could lead to an adult that did not respect animals, or if reading about kissing a sleeping princess would teach Owen to love without consent. Soon he was surrounded by books and toys, frantically going through all of them, his mind reeling as he tried to discern the best options to keep.

His frenzy was interrupted by his wife's sleepy voice.

“What are you doing?” He turned to see her rubbing her eyes. "It's four AM.”

“Go back to bed, it’s cold.” He turned to her. “I just have to organize these, I will join you in a minute.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to do it in the morning. Come back to bed.” She came closer and held his hand, pulling him towards the door.

“I want to do it now!” He pulled away, grimacing as he observed his own reaction. “I just want to organize this, you don’t need to worry about me. I need to make sure everything is in order. Go back to bed.”

“Victor, Owen won’t care if his books are not alphabetically ordered.” Andrea looked at him with worry. He knew she meant well, but that only infuriated him more. 

“Then what will he care about?!?” He felt himself snap again. “This is all I know how to do.” Holding a stuffed toy, he sat on the bed. “I’m terrible at everything else.”

Victor stared at the toy in his hands as he tried to keep himself in check. He hated when his feelings got the best of him, but he hated even more that he woke his wife up, and now she felt the need to comfort him. He abhorred being a nuisance.

Victor felt Andrea’s arms tighten their grip around his chest. He held her hands. They were cold.

“Do you want to catch a cold? You’re freezing.” He turned around, trying to pull her to his lap. “Come here, I’ll keep you warm.”

In a matter of seconds, Victor had successfully placed her in his lap, her arms resting on his shoulders, fingers running through his hair. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s upsetting you?” She pressed.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” He wouldn’t dare look her in the eye, shame consuming him.

“You want to quit?!?” Andrea jumped in his lap, alarmed.

“No, I don’t want to quit.” He was offended. “I would never do that, especially with something so important. What I mean to say is that I feel unprepared.”

“No parent is prepared, Victor.”

“Spare me the clichés, you know what I mean.” He snapped, exasperated. “You know my family, you know how my childhood was.” He hesitated for a second, sharing insecurities wasn’t his thing. But this was his wife. He had to be truthful. “What if I’m just like my father? What if I’m not cut out to be a father? Owen has been through so much already, he deserves good loving parents. What if I can’t be any of those things?”

“Nonsense.” She chuckled. “Of course you are lo-”

“You didn’t like me when we first met.” He interrupted her, defying her. “Not for a long time.”

“That was before I knew you.”

“You had all those nicknames for me.” He frowned at her. “King of Highhorseland. You called me a bully.”

"But now I know better. I know who you truly are, and I know I was mistaken."

“You are kind, you see the best in me.” He caressed her curls. “I have to admit sometimes I question if I really do have all those qualities you see in me.”

“Victor…”

“I’m not good at expressing feelings in a way most people understand. I can also be cold and dismissive. Most people find me unpleasant to be with. Do you think those are traits a good parent has? What if I can’t be loving and caring in the way Owen needs? All I know how to do is to organize and buy him things. Just like my father did.”

“Ok, let me just set something straight.” Andrea turned to him in all seriousness. “You are one of, if not the, most caring person I have ever met. You are upset and still all you could be concerned about a few moments ago was that I was getting cold, and here I am in your arms now.”

Victor’s gaze turned to the floor again. Again, she was seeing the best in him, ignoring all the blatant flaws he had. She held his face, making him look her in the eyes.

"You are nothing like your father. You will be an excellent father to Owen and you will be able to understand his needs even more than I will because you had those very same needs. You'll be able to relate in ways I can't possibly ." She came closer, her nose almost touching his. "Do you know why I also think you'll be extremely caring? Because parents that don't give a crap don't waste time late at night wondering if they will be good parents." 

Victor lifted a hand to her face. That light she had in her eyes, that beautiful light that warmed him, that could dissolve any ice wall in a heartbeat, he wished he had it. That light could do miracles.

She got out of his lap, sitting close to the headboard. 

“Come, lean on me.”

“It’s alright, you don’t need to do this.” He instantly refuted.

“Victor Lee, will you let me be a good wife and take care of my husband?” She pretended to scold him. “Come.”

“I’m too heavy, I will probably crush you.” Despite his protest, he obediently entered the comfort of her arms, his head leaning on her chest, but still worried. “Let me know if you have trouble breathing.”

“You are not as big as you think.” She teased, earning from him a chuckle.

He had to admit, being in her arms and listening to her heartbeat was amazingly comforting. Her fingers ran through his hair, calming and nurturing, and for a moment he forgot his anxiety, and just watched the sun start to rise through the window. When his mind was still, he finally listened to his heart. The love he felt for his family would make up for any lack of experience he would have. This was him treading uncharted territory, like so many times before in his life, but this time he wasn’t alone. Along with his heart was another heartbeat, sweet and steady, the one he was hearing now.

“Thank you.” He whispered shyly, expecting a teasing remark _. _

None came. When he looked up, he saw the love of his life sleeping soundly, her fingers still threaded in his hair. Victor could almost laugh at the sight. He should've known she would fall asleep.

Slowly and carefully so as not to wake her up, he gathered her in his arms and cradled her to bed. It was indeed pleasant to be taken care of, but he liked it so much better this way, protecting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to share the love, if you have some for me! Thank you for reading and sharing this moment with me. Lots of love, see you next week! Muah!


	13. Like Ants Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I hope you are having an amazing week!
> 
> Music recommended for this chapter:
> 
> King of the Lost Boys - Sarah Bareilles

Fall was already making an appearance, painting the trees that lined the road to Terry’s ranch in reds and oranges. I always loved the season and everything it symbolized: the hot beverages, the crafts, and the colder weather that made me put on an extra sweater, but not cold enough to discourage me from leaving the house. The thing I loved the most, though, was the trees. It was like they were preparing to die and chose to go out with a bang, showing us how astonishing they could be, coloring the landscape for us so during the winter we would remember what it was like to have beautiful trees. Fall was the first step of a beautiful end, and, simultaneously, the promise of a magnificent beginning.

Inside the car, however, there was the energy of a painful start that still held the potential energy of an even more painful ending.  A week had passed since Owen’s adoption, and we were faced with a very different child than the one we used to visit every weekend. The funny extroverted version of Owen seemed to no longer be available and gave way to a morose child who seemed on edge all the time.

For a week we tried to connect, and although it wasn’t all bad, it was nothing like we had expected. Owen seemed to have no excitement over his new house or his new room, and was yet to touch any of the toys we had bought him, busying himself with the books alone. He mostly kept to himself in his bedroom, and would only come out for activities with us if we insisted on it. The only thing that seemed to have some kind of effect was asking for him to help with chores, like setting the table or preparing dinner, which he would do quietly and cautiously, as if afraid to mess up somehow.

I couldn’t complain though, Victor was having it way worse. Even though it was difficult, I could still interact with the boy, but my husband wasn’t having such luck. Owen looked at him with frightened eyes, and avoided him like the plague, turning to me the rare times he needed something. Hence our trip to Terry’s farm. We hoped that a new activity, an exciting environment, could bring the boy out of his shell. To be honest, this small excursion was our Hail Mary.

Victor turned down the dirt road that led to the iron gate, focused on his driving. He had done his best to look casual and nonthreatening, wearing a gray sweater instead of the usual dress shirt, maintaining a relaxed look on his face. I obviously could see through it, noticing the clench in his jaw and the tension on his shoulders. And Owen apparently did too, as he almost curled in on himself in his seat, training his eyes on the scenery outside, and had yet to make a single peep.

Susan and Terry were waiting for us in the garden when we parked our car.

“Hey! How are you all?” Terry greeted us with a hug. “And who is this gorgeous young man?” She grinned at Owen.

“Owen, this is Terry, my aunt, and her girlfriend, Susan.” Victor held Owen’s shoulder fatherly. “Terry, this is Owen.”

“Nice to meet you!” Terry extended her hand for Owen to shake, which he politely took. “Your father tells me you like animals.”

“My father?” Owen made a confused expression, looking at Victor. “Yes…”

“Fantastic! I will show you the horses later.” Terry took Owen’s hand and motioned us to follow her. “Mina made iced tea, come have some.”

We followed her to the patio where a set table was already waiting for us. I sat down, saving a seat for Owen between me and Victor, my eyes on Owen, trying to assess his mood. The boy sat next to me quietly, his eyes on the ground. I took the iced tea pitcher, while Victor went inside to call Mina.

“Would you like to try some? It’s delicious.” I asked softly.

“Yes, please.” He took the glass from my hands, taking a sip. “Yum, it’s great!” He whispered, his eyes shining.

“See? I told you.” My heart jumped to see him relax, even if just a little. “You’ll love it here, you’ll get to meet Naia and Onyx.”

“You think I can ride them?” Owen’s eyes widened.

“Maybe not today, but we can definitely feed them.” I grinned.

“Andrea!” Mina greeted me, Victor following her. “How are you, dear? And this beautiful child… You are Owen, right?”

Mina crouched to his height, a sweet look in her eyes.

“Do you want to know what I’m making back in the kitchen? Victor’s favorite delicacy, saltwater taffy. Do you want to help me stretch it?”

Owen looked at her with wide eyes, excited to have that new experience. Until Victor spoke sternly.

“It’s alright Mina, he can stay with us, you don’t need to take him to the kitchen.” He spoke somewhat bitterly. “I’m not my father.”

_ Ouch _ . Bringing his son here was unfortunately making Victor relive some of his childhood memories, and for a second, everybody stared at him like he had said a dirty word. I cleared my throat.

“Unless you want to stretch the taffy with Mina.” I spoke. “You can go if you want to, Owen.”

The red-haired boy looked at Victor for a sign of disapproval, but Victor was too busy shooting a confused look at me. As Owen finally decided, following Mina to the kitchen, I tried to placate my husband.

“It’s ok, let him go.” I whispered. “If he wants to go with Mina, let him.”

Victor pursed his lips, but remained silent.

“So, how is the first week going?” Terry tried to break the tension.

_ Awful. Terrible. A nightmare. We have no idea of what we are doing. _

“Good.” Victor quipped, helping himself with some ice tea. “We were visiting schools this week, Owen is starting next week at Crestview.”

Another touchy subject. Victor and I couldn’t agree on the school. He wanted a more traditional one, like the ones he attended, with bratty rich kids and boastful parents, while I was leaning towards a public school, with trees and a playground where Owen could go play in the rain and the mud. Eventually, Victor twisted my arm. The school was known for having excellent teachers, and it was close to home. I had no reason to say no.

“That is a very reputable school, wonderful choice.” Terry nodded in approval. “Owen will thrive there.”

“Andrea is not entirely convinced yet.” My husband commented, smiling smugly at me.

This had not been a good week, especially for Victor. So I let the comment slide.

“Look what we got here!” Mina emerged from the kitchen once again, a proud Owen behind her, holding a bowl full of taffy pieces.

“Try one!” Owen placed the bowl on the table. “They are very good.”

We all took a piece, and I realized once again why this was Victor’s favorite. Mina’s taffy was a perfect balance of salty and sweet, and it melted in one’s mouth as soon as it touched it, turning into this velvety sweetness.

“Can I explore the garden?” Owen asked me, excited.

I was loving seeing him this happy; it turned out our idea had been quite a good one. But the garden was immense. My heart shrunk at the thought.

“Will you be careful? Please stay near.” I cautioned.

“I’m four, I’m not a baby. I won’t get lost.” Owen assured me.

“There are a lot of secrets hiding in this garden.” Victor spoke to Owen, who shrunk slightly at the sound of his voice. “Go explore, have fun.”

Happy with Victor’s answer, the boy ran to the garden, lost in his own imagination.

“He’ll be ok, he’s a smart child.” I felt Vic’s hand on mine, reassuring me. “I was seven when I took my first transatlantic flight. This is just a garden.”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him.

“Your parents were with you all the time, there’s hardly any comparison.”

“I went by myself.” Victor replied nonchalantly. “My mother was in France at the time, and my father was busy, so I went on my own.” 

For a moment, I didn’t know what to say. Well, I knew what to say. I just didn’t know if I should say it. It turned out, like most times in my life, I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.

“Your parents let you fly across the ocean, to a foreign country, all by yourself?” My voice sounded shocked, but I couldn’t help it. I was astonished. 

“I was being taken care of by the flight attendants, I had a car waiting for me at the airport to take me to my mother’s house. It was perfectly safe.”

I could see by Mina and Terry’s expression that I was dealing with yet another sensitive subject, Terry shaking her head behind Victor, telling me to leave it alone. That was a Lee thing, pretending that bad things don’t exist, or that they are normal, appearances mattering most of all. I decided there and then that, although I was a Lee, I wasn’t born one, so I would speak my mind. Gently.

“So what you’re saying is that, if my mother were to invite Owen to Portugal and both of us were busy, you would have no problem putting him on a plane by himself and sending him there?”

“Without one of us? Of course not!” Victor was about to say something else but paused, lost in thought, his answer dawning on him.

There was a moment of silence at that moment, as we witnessed many emotions go through the eyes of the man I loved. And for a moment, I felt guilty for pointing out an ugly truth. It was the truth, and in a way, Victor needed to realize the gravity of it, but it still hurt him. And I hated to see him hurt.

“What do you say we go show Owen the horses? Onyx and Naia will love to see you.” Terry broke the silence.

“I’ll go get some carrots and sugar cubes for Owen to feed them.” Mina walked into the kitchen.

As he saw me waving at him, the boy ran back to us, his face almost as red as his curls.

“I found an anthill!” He declared, excited. “Can I take some taffy to feed the ants?”

“Maybe later.” I laughed. “Come on, finish your tea, we’re going to see the horses.”

“Do you know ants don't have lungs or ears?” Owen started talking excitedly, just like before. “They sense vibrations and they communicate with chemicals they produce. And they have two stomachs!”

“Two stomachs?” I played along. “That’s a lot of food for such a tiny ant. They should be really fat!”

“They don’t eat all of it!” Owen giggled. “It’s one for them and the other for storage. They need to feed the ants that stay behind!”

“They don’t get fat, they exercise, carrying all that food.” Victor joked, pleased to see Owen as vibrant again.

“They can carry up to fifty times their weight! And that means things that are way bigger than them!” Owen gesticulated excitingly, forgetting the glass of ice tea he was holding. As he lifted his hands to illustrate his point, the glass slipped from his hand, shattering on the ground. Owen’s face, flushed and happy before, turned pale.

“Be careful, don’t step on the glass, honey.” I bowed to the floor with a napkin, picking the bigger shards from the floor.

“I’m sorry I made a mess.” He panicked, looking at the broken glass on the floor. “I’ll clean it up, don’t be mad!” He crouched next to me, his tiny hands ready to touch the sharp shards. Before I could say anything, Victor's voice echoed through the garden.

“Owen, NO! Don’t touch that!”

Owen let out a frightened scream, jumping into my arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad at me! I didn’t mean it!” He burst into tears, his face buried in my shoulder. 

“Owen, I’m not mad.” Victor tried. “I was just-”

“I want Miss Dillon, I want to go back!” Owen interrupted him, tightening his grip on me. “Please take me back.”

And the crushed look spreading over my husband’s face broke my heart.

“Owen, it’s ok, nothing wrong happened, it was just a glass.” I caressed his curls. “Victor was just afraid you would cut yourself on the glass, he didn’t mean to scare you. He is not mad at you, I promise.”

“I’m sorry I made a mess…” The boy sobbed in my arms, and I watched Victor silently walk into the house, completely disheartened. Mina and Terry followed him.

“Owen, I need you to calm down and pay close attention to me, can you do that?” I whispered to him.

After a moment, the sobbing ceased, and Owen turned his eyes to me.

“When we make a mess, we simply clean it up. Or, in this case, because it’s dangerous, we ask for help to clean it up. And next time, we pay attention. That’s it. No one needs to cry. No one will ever get mad at you because of one silly accident.”

The boy kept staring at me, still deciding if he should believe me.

“Besides, when one ant drops a piece of bread, the other ants don’t get mad, do they? They help their mate. In this family, we do the same. We are just like the ants, working together as a family.”

“But…” Owen trailed off, his eyes turning to the door Victor walked through.

“He wasn’t mad, he just didn’t want you to get hurt. But he has that thunder voice that can scare the ants.” I joked, making Owen chuckle. “Come on, help me get a broom so we can clean this.”

“Andy…” He interrupted me before I could get up, his face somber again. “I’m sorry I said I want to go back to Miss Dillon. I didn't mean it.”

“I know.” I smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it, ok?”

It was exhilarating to see Owen smile back at me.

For the first time that week, despite the drama, I felt that I got through to him. We walked into the kitchen, Owen in a much better mood, holding my hand.

“Don’t worry, my angel, I’ll clean it up.” Mina took the broom from Owen’s hands. 

“Hey, I would love to see that anthill you found.” Terry called Owen. “Will you show it to me?”

“Can I?” He turned to me.

“Of course, my little ant.” I ruffled his hair, making him giggle. “Go have fun.”

I stayed behind with Mina in the kitchen, watching an enthused Owen tell Terry all the fun facts he knew about ants.

“He’s in the study.” Mina informed me with a knowing smile, following them outside with the broom.

I carefully knocked on the study’s door, hearing an annoyed  _ Yes _ from inside. Victor was sitting on a chair, fingers rubbing his temples, staring at the carpet.

“How is Owen?” Victor looked up when he saw me.

“He’s fine, he’s in a good mood. Terry took him outside.” I downplayed it.

“Didn’t you see how frightened he was? He was shaking. He’s scared of me.” Victor stated blandly, a deep dark pit of sorrow in his grey eyes.

Based on our previous conversation, it wasn’t hard to get to the root of what was troubling my husband. I kneeled before him, placing my hands on his shoulders. 

“You are not your father. You and your father are completely different people.” 

“Maybe I am though.” He turned his eyes away in shame. “Maybe one day Owen will look back and see what a terrible father I was. I yelled at him. What kind of person yells at a little child, let alone his own son?”

“Why did you yell at him?”

“I didn’t want him to cut himself in the glass. But I-”

“Exactly.” I held his face in my hands. “You weren’t scolding him, you were protecting him. Just what a good father would do. I would’ve done exactly the same, you just beat me to it.”

I felt my husband’s tension slacken slightly, as he let out a deep breath.

“Look, I don't want you to second guess yourself like this.” I looked deep into his eyes. “It’s normal to have questions, it’s ok not to know everything, but if there is a person I know is absolutely competent and experienced in raising a child, it’s the man I love.”

“Experienced?” He frowned at me. “I‘ve never raised a child before in my life, what on earth are you talking about?”

“Yes, you have.” I answered firmly. “You raised yourself.”

He scoffed, looking away, like I had said something ridiculous. My gentle hands guided his face towards mine again.

“It’s true. Victor, you were neglected in so many ways, and even as a child, all by yourself, you guided yourself towards the best choices in life, and you became the wonderful man you are today. You are nothing like your father, because you  _ chose _ not to be. Despite everything you could have learned from him, despite his negative influence, you chose differently.”

Victor looked at me with wide eyes. Hopefully, my words were sinking into him. I continued my heartfelt speech.

“And you did this as a child, with zero life experience. Now that you are an adult, you can help Owen in the way he needs, help him overcome all he’s been through. All you need to do is guide him the same way you did to yourself, this is nothing new to you. You did this before. And while things may seem hard now, they won’t be like this forever. You just have to be patient. Time and love will make all the pieces fit together. To be honest, I think Owen is really lucky to have you as a father.”

The corner of my husband’s mouth lifted, his gaze soft and loving, all the worry magically gone.

“Come here.” Victor pulled me to his lap, his lips touching mine, making me melt in his arms, like I always did. “I’m the lucky one.” He hushed, as he broke the kiss.

A few moments after, childish laughter sounded through the house. Owen had returned from the garden with Terry, and he looked positively delighted.

“Hey!” I greeted them. “Did you have fun, Owen?”

Owen said nothing, his gaze locked on Victor. He was still uneasy, not knowing what to expect.

“We still have to visit the stables.” Victor chimed in. “Owen, do you want to meet our horses?”

The boy nodded.

“Come on, then.” Victor motioned for him to follow. “Do you know the names of our horses?”

“Naia and Onyx. Naia is a mare and Onyx is a stallion.” Owen replied.

“Very good. Onyx is the horse I ride, Naia is Andrea’s. When you learn how to ride properly, you will have your own horse.” Victor promised as he walked beside Owen. 

“I’m going to learn how to ride a horse?” Owen asked, exhilarated.

“Yes, I will teach you. What do you say?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

I walked a few steps behind, trying to give them the space they needed to bond. I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that Owen would see Victor for the wonderful man that he was, and that a beautiful relationship was in the making. It would take some time, but we would finally have the family we all dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I'm so looking forward to your comments! They are the high point of my week!  
> See you next week! Lots of love!


	14. Learning to Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Bill Withers - A Lovely Day

**6:00 AM**

_ When I wake up in the morning, love _

_ And the sunlight hurts my eyes _

_ And something without warning, love _

_ Bears heavy on my mind _

_ Then I look at you _

_ And the world's alright with me _

_ Just one look at you _

_ And I know it's gonna be _

_ A lovely day- _

My hand flew blindly to my phone, shutting up Bill Withers for good. Victor stirred beside me.

“Why do you have your alarm set for so early?” He asked sleepily as he pulled me closer.

“It’s time to get up.” I kissed his closed eyelids. “Chop-chop, Mr. Lee!”

Victor turned to grab his phone.

“It’s six AM.” He squinted at his screen.

“Exactly. Time for your morning run.” I beamed at him, uncharacteristically full of energy. “I’ll get things ready, you don’t need to worry.”

“I’m not running today.” He grabbed my waist, trapping me in bed. “Sleep a little longer, we’ll get ready together.”

“No, I woke up early so you could run, and you are going to run.” I squirmed in his arms. “It’s something you like and it’s good for you, you shouldn’t give up on that just because you are a father now. Besides…” I pinched his stomach. “I don’t want a chubby hubby.”

“Ouch, quit it!” He grabbed both my wrists, trying to keep me still. “I’m not chubby!”

“You will be if you don’t run!” I started pushing him out of bed with my body. “Come on, Victor, it’s sunny outside, we’re both up, there is no excuse for you not to go-”

I heard my husband suddenly leave the bed with a thump. I looked over the edge of the bed, finding him lying on the floor, an annoyed expression on his face.

“Happy now?”

**7:30 AM**

“We’re ready for breakfast!” I announced as I entered the kitchen with a fully dressed Owen, who was giggling with my shenanigans. “What’s for the menu, chef?”

“French toast for the beautiful lady and the short gentleman.” Victor played along, ceremoniously presenting a large plate with golden steamy french toast. “Let me get the syrup and the sliced fruit.”

“What are you having?” I grabbed the plate from his hands.

“Egg whites and fruit.” He got his plate of egg whites and sat on the table to eat. “My wife says I’m gaining weight.” 

“I was joking! Have some french toast with us.” I motioned to serve him some.

“Absolutely not!” He frowned, covering his plate. “My wife is unsatisfied, I need to please her.”

“Fine, have it your way then.” I started eating, feeling somewhat guilty about my joke.

“How is your breakfast, Owen?” Victor asked. “Do you want more strawberries? Or syrup?”

“No, Sir.” Owen blushed. “It’s good. Thank you, Sir.”

“You don’t have to call me Sir, Owen.” Victor spoke gently. “Just Victor. Or Vic, like Andy does.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Owen looked down, uncomfortable. “I mean, I’m sorry, Victor.”

Victor pursed his lips, letting out a heavy sigh. I held his hand under the table. It was clearly still hard for Owen to be comfortable with him.

**8:30 AM**

“Do you have everything you need?” I asked Owen as we stood by the school door. “Your lunch? Your sculpture?”

“Yes, I do.” Owen beamed at me, his red curls bouncing as he looked up. “I put my playdoh ant in the plastic box you gave me, so it won’t break.”

“Well done.” I brushed his curls slightly. “Have a good day at school. Don’t forget to eat your snack.”

“I will!” He wrapped his arms around my waist. “Have a good day at work, Andy!” He turned to leave.

I noticed Victor fidget slightly by my side.

“Hey, what about Victor?” I teased. “Doesn’t he deserve a good day at work too?”

“Yes.” Owen slowly came back, extending his small hand for Victor to shake. “Have a good day.” He looked down. The look on Victor’s face at that moment broke my heart.

“You too, Owen.” Victor hesitated for a moment, wondering if he could hug his son. He touched his shoulder instead. “I’m sure your teacher will love your ant sculpture.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

The car ride to work was a silent one, as I watched my husband lost in thought, his jaw clenching occasionally.

“Vic-”

“I don’t know how to get through to him.” Victor blurted out. “It’s been a month, and he still doesn't like me. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Hey, you know what Miss Dillon said.” I caressed his shoulder. “It’s normal for adopted kids to be suspicious, especially if they had a negative experience before. Give him time, he will see the wonderful man you are, I’m sure.”

“Maybe you’re right.” He sighed. “I just need to be patient.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” 

“No, I will do this.” He shook his head. “I am his father, it’s my job to build a connection. I will find a way.”

**10:40 AM**

“Ok, guys, what else do we have today?” I asked my management team.

“I got the new report from Parker Company today.” Diane handed me a file. “I still have to check those numbers, but the profit is way below expected.”

I opened the file, reading it carefully. I couldn’t believe my eyes.

“No, this is significantly below the stipulated in the contract. They are going to lose the investment.” I flipped through the pages of the report. “They invested in new machinery last month, they have clients, they should have made a lot more than what’s in here!”

“I’ll call them today, inquiring about these values.” Diane offered.

“No.” I got up from my chair, closing my laptop. “I’ll call Mr. Stone right away. They need to file a correct report in two days, LFG will reevaluate the contract by then. Last month was already terrible for them. I need to set this straight.” I walked to the door, addressing my team again. “You guys take a break. We’ll talk later. Kenny, bring me some coffee to my office. I need all the caffeine I can have.”

The call to Parker Company took longer than expected. Mr Stone was away on business and would only return the following day, so he left his wife taking care of the company affairs. She knew very little about the investment, let alone the software we were using to report the results. His assistant was even worse, taking forever to get me simple pieces of information. Twenty minutes later, and after a lot of time on hold, my patience was wearing thin. Something wasn’t right. I hoped it wasn’t what I thought it was.

I heard a knock. It was Kenny, my assistant.

“Mr. Lee just called to see if you were ready for the Cooper meeting.” He announced, nervously.

“Crap!” I jumped in my chair. “Tell him I need five minutes more, just finishing a call.”

With this new ordeal, I had totally forgotten about the meeting with Cooper and Sons at LFG. Yet again, despite whatever progress Goldman had made before, the negotiations were at an impasse. Jason Cooper was a very traditional man, and saw these new fancy robotic companies, as he called them, as the enemy. So naturally, when Victor told him what he had to do to secure the investment, Cooper backed away. The CEO then asked me if I could present the investment project myself, to see if I could get through the old man.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Lee, I can’t find the file you asked for…” Stone’s assistant came on the phone again.

“It’s alright, I’ll call later.” I hung up, checking the notification on my phone. A text from my dear husband saying _ You’re 10 minutes late _ .

I bolted to the elevator. Ten minutes was enough to have one of those grumpy men fuming and leaving the room. If I wanted to even have a chance of discussing the investment, I’d have to be quick.

The elevator opened with a ding. Goldman was already waiting for me.

“You are-”

“Late!” I interrupted as I ran to the conference room door, Goldman following me. “I know, I know. Plug this into the screen, will you?” I handed him my laptop as I knocked briefly, opening the door. My husband threw me a deadly stare.

“Mr. Cooper!” I extended my hand for him to shake. “I’m sorry for the delay, I was caught up in a meeting. I’m Andrea Lee, pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise. Jason Cooper, ma’am.” He shook my hand with a smile. “Let’s hear what you have to say, your husband says you’ll explain things better. Although I have to say I’m not senile, I understood it correctly the first time.” He gave Victor a sour look.

I turned on my laptop and began a more interactive presentation, allowing Mr. Cooper to pose questions as I spoke, keeping an open and amicable attitude. It seemed to work, as the old man lost the frown on his face, and started speaking more openly as well, even daring to ask how someone like Victor had nailed a sweet girl like me. Victor kept his poker face the entire time, only a wife’s trained eye like mine could see he was outraged.

“You know, my sons are the ones insisting on this, telling me this is an opportunity for growth. But I built this company with my own two hands, and the final say is mine. This is a family company, some people have been working with us for decades. I will say yes if you come and visit us, feel the spirit, see if your indications are really appropriate for us.”

“Andrea is a very busy woman, she-” Victor chimed in.

“I would love to.” I interrupted Victor. “I will check my schedule and make room to visit you this week.”

Pleased, Mr. Cooper shook my hand.

“Then it looks like we may have a deal. Bring the contract with you. I will sign it on the day of your visit.”

**12:30 PM**

“Mr. Lee asked for you to go to his office.” Kenny announced, panicked.

I was up to my neck in files. Not only did I have to study strategies for the incoming companies, I also had the Parker ordeal to figure out.

“Did he tell you what he wanted?” I asked, my eyes still glued to the file in front of me.

“No, I didn’t dare ask him.” He confessed. “Could you just call him? If you don't, he’ll call again and get angry at me.”

“Why are you so scared of him? He’s not that bad.” I took my phone, noticing I had several missed calls from Victor. “Damn it, I forgot to unmute it.”

“I know he is your husband, but he is scary.” Kenny gasped, suddenly realizing how honest he had been. “I’m sorry, this was out of line, please don’t tell him I said that.”

“It’s ok, Kenny, relax.” I chuckled as I pressed  _ call _ on my phone. “Go have lunch.”

Victor answered on the first ring.

“I have lunch for you. Come up.”

“It’s ok, I’ll have something later, I’m really busy.” I took another file, opening it. “Thanks anyway.”

“You’ll forget to eat, I know. Fifteen minutes, that’s all I ask. Then you’ll resume work with fresher eyes.”

**1:00 PM**

“You need to go easy on Kenny. I think you scare him.” I mentioned, poking a piece of steak with my fork.

“I merely told him to do his job. What’s so scary about that?” Victor didn’t even look up from his salad.

“Maybe try not to sound so… Imperative.” I pointed the piece of steak towards my husband’s mouth. “Do you want to try it?”

“I can’t.” He moved away from my fork. “I’m on a diet.”

“Still with that?” I gave him an annoyed look. “I was only joking! You look fine!”

“If it was me telling you to lose some weight, even jokingly, how would you react?” He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands on his lap.

_ Damn. _ He got me there.

“I would have your head.” I admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“Since your head is still very much intact, can we agree that I am nicer than you?” He smiled mischievously.

“No, we can’t.” I closed the box containing my food and put it aside. “Because, despite my poor choice of words, all I wanted was for my husband to resume an old habit he enjoys. My intentions were good.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” He teased, setting his salad box aside as well.

“I said I’m sorry already. I didn’t mean it, you are still very attractive to me.” I got up from my chair, sitting on his lap. His arms immediately circled around me.

“Is that so?” His tone lowered, reading my expression.

“You know, sometimes it’s difficult for me to focus on meetings, looking at you in this impeccable suit, knowing exactly what’s underneath it.” My hands roamed his chest and abs through his shirt. He took a sharp breath, his grey eyes darkening. “Makes me want to do things.”

“And what things would you like to do?” He pulled me closer, his nose touching my neck as he breathed in my perfume.

“Right now?” I used my bedroom voice.

“Mhm.” His lips were already on my skin, making me shiver in delight.

“Nothing. I only have 15 minutes for lunch and I already spared thirty.” I suddenly got up from his lap, leaving him disoriented for a moment. “Thanks for lunch, handsome.” I pecked a very confused Victor on the lips.

“You are evil.” He smiled, even more enticed. “I’ll make you pay for that later.”

“Stop being petty with the diet thing and I’ll pay you double.” I winked as I left.

**6:40 PM**

“So there’s no explanation for the low profit?” I skimmed through the files again. 

“Not one that I can find.” Diane sat across from me, looking tired. “And Stone is only returning tomorrow, his assistant-”

“Is useless, I know.” I threw the files on the table. “That’s it, I’m going over tomorrow to check it out myself. Kenny, book a flight to Creekwood for first thing in the morning.”

“What do you think is happening?” Diane questioned. “Embezzlement?”

“Or some debt they didn’t report and are trying to pay off with LFG money.” I sighed. “I don’t know. I’ll find out tomorrow.”

Someone knocked on the conference room door.

“Sorry to interrupt, Andrea. Mr. Lee is outside, waiting for you.”

“Go home, I’ll stay behind and try to make sense of this for a little longer.” I got up from my chair. “I just need to tell my husband I’ll be home late. See you tomorrow.”

**8:20 PM**

No matter how many times I looked at those files, I couldn’t find the mistake. In the meantime, Mr. Stone had returned my many calls, and I informed him I would be at his company first thing in the morning. Despite his confusion, he agreed. Giving up on the problem momentarily, I took an Uber home.

I found Victor in the kitchen cooking as Owen set the table.

“Andy!” Owen came to hug me, looking relieved to see me.

“Hello, my little bug, how was your day?” I hugged him back. “Did your teacher like your sculpture?”

“She loved it! She said it was the best presentation she’s ever seen! I even got a smiley face!” Owen answered enthusiastically. “I’ll show you, it’s in my room! I’ll go get it!”

I chuckled, seeing him so excited. Victor left the pots and plates and came to me, hugging me from behind.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” He whispered in my ear.

“I’m sorry.” I turned to him. “Yes, you get a kiss.” Our lips touched for a moment. “How was it with Owen?”

“He spent the rest of the afternoon in his room, playing.” Victor frowned. “I got him to come out to set the table.”

“Give it time, you’ll grow on him.” I caressed his chest over the black apron he was wearing. “You grew on me.”

“It took me months to grow on you.” Victor returned to plating the food. “So, did you find what’s happening with the Parker Company?”

“Yes, about that.” I grimaced, knowing Victor wouldn’t like what I had to say one bit. “I need to fly to Creekwood tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I need to figure out what’s happening exactly. And I’ll take the chance and drive to Ferriston the very next day, to visit the Cooper’s.”

“You’re travelling to Creekwood?” He tensed. “We need you here, send someone else.”

“The only person I trust to do the job is Diane, and I can’t ask that of her. She has a newborn.” I filled the glasses on the table with water. “I have to go myself.”

“You just adopted a child.” Victor retorted. “They need you at the company. Besides, I don’t like you travelling by yourself, there has to be a better way.” 

“It’s only for two days, I’ll be back the day after tomorrow in time for dinner.” I looked my husband in the eyes, only to find concern in them. 

“At least get that teenager assistant of yours to go with you. You shouldn’t travel alone.” 

“He’s twenty-five.” I shot him a flat face.

“Yet he gets all flustered whenever I call him.” He shook his head. “No, Andrea, find another way. I don't want you to go.”

“I don’t remember asking you.” Victor’s disapproval was starting to annoy me. He flew on business every time. Why couldn’t I do the same? “It’s my job, it’s what needs to be done.”

“You’ll still go, knowing that I don’t want you to?” Victor’s disbelief couldn’t conceal the hurt in his eyes.

“I wish you were on board with this, but yes.” I said in a firm voice. “When you hired me as your CEO, it wasn’t for me to act like it only when it’s convenient to you. This is my job, my responsibility, and I think it’s the right thing to do. I’m going.”

**10 PM**

“You’re leaving tomorrow?” Owen shyly asked as I put his clothes for the next day on the dresser.

“Yes, and coming back the day after tomorrow before dinner.” I explained, refolding a sweater, and placing it in the drawer. “Victor will be with you.”

“For two whole days?” He seemed to panic, clearly displeased with this new turn of events.

“Come on, Bug.” I sat on his bed, ruffling his curls as he sat beside me. “Victor is not that bad. He’s a good guy.”

“I don’t know.” Owen looked down. “He looks angry all the time. He was angry at you at dinner, I could tell.”

“That’s grownup stuff you don’t need to worry about. Trust me, he will get over it soon. He’s very nice, really. Now, time to go to sleep.” 

Owen climbed into bed, careful not to untuck his comforter.

“Do you want a bedtime story?” I asked.

“I can read one myself.” He made a face at me, his cute dimples showing.

“This story is not in any books we own.” I spoke theatrically. “Two years ago, I met this girl, she was roughly your age, her name was Molly. She was the one that told me this very special story about an ogre.”

“An ogre?” Owen was suddenly interested. “How big was he?”

“He was huge!” I played along, happy that I caught his interest. “He was so big he couldn’t walk straight, he always had to mind the houses and the trees beneath him, or else he would crush them all with a single step. And he had this deep voice that sounded through the entire valley and scared the animals, making birds fly off in a frenzy and bunnies return to their holes. The villagers were also terrified of him, and they would scurry into their homes as they felt the earth shake with the ogre’s footsteps. Sometimes the ogre would go to the village’s school and scare the children.”

“He liked to eat children?” The little boy’s eyes went wide.

“He never ate any of them, but they were really afraid of him!” I opened my eyes wide for dramatic effect. “Until one day, when the ogre showed up at the school’s playground. His deep voice scared every child there, except for one. A four-year-old red-haired boy, named Owen.”

“What did he do?” Owen gasped.

“Well, all the children went back inside crying, but Owen stood strong. He said, ‘An ogre will not bully me! I will show him I am not afraid, and then he will see that it’s useless to scare us with his heavy footsteps and deep voice!’ The boy stood in the playground, facing the ogre with incredible bravery. Then something amazing happened.”

“What happened?” Owen jumped in his bed, completely engrossed in my story. “Did he fight the ogre with his sword?”

“No, he didn't need to.” I shrugged. “The ogre kneeled before the boy, and puddles of water appeared by the boy’s feet. The ogre was crying.”

“He was sad?” Owen’s face fell, sadness taking over.

“Well, although the ogre was scary, he wasn’t mean at all.” I spoke in a sad voice as well. “Every time he would leave his gigantic cave, it was hoping to make a new friend. But he could never do it, because everyone would run away from him. The boy understood the gigantic creature and offered to be his friend. They played together, and the ogre taught him the secrets of the world, how to tame dragons and how the world looked beautiful and small from above. They remained friends, and when the boy grew up to be a man, the ogre followed him in many adventures, defeating evil creatures, and finding hidden treasures.”

Owen stared at me with wide eyes, the story sinking into him.

“Victor is like that ogre, isn’t he?” He looked down. “I’m that little boy, all I need to do is give him a chance to show that he’s nice.”

“Such a smart young man we have here!” I tickled his tummy, making him laugh. “Ok, make yourself comfortable, I’m going to tell Victor you are ready for bed.”

**10:45 PM**

The silence filled our bedroom as I packed the bag for my impromptu two-day trip. My husband was in bed, reading his book, obviously still upset with me, not dignifying my presence with a single word.

“Are you going to give me the silent treatment until I leave?” I leaned on the doorframe leading to the closet. “I don’t want to leave you in the middle of a fight.”

Victor placed his book on the nightstand with a sigh.

“I’m not giving you the silent treatment.”

“I don’t understand, you travel on business all the time.” I sat beside him, pushing the glasses up on his nose. “Why is it so bad that I do the same?”

“I don’t like to have you this far from me.” He sighed. “I’ll reschedule my appointments and go with you.” He grabbed his phone, ready to call Goldman.

“ You can’t go, who will take care of Owen?” I held his hand lovingly. “Besides, when I send you the signed contract, you need to make sure everything is in order and put it in motion before Cooper decides otherwise. Not to mention it’s investment revaluation week. Goldman can’t do it all on his own. I know it and you know it.”

“What if something happens? What if you have some kind of setback and I’m not there to help?” He squeezed my hands tight, pulling me closer. “I’ll worry.”

“There’s nothing to worry about!” I looked into his eyes, pleading. “It’s just for two days. What could possibly go wrong?”

Victor pulled me into a tight hug.

“Two days, not a second more.” He spoke firmly into my year. “In two days, I have you back in my arms.”

“You have my word.” I kissed his chest. “Two days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have songs you would like to recommend, please feel free to do so! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you can, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Have an awesome week! Lots of love!


	15. Learning to Pray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a very special day for me. Precisely a year ago, I finally mustered the courage to post the first chapter of the Growing Pains Series. Looking back now, a year after, I'm so happy that I did. I made new friends (yes, you, beautiful people!) that keep me company in this wonderful journey, I discovered my passion for writing, and I found I want to tell this story, this story matters to me.  
> I learned it may not take a village to write a story, but the village makes it so much better. So, I want to my lovely beta, Heichous_Girl, for her amazing support, and Roxalia_Ruby, for helping me start. Precious, precious human beings, I tells ya! And you, beautiful people, the people that take the time to read what I have to say, IT IS an honor, it always warms my heart to have you close, you do make this experience so much better.   
> I would like to have a surprise prepared (raincheck, promise!) but with confinement and online school for the kids, the time has been incredibly short. Even so, I give you this next chapter, it was one of those I had the most pleasure writing. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Just Breathe - Pearl Jam

**5 AM**

“Call me when you get there.” He helped her put her coat on.

“The moment I land.” She assured him.

“And whenever I text you, you text back immediately.”

“Victor…” She stared at him, annoyed.

“Andrea.” He stared back.

“I promise.” She nodded, defeated. “If I can’t call or text right away, I’ll ring you once.”

Victor pulled his wife into his arms, reluctant to let her leave his grasp. He was never a man to trust his feelings, always preferring facts, but there was a pit in his stomach he couldn’t explain. He felt uneasy, knowing Lucien was living in Creekwood. However, he also knew the scientist was under heavy surveillance, and the chances of running into Andrea or even knowing she was there were fairly slim. Besides, Andrea would spend most of her time in hotel rooms and offices, and she wouldn’t be alone. Lucien wouldn’t be able to get to her without being noticed. Victor tried to put his uneasy feeling aside.

“It’s just for two days. I’ll be safe, I promise.” She looked up to him with loving eyes.

“Make sure you are.” He almost scolded. “Have a safe flight.” He kissed her, wishing somehow the kiss would magically make her stay. “I love you, my light.”

“I love you too, handsome.” She lovingly ran her hand over his chest. “Have fun with Owen. Send him my love.”

_Right, Owen_ , he thought as he saw the door close behind her. Two days with Owen, just the two of them. The pit in his stomach only grew. Ignoring it, he walked into the bathroom to take his morning shower.

**7 AM**

After he got ready, it was time to wake his son up. He knocked softly on Owen’s door, opening it to find the boy still asleep, holding his Ant-Man action figure. Victor found the movie positively deplorable, but the superhero that could command insects and be as small as one fascinated the boy.

“Owen.” He brushed his red curls, that reminded him so much of his wife. “Time to wake up.”

The boy swiftly sat on the bed, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

“Where’s Andy?” It was the first thing Owen asked.

“She left early this morning. Told me to send you her love.” Victor picked up the clothes Andrea had prepared the night before from the dresser. “Brush your teeth and wash your face, so I can get you dressed.”

“I can do it on my own.” The boy offered.

“Andrea always gets you dressed.” Victor crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“But I can do it on my own.” The boy looked down, afraid to face his adoptive father. “You don’t have to do it.”

Victor wanted to argue, tell him he should do all the things Andrea did, that he was his father just as much as Andrea was his mother. But the boy was already uncomfortable, he didn’t want to add to his uneasiness. So, feeling uneasy himself, he handed the child his clothes, turning to the door.

“I’ll prepare breakfast, then. Meet me in the kitchen.”

Victor was just finishing flipping the pancakes when Owen appeared at the kitchen, his curls orderly and shiny, impeccably dressed with the clothes he was given… until Victor looked at his shoes. The boy had tied his shoelaces around his ankles, securing them with what seemed to be two single knots.

“Owen, what happened to your shoelaces?” He came closer, inspecting the knots.

“I don’t know how to tie them…” Owen’s lips quivered. “Andy ties them for me.”

“Well, we need to fix that. You look like a homeless person with your shoes like that.” Victor joked.

And he dearly wished he wouldn’t have. Owen took his words way too seriously and broke down crying.

“I’m sorry!” He sobbed. “I’m sorry I did this wrong, but I’m going to fix it, I’ll wear something else! Please don’t be mad!”

“It’s alright, I’m not angry.” Victor kneeled next to his son. “You don’t need to cry, Owen, nothing is wrong.”

The child looked at him expectantly, a few remaining tears falling from his big brown eyes.

“Would you like me to teach you?” Victor was desperate to get his son’s trust. Maybe this could help.

“Yes, please.” Owen moved closer, and Victor’s heart filled with hope.

“Alright, so…” Victor untied the boy’s shoelaces. “You tie them with a single knot, like this. And then you take one shoelace and make a loop, like this.”

“Andy calls it a bunny ear.” Owen offered.

“Alright, a bunny ear then.” Victor corrected.

“I like your way better.” Owen spoke again. “Don’t tell her, but calling it a bunny ear is silly. I’m not a baby.”

“Right.” Victor smiled at him. “You are a young man now, we should call it a loop. So, you make two loops with the shoelaces and you tie them like this.” Victor lifted his hands, showing him the result. “Would you like to try the other one?”

After a while and under Victor’s advice and supervision, Owen tied his other shoe by himself, making Victor’s heart swell with pride. Owen was bright and hardworking. Should he keep these qualities, he would be successful when he grew up.

“I did it!” Owen beamed at him.

“Well done.” Victor praised him, ruffling his curls. “And you got dressed all by yourself too. Good job, Owen.”

“Thank you for teaching me.” Owen pulled Victor’s hand as he got up.

“No need to thank me.” He felt himself blush. “Let’s go get breakfast before we get late.”

**12:45 PM**

At lunchtime, he wondered if his wife had remembered to eat. She would probably be too busy to notice the time, even if she was hungry. Just in case, he called her.

“Hey, I was just about to call you.” She answered with a perky voice. “I’m just leaving for lunch.”

“How is it going?”

“I’m done with it already. It turns out the assistant was inserting the data incorrectly.” Victor heard her frustrated sigh. “Idiots.”

Was he rubbing off on his wife? The thought made him chuckle.

“So you’re done? You could go straight to Cooper’s in the afternoon and return tonight.”

“I might as well give them some training since I’m here.” By the tone of her voice, Victor could almost picture the annoyed look on her face. “Besides, it’s raining heavily here, I don’t feel like driving anywhere in this weather.”

“Stay put if you don’t feel it’s safe, then. Cancel with Cooper if you need to.” At least she was being precautious. That eased his mind a little.

“It’s ok, the forecast says the weather will improve tomorrow.” She downplayed it. “How did it go with Owen?”

“Very well.” Victor smiled. “I taught him how to tie his shoelaces. He did it on his own.”

“Really?” Andrea paused. “Damn, I wish I were there to see it. It’s ok, I’ll congratulate him tonight when we video chat.”

“9:30 pm?”

“It’s a date.” He heard her smile. “Ok, I’m going for lunch. There’s this restaurant across the river I want to try.”

“Text me when you’re back at the company.” He paused, missing her already. “I love you.”

“I will. And I love you too.”

Victor had lunch in his office, moping about the fact that he was eating on his own, instead of with his wife. It was uncanny how he had been so used to being alone for so long, and now it was pure torture. In two years, Andrea had changed his habits completely.

**3:20 PM**

The afternoon started well, and Victor felt on a productive roll, concluding meeting after meeting smoothly. Andrea’s team did impeccable work managing the investments, and very little was required from him, except his approval on some documents. He was starting another meeting when his phone rang, the principal from Owen’s school calling, asking him to come pick his son immediately.

Victor bolted to the car, his mind focusing on Owen alone. He knew he wasn’t hurt, they had told him as much, but he got a call from the principal himself, so it surely was serious. As he drove, he dialed Andrea’s number.

_ You have reached Andrea Lee, I am not available right now. Please leave a message after the signal, and I will call you back as soon as possible. _

“Did you forget to charge your phone again?” Victor scolded, annoyed. “I’m on my way to Owen’s school. He got himself into trouble. The principal wants to talk to me personally.” He sighed. “I don’t know what happened, I’ll let you know as soon as I can. Call me back when you hear this.”

He headed straight to the principal’s office, finding Owen, sitting outside, his head low. 

“What happened? Is everything alright?” Victor kneeled in front of the boy, studying his expression.

Owen looked at him, a somber expression on his face, but didn’t say a word. Suddenly, the door to the principal’s office opened. A man in his fifties, with grey hair and a thick mustache, came to Victor, his arm extended for him to shake.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lee, my name is Louis Sawyer, I’m the Crestview School Principal. Please come in.” The principal turned to the boy with an indifferent tone. “Owen, you sit here. We won’t take long.”

“I’ll be right back.” Victor touched Owen’s shoulder, as to reassure him.

“First, Mr. Lee, I would like to apologize for removing you from your daily affairs so abruptly.” The principal started as they both sat down. “I’m certain you are a very busy man and have more pressing matters to attend to, so I won’t keep you for long.” 

“What seems to be the matter?”

“Hmm.” The principal cleared his throat. “There is no simple way to say this, so I’ll cut to the chase. Owen’s stole the classroom’s geode.”

“Geode?” Victor kept his composure, despite his shock. “Do you know for a fact Owen did this?”

“After a backpack search, we found the item with Owen’s belongings.”

Victor didn’t retort, his mind going over the facts. This wasn’t anything like what Owen would do, he was the kind of child that would ask if he could get a bottle of water. Something wasn’t right. Victor couldn’t believe his boy, always so sweet and considerate, would do such a thing.

Observing Victor’s silence, the principal gained a renewed confidence, his tone showing a concealed disdain.

“Thievery is something gravely frowned upon in Crestview. We will turn a blind eye this time, out of respect for you and your wife, and the generous support you provide this institution. Nonetheless, I feel obliged to inform you that, should this behavior reoccur, we will need to take heavier punitive measures, such as suspension, or in worst cases, definitive removal of the student. Taking in consideration your child’s background, we advise perhaps the involvement of a specialist. Maybe a more clinical eye would help in this particular situation.”

Victor felt his blood boil, but kept listening. Mistaking Victor’s silence with weakness, the principal couldn’t contain a slightly sly smile, and resumed his righteous speech.

“It is our understanding that you and your wife are successful and educated people, so it’s a certainty for us that you provide this child with stellar parenting. However, it is also our understanding that Owen comes from a foster home, and is probably the spawn of a dysfunctional family. It is possible that in both these experiences Owen may have taken up… less refined habits.”

Victor took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He was determined to show this despicable nobody his place.

“Mr. Sawyer, it is my understanding that all the classrooms have cameras installed for the students’ protection, is that correct?”

“Absolutely, we care deeply for our students' safety.” The man shifted in his chair.

“So I assume that, since you summoned me here, out of a very important meeting like you previously stated, to accuse my son of thievery, you have done so after checking today’s recording of the camera in his classroom, and you are about to present me with hard evidence.” Victor kept his voice serene, although he wanted nothing more than to punch the bastard.

“Well-”

“Accusing someone of something as vile as stealing without the proper evidence to corroborate it would show extreme incompetence on your part. Finding something in someone’s backpack can also mean someone else planted it there, and although it is true that Owen is adopted and in fact came from a foster home, this hardly proves anything, don’t you agree?”

The blood suddenly drained from the principal’s face, and Victor spoke again, his tone more incisive this time.

“Having the audacity to humiliate my son and make me interrupt my work to come here and listen to empty assumptions would be a terrible mistake. Such an error could lead to heavier consequences, like a lawsuit, or even cost you your job at this facility, or any other institution, for that matter.”

Victor could see the terror in the man’s eyes. With little thought, Victor got up from his chair, taking his coat in his arm.

“I trust you will personally check those recordings and find the culprit. I’m certain you wouldn’t allow an innocent child to be blamed without concrete evidence.”

“Well, yes, but we are talking about hours of-” The principal babbled.

“The details of your incompetence do not concern me.” Victor interrupted. “In the meantime, contact me only when you have done your job correctly and you can present me with facts, not fables. Good day.”

Victor left the principal’s office fuming. He found Owen still in the same chair, the same disheartened expression.

“Come on.” He took the boy’s hand. “Let’s go.”

**3:51 PM**

The drive to the office was a quiet one, the hum of the motor the only background noise. Victor knew he had to talk to his son, but he was delaying it as much as he could. Owen already didn’t like him much, he would like him even less should Victor have to reprimand him. Although Victor didn’t believe his son was capable of such a thing. Or was he? And if he was, was it because of something he and his wife had failed at? 

“Are you going to send me back to Miss Dillon?” Owen’s question startled him.

“What?” Victor looked at the boy from his rearview mirror. “No.”

“What’s going to happen then?” The boy asked again, his voice filled with worry.

Victor sighed. His wife was away and unreachable, he was on his own. He would give it his best.

“We will talk.” Victor parked the car in the next available spot, getting out.

Taking a seat next to the boy in the back, Victor studied his expression for a moment. He could see worry and sadness, but not guilt. That somewhat reassured him. All he needed to do was to figure out what was happening.

“Do you know what makes a man honorable?” He asked Owen, in all seriousness.

“He does honorable things.” Owen’s voice was sad and low. “He never makes mistakes.”

“No, that’s not true. An honorable man does make mistakes, because no one is perfect.” Victor explained in a soft voice. “What makes him honorable is that he admits his errors and learns from them. So, in the future, when faced with a similar situation, he will do better.”

Owen looked outside through his window, lost in thought.

“Owen, there are cameras in your classroom. The principal will know who stole that geode. Now, you have the chance of being honorable. Is there anything you want to tell me?” Victor pressed.

The boy suddenly seemed relieved, meeting his eyes with confidence.

“I didn’t steal it, Tom Wilkins did.”

Victor felt a wave of relief going through him. He wasn’t wrong about his son’s innocence. He was a noble boy.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why did you take the blame?” 

“I tried, but no one would believe me.” Owen’s eyes filled with tears. “And Tom said that no one would believe the foster kid. That’s why he did it, to get me expelled, but I saw him do it. He says I don’t belong there because I’m filthy, and I’m not really your son.”

Victor had a few names he wanted to call Tom Wilkins, but he could almost hear his wife’s voice in the back of his mind. Let the boy talk. So he did.

“He said you are very powerful and ruthless, and people are afraid of you. He said that you’re mean, you don't love anyone, and you’ll send me away sooner or later.”

Victor’s heart broke when he heard his son’s words. He knew he had a reputation, and although he never cared much about what other people thought of him, it was now affecting how his child perceived him.

“What do you think, Owen? Do you think I’m mean?”

Big brown eyes looked into his, studying him.

“You look scary sometimes. But Andy told me you’re like the ogre in the story.”

Victor had to chuckle, remembering that day at the hotel with Molly. Little did he know back then that that story would follow him until that very moment.

“Alright, listen carefully.” He looked at his son with earnest eyes, hoping he would believe him. “There is nothing you can do that will make me send you back, do you understand? Absolutely nothing. You are not a foster kid, you are my son. It is not official yet, but as far as Andrea and I are concerned, you are a Lee. Tell that snotty idiot Tom Wilkins that.”

Owen giggled, amused. Victor continued, his heart already feeling lighter for hearing his son’s laughter.

“I know I can sound abrasive sometimes. Andrea is already used to it and most times is amused by it, but I understand I can look scary. But you don’t need to fear me, Owen. I promise you, I have nothing but your best interest at heart. Truth is, I was never a father, I don’t know how to be one.” Victor confessed, part of him wishing his father would be as caring with him. “But I will do my absolute best to be the best father you can have, if you let me try. Will you give me a chance?”

Owen’s eyes widened. After a moment, he shook his head.

“And if I ever look scary to you, you can tell me, alright? I need you to tell me. What do you say?” Victor extended his hand for the little boy to shake. “We have a deal?”

His son shook his hand with enthusiasm.

“Deal.”

“Now, I need to get back to LFG. Do you want to know where I work? Maybe I could use a little assistant.” Victor poked his son playfully.

“I’m going to LFG with you?” Owen’s eyes widened.

“Will you be on your best behavior?” Victor playfully furrowed his eyebrow.

“Yes, Sir!” Owen exclaimed excitedly.

“Not Sir.” Victor ruffled his son’s hair. “Just Victor.”

**4:10 PM**

Goldman was the first person he saw when the elevator doors opened.

“The LCG management team is already waiting for you at the conference room. Wait…” Goldman noticed the little red-haired boy by his side. “Is this Owen?”

“Yes, it is.” He looked at the child with a warm smile. “Owen, this is Goldman. I need to go to a meeting now. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay with Goldman and do something fun?”

“Can I draw while I wait in your meeting?”

“Of course. Goldman, find some crayons and take them to the conference room. Also, Andrea’s phone is off, she probably let it run out of battery. See if you can reach her somehow, tell her to return my calls.”

He knew that Andrea’s team would love to meet their son. She kept a friendly relationship with practically all of them, and she always boasted about their kid. But Victor had forgotten that Diane was in that conference room and failed to prepare himself for all the shrieking.

“Oh my God, Owen, I was so looking forward to meeting you!” Diane gave his child a tight hug. “Your mother wasn’t overreacting when she said you were cute! Look at you, looking so sharp, you are just like a little Victor!”

“Thank you.” Owen looked down, blushing.

Everybody was so amused and engaged with the little boy that they almost forgot what they were doing there. Owen spent at least ten minutes receiving unsolicited hugs and praise, thanking them all with uncanny courtesy for his age.

“Alright, let’s all sit down and focus on what we came here to do. Owen, take your crayons and sit next to me.”

It was hard for Victor to concentrate on what was happening at that meeting, his eyes occasionally turning to that special part of his life, quietly drawing, organizing his crayons on the table, as a picture came to life. He couldn’t help glance at the piece of paper under his son’s hand, wondering what would come out of those colours, from his son's mind. However, when he looked at the table again, the drawing was gone, and Owen was folding a piece of paper and putting it in his pocket. Victor immediately decided he would peek into Owen's pockets later, when his clothes were thrown in the hamper.

As he left to get himself some coffee, and Owen something to eat, Goldman came to him.

“Good, you’re here. I need you to ask someone to go downstairs and get some snacks for Owen. Maybe some crackers and fruit. What do you think, Owen?” Victor asking, busy with the coffee pot.

“Sure.” The boy shrugged.

“I will ask Margot to send someone. Also, Sir…”

“Oh, right, did you get in touch with Andrea?” Victor’s eyes left the coffee to face Goldman, who was pale as a ghost. “Is something wrong?”

“At what time did you and Andrea talk last?”

The question made Victor’s stomach tighten.

“Around noon, why?”

“Andy’s phone was off, like you said. So, I tried Parker Company, but I got a message that the call could not be completed. So I tried to Google the number, thinking I had an old one, and that’s when I learned what happened.”

“And what happened exactly? Just tell me, Goldman!” Victor ordered. 

“It’s all over the news…” Goldman hesitated.

Coffee forgotten, Victor bolted to his office, turning on the TV. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

…  _ the heavy rain taking everything in its way, including the ground itself. Creekwood is being affected by large scale landslides, the largest happening in the beginning of this afternoon, reaching the river bank and Creekwood bridge. _

Victor remembered his conversation with his wife. She was going across the bridge for lunch. He changed channels, trying to find more information.

_ I’m not on location, as the roads are currently closed, but from what I heard from the local authorities, the damages are pretty severe. The local communication towers were brought down by the weight of the water and debris, so all communications were cut, which doesn’t help the rescuing process, as people cannot ask for help. What we know from the local authorities is that several buildings were buried or torn apart by the landslide, including factories. _

_ So, Trish, confirm with me again, you are in the closest city, correct? _

_ Yes, I am currently in Ferriston, and I have to say, despite not being as affected by the storm as Creekwood, all you can hear are sirens from fire trucks and police cars leaving for the neighboring city. Creekwood seems to be experiencing an unprecedented catastrophe that will leave an indelible mark for years to come. _

_ Thank you, Trish. Our thoughts and prayers go to the victims and their families. Stay tuned for more information during this program. _

Victor’s heart stopped. No, this couldn’t be true. This wasn’t happening. Andrea… She was alright, she had to be alright. There was no way his wife was caught in the middle of a landslide and… No, he couldn’t consider it. He couldn’t even imagine it. He needed to find his wife as quickly as possible.

**6:00 PM**

“What do you mean I can’t fly there?” Victor’s voice roared inside his office, pacing frantically. “There has to be a place where the jet can land!”

“All the landing points were taken for rescuing purposes. They won’t allow anyone who isn’t from security or health to come in.” Goldman explained.

“There has to be a way, I need to go there, I need to get Andrea!” Victor took his phone. “I’ll make it happen. I’ll call the President if I need to, but I’m going!”

“I already talked to all the entities, Victor, I told them you would compensate them immensely, their hands are tied! This is a major catastrophe. They don't even have the means to find her before the others. It’s a mess out there.”

A wave of dizziness struck Victor, making him slump on the sofa, his head between his hands.

“I need to think of something, I need to be fast. In these situations, every second counts. Every minute makes it more certain that she’s…” He trailed off, desperate. He couldn’t say it, although the picture became more vivid in his mind by the second. “Her last location on her GPS was the Parker factory, right?”

“Yes.”

Victor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the horrid picture off his mind.  _ Focus, Victor. You need to focus. _

“Do we know if the factory was damaged, and if so, how damaged?”

“We don’t know for sure how damaged.” Goldman almost whispered. “But we know it isn’t good.”

“Get the blueprints of the building. Try to figure out in which room she was located, anything that can help us know…” He trailed off.

“Know what?” Goldman looked at him, worried.

_ That she’s still alive. Something that can give me hope. _

“Just do it.” Victor answered tiredly.

**6:45 PM**

“Mr. Lee.” Margot called from the door. “I have Mr. Cooper on the phone.”

“Tell him I’m busy.” Victor was focused on the factory’s blueprint. It was hopeless. There was no panic room, no shelter, nothing.

“He says it’s about your wife.”

Victor jumped at her words. Could it be that Andrea reconsidered and headed to Ferriston after her meal? He pressed the key on his phone, accepting the call.

“Mr. Cooper.”

“Time is of the essence, so I’ll cut to the chase.” He heard the old man. “Is your wife in Creekwood?”

Victor’s heart sank. She wasn’t in Ferriston. She wasn’t safe. Victor’s eyes prickled, fear getting the best of him, his throat tightening so much he couldn’t make a sound.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes. Do you know where your wife was during the landslides?”

“Parker Company.” Victor croaked. “That was the last GPS location on her phone.”

“My daughter-in-law runs the Emergency Department in Ferriston. They are sending several units to Creekwood to aid in the rescue operations. I’ll have her inquire about your wife. If anyone can find her, it’s my Tracy. I’ll call you as I have news.”

Victor felt himself relax slightly. It wasn’t the answer he was hoping for, but at least it was something that could help Andrea.

“I can’t thank you enough, Mr. Cooper.”

“Don’t thank me, Victor, this is just the Cooper way. If we are in business together, we are like family. And we take care of our own. Go home and get some rest. I’m sure I’ll have news soon enough. We’ll find her.”

**8:20 PM**

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Owen asked, noticing Victor push the food around in his plate.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Eat your vegetables.” 

He wasn’t. He was expecting to hear from Cooper sooner. And now the old man wasn’t answering his phone either. Worry had turned Victor’s stomach into a knot only Andrea could undo.

“Is this because you can’t find Andy?”

Victor paused, looking at his son. What would he tell him? That he had lost his biological mother before, and now he was at risk of losing his adoptive mother too?

“I overheard some adults saying you were afraid she got caught in the landslide and got hurt.” Owen anticipated his lie.

His eyes prickled with tears he did not want to show his son. Again, his throat was like a vice, and he was at a loss for words. All he wanted to do was to hold that little boy and spare him from any suffering this event could cause. 

“Sometimes, at the orphanage, I was so scared I couldn’t sleep. Miss Dillon taught me how to pray. She told me I can talk to God and tell him what’s bothering me, and he will comfort me, sometimes even give me a solution. It helps. Do you want to try?”

“Pray?” Victor remembered his wife was raised a Catholic, and despite not following the religion, she was a very spiritual person. He remembered the monkey sanctuary, and how she attributed her strength to a higher force watching over her. Should the roles be reversed, she would pray for his safety. It seemed fitting that he did the same for her.

“I’ll show you how.” The boy got up from his chair, pulling Victor. “You go on your knees like this and you put your hands together.” The boy kneeled on the floor.

“Like this?” Victor indulged his son, mimicking him.

“Yes. And now you pray. Like this, listen.” The four-year-old closed his eyes. “Dear God, thank you for my new family. They are very kind to me, and Victor isn’t as scary as I thought he was. Please make sure Andy comes home soon. She is good, and she is funny, and I miss her. Amen.” He opened his eyes again looking at Victor. “Now you go.”

“Do I have to say it out loud?” Victor frowned.

“Miss Dillon says you don’t, but I think in this case you really want Him to listen.”

Victor didn’t know if he should laugh or cry hearing his son’s answer. Regardless, he closed his eyes and spoke what was in his heart.

“Dear God.” Victor cleared his throat. “Thank you for my family, my beautiful wife, and my special little boy. He is so very smart and kind. My family is more than I could imagine for myself. They are everything to me. Please keep Andrea safe and make sure she comes back unharmed. And if you can, please send news soon. I’m worried.”

Victor opened his eyes to find his son’s, staring at him with anticipation.

“Do you feel better?”

“A little, thank you.” Victor gave his son a weak smile.

He wasn’t lying. He didn’t believe in such things, but the two most important people in his life did, so it had to have some meaning. Even though he still didn’t have a solution for his problems, his heart felt a little lighter, like he had just called an old friend and found some solace in comforting words.

“I drew something for you, when we were at that meeting.” Owen took a folded paper out of his pocket.

Victor unfolded it like it was a precious treasure. And it was. It was a drawing of a tall stick man dressed in black and wearing a tie, a shorter stick woman with golden curls, both holding the hands of an even smaller stick man with red hair. On top, the title _MY FAMILY_ , and every stick figure had a caption saying _My Dad, My Mom_ and _Me_. Victor held the drawing with shaky hands, his heart heavy with emotion.

“You told me nothing would make you send me away, so you are my forever family, right?” Owen’s eyes were bright and expectant.

“That’s right.” Victor did his best to hide the tears in his throat.

“So you are my father?” Owen confirmed again, and Victor nodded. “Can I call you dad?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Do you think I can call Andy mom?”

A sob escaped from Victor’s lips, disguised with laughter.

“She will love that.” He pulled his son into his arms, not knowing what to do with so much weighing in his heart. She had to be safe, she simply had to. She had a family to return to.

_ God, please let her be safe. _

His phone rang. Victor bolted to the table to check the caller. It was Cooper.

“Yes?”

“My daughter-in-law just contacted me by radio. They found your wife. She’s ok.”

All the tension left Victor’s body, making him deflate like a balloon. He slowly sat on the floor, still holding the phone to his ear, the tears he was holding finally finding an exit.

“I’ll let you take a breather.” Cooper chuckled.

“Thank you.” Victor spoke after a moment. “Thank you so much. When can I see her? Where can I pick her up? I’ll get my jet ready.”

“Hold on those horses, not just yet.” Cooper chuckled again. “It will take her a while to leave Creekwood, the medical staff needs to see her. I’ll call my daughter-in-law to ask if it’s possible to transport her tonight, she will stay with us for the time being. Come pick her up in the morning.”

“Wait, is she hurt? Why does she need to go through the medical staff?”

“It’s standard procedure. As far as my Tracy tells me, she is very well, responsive and moving on her own. Still, she needs to be checked for injuries or dehydration, to see if she’s fit to fly, which she probably will be. Don’t worry, your wife is in safe hands now. I’ll have her call you as soon as she arrives. I doubt you will sleep, anyway.”

“Please, do.” Victor took a deep breath. “Mr Cooper, I will not forget this. Thank you so much.”

“It’s the very least I could do. Just take care of my legacy.”

“You have my word.”

Owen sat anxiously in front of him as he ended the call.

“So?”

“She’s alright!” Victor pulled the boy to his lap, almost suffocating him with a tight hug. “She’s safe. Your mother is safe.” 

Victor held on tight to his son, his fingers stroking his curls. He felt so much joy at that moment he felt like he could burst. And he thanked God for his kindness, promising he would repay in kind, starting with the victims of that landslide.

**4:42 AM**

Victor had no idea why he went to bed, knowing in advance he wouldn’t be able to sleep. It was a matter of habit, he concluded. It was also the place where he could still feel her scent, lingering on her pillow, and that brought him comfort. He leaned against it once more, taking a deep breath, his heart relieved that she was safe, and was being taken care of. He looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 4:44 AM. It was taking too long. He needed to hear her voice.

The sound of his phone vibrating was like a shot of adrenaline in his heart, jumping with joy when he looked at the caller ID and saw his wife’s face.

“Andrea?” His voice was needy, expectant.

“I’m alright. I'm at the Cooper’s. I’m not hurt.”

Again, Victor found himself unable to talk, her voice alone enough to make his emotions spill over. 

“The part of the factory where I was wasn’t affected, but I couldn’t call you. All the lines were down, and we were trapped. But I didn’t get hurt, I didn’t even get dirty. We just sat patiently and waited for someone to come for us.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Mr. Cooper told me you were worried sick, sent half the country looking for me.”

“You’re never leaving my side again, do you hear me?” Victor’s voice was still strained with emotion.

“Never again, I promise. I will never leave your side.” Her tone shifted to a lighter one. “I love you, handsome. You’re stuck with me.”

“I will chain you to myself if I need to.” He scolded her. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry, Vic, I really am, I can only imagine what you went through.” She spoke sweetly to him. “How is Owen? Was he too scared?”

“He was a little scared, but he’s fine, he’s sleeping.” Victor smiled, recalling his day. “We really bonded today. We had some issues at school, we’ll talk about it tomorrow, but it showed him he can trust us. He asked me if he could call us Mom and Dad.”

“He called you Dad? Oh my God, Victor, that’s huge!” It was Andrea’s turn to cry.

“Not yet, he will find the right time. But he called us his forever family. And told me I’m not as scary as he thought, just like that ogre.” He made a jokingly flat voice.

“Oh, he told you about that? Oops.” She teased. “I’m glad everything worked out, though. I can’t wait to see you guys again.”

He felt the same. He missed her so much it physically hurt.

“It won’t take long, I promise.” He assured her. “Go get some rest, you had a long day. I’ll come pick you in the morning.”

“As long as you promise me to do the same.”

“I promise. I will see you in my dreams, my light.”

“I’ll meet you there, handsome.”

Victor felt peaceful and happy. Now he could get some rest, knowing she was safe. He leaned against her pillow one last time, taking a little more of her scent. Before he knew it, he was already in the dream realm, holding her in his arms.

**10:45 AM**

“Are we there yet?” Owen asked excitedly.

“See for yourself.” Victor turned from the wide road to an exit to his right, and soon they could read the sign saying _Welcome to Ferriston_.

A few miles further and they turned to the Cooper property, a large farm with a beautiful orchard preceding the large mansion.

Victor parked by a lemon tree, and along with his son, walked to the great green door.

“Your friends are all rich…” Owen noted, his eyes wide. “Do you think he also has horses?”

“Not all my friends have money.” Victor cleared his throat, uncomfortable with Owen’s remark. “And yes, I think I saw a stable on the back.”

He pressed on the antique doorbell. Soon enough, an old lady with sweet eyes was there to greet them.

“Hi, you must be Mr. Lee.” She smiled at him, shaking his hand. “My name is Marion Cooper, I’m Jason’s wife. And who might you be, young man?” She looked at Owen.

“My name is Owen.” The boy extended his hand for the lady to shake. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Oh, and so polite.” She squatted to the boy’s height. “Are you here to get your mother?”

“Yes.” Victor fidgeted slightly, eager to meet her. “Where is she?”

“In my husband’s study, waiting for him to sign the contract.” She motioned them to follow her. “They both woke up early to visit the company and the property. It seems not even a landslide can stop your wife. A true force of nature.”

“Stubborn is more accurate.” Victor frowned, although he was beyond proud. Andrea's determination was one of the things he loved the most about her.

Mrs. Cooper opened the doors of the study, revealing Mr. Cooper, sitting on his desk, while his wife was standing in front of him, some papers in her hand. It took Victor all the strength he could muster not to run to her and take her in his arms. Owen apparently didn’t have the same restraint.

“Mom!” He threw himself to his wife, his little arms wrapping tightly around her waist. “We were so worried about you!” 

“Hey!” She looked at Victor with tears in her eyes. “I know you were, little bug, I’m so sorry.” She caressed their child's curls lovingly. “I am ok, see?” She pulled back, smiling widely at him. “All in one piece.”

“You must be Owen.” Mr. Cooper greeted the boy. “Hey, would you like to see my horses, maybe give your parents a moment alone? We have a foal that was born just a month ago.”

Owen looked expectantly and Victor, who nodded approvingly.

“I would love to! What’s his name?” Owen jumped with excitement.

“It’s a female, her name is Sunflower. She’s golden as wheat.” Mr. Cooper turned to Victor. “We will be outside, come meet us after.”

“Thank you so much.” Victor’s throat was so burdened with emotion his voice was barely audible.

“I’m just glad everything ended well.” The old man smiled before closing the door.

The click of the lock brought Victor from his trance, and he pulled his wife to him in a tight hug. He didn’t need to say any words; he didn’t need to explain his feelings, neither did she. The warmth in their bodies and the urgency in their hands were speaking for them, whispering _ I was worried, I would die should anything happen to you, I’m never letting you out of my sight _ . Their lips met to start a new dialogue, saying  _ I love you, you are the light of my life, I’m so grateful for you _ .

It was only after a long moment that he heard his favorite voice again.

“Victor... Aren’t you going to let me go?” She looked up at him.

Victor’s embrace tightened as his lips rested on her temple.

“No.” He whispered. “Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this! I'll see you next week, for another year of stories (yeah, because I am nowhere near done, just watch me.)
> 
> Lots of love!


	16. No Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beautiful People!
> 
> Another chapter coming up!
> 
> This one is unbeta'd, so forgive me for any mistakes... It will be arranged soon, but I just couldn't leave you without a new chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Victor entered the house, only to find it completely silent, his family was sleeping. 

Like every morning, he peeked through Owen’s door, finding the boy quietly slumbering. A moment after, on his bed, he saw Andrea sleeping peacefully, her arm extended to his side of the bed, like she was searching for him. Smiling, he came closer to her, his fingers softly brushing astray curls from her face.

“I’m back, I’m going to take a shower.” He whispered, chuckling as her eyelids slowly fluttered open, and she offered him a sleepy smile.

Victor sighed in contentment as the hot water poured over his skin, relaxing his recently strained muscles. His day had started on a perfect note. The morning was sunny and the snow had melted, giving the park a glistening appearance, the sunlight reflecting on the droplets of water that still hung from the trees. It was unusually pleasant for a January morning, the perfect setting for a stimulating run.

As he left the bathroom to move into the closet, he noticed the bed was empty. In the background, he could hear his wife and son laughing, probably playing as she got him ready for the day. Victor leaned against the wall, holding the tie he would wear, basking in those sounds. His house, so quiet before, was now full of laughter, joy and love.

Like waking up from a spell, Victor quickly moved to the mirror to do his tie. He hurried to the kitchen, mentally listing what he would need for breakfast: eggs, flour, sugar, butter. He had to put the waffle iron to heat before preparing the batter. For toppings, he had bought bananas and strawberries, and he had some of those candied pecans Andrea loved...

“Surprise!” Andrea and Owen jumped from behind the counter. “Happy Birthday!”

Andrea was holding a big plate of pancakes covered in chocolate ganache and strawberries, with several colorful candles lit on top of it.

“I was going to make waffles.” Victor stuttered. He had just seen them in bed. How did they get dressed  _ and _ prepared breakfast in the short time he showered?

“Absolutely not, no cooking for the birthday boy.” She smiled, taking his hand to sit him at the table. “Come on, handsome, blow your candles, make a wish, and let’s have breakfast.”

Victor was too stunned to retort, so he did as he was told. And as his family circled him to sing Happy Birthday, four arms hugging him lovingly, he simply gave in to the feeling. He blew the candles, not caring to make a wish. Victor needed nothing else. He already felt like he had it all.

  
  


“So, are we clear about tonight?” Victor took his phone out, rechecking his schedule, while they were taking the LFG elevator.

“You were perfectly clear about it.” Andrea ran her hands over his chest, adjusting his tie. “No surprises, no parties, no guests. A quiet meal at home, a drink, and a movie.” 

“You mean no  _ more _ surprises. I already had one.” He lifted his eyebrows at her, circling his arms around her waist.

“No more.” She promised, as she left his embrace, preparing to leave. “This is me.”

Victor pressed the  _ Stop  _ button on the panel, interrupting the elevator ride.

“What’s the matter?” She looked at him, confused.

“What? No birthday kiss?” He pulled the love of his life into his arms again, his lips claiming hers. “And thank you for the surprise.”

“Happy birthday, handsome.” She smiled. “Have a good day.”

Victor released the  _ Stop _ switch, and the doors opened.

“No surprises.” He warned from inside the elevator.

“No surprises.” She assured him from the hall.

Victor was no fool. It was obvious she had something else up her sleeve. She would probably invite both their families again, fill the house with balloons and his favorite foods, and he would be surprised with a loud  _ Happy Birthday _ . Besides, if Andrea had nothing planned, she would have insisted for them to at least have dinner out.   
She was definitely hiding something, Victor just had to find out what. Last year she almost gave him a heart attack. This year he wouldn’t let himself be outsmarted again.

The elevator doors opened with a  _ ding _ and, as expected, Goldman was waiting for him.

“Schedule.” Same command, every day. It practically doubled as  _ Good morning. _

“Good morning.” Goldman followed him as he strode to his office. “I rescheduled the meeting with the Australians to four PM, so now all you have is the meeting with the legal team, regarding the expansion overseas.”

“At what time?” Victor took off his suit jacket and sat down, turning on his computer. “Where’s my coffee?”

“Right now. The meeting is right now.” Goldman turned to the door again, expecting Victor to follow. “They are already waiting for you.”

Victor frowned at his assistant, confused. If he remembered correctly, the meeting with the legal team was much later. Why did Goldman reschedule it? However, Victor was in such a good mood he couldn’t possibly be upset about it.

“For future reference, do not schedule a meeting on such short notice without my agreement.” Victor softly reprimanded, walking out of his office.

“I just assumed, since you had the time...”

“Don’t assume, call.” He paused in front of the conference room door, his hand on the handle. “I had something else planned for this morning. I can postpone it, but I’m not very fond of these surpr-”

“SURPRISE!”

Victor jumped back, stunned. Colorful balloons covered the ceiling of the room, while a cake rested on the center of the glass table, with the phrase  _ Happy Bday, CEO. _ The room was packed with people, and he quickly recognized all the department managers, Diane, some staff from LCG, and, of course, his dear wife, who walked to his side with a smile.

“I just left you, how are you here?” He felt confused.

“I took the service elevator.” Her grin widened, happy to have tricked him.

There was a reason Victor never shared with anyone in the company when his birthday was, even though that information was easily available. It was precisely to discourage the stampede of employees that wanted to greet him. In a matter of seconds, Victor saw himself surrounded by smiles and hands that extended to him. Although what he wanted the most was to tell those people to get back to work, he did his best to smile and shake every hand that came into his line of sight.

“I remember telling you no more surprises.” He mumbled to his wife.

“The surprise is not mine.” She raised her hands defensively. “Goldman and Diane prepared it all.”

Victor smirked to himself, surprised at how much of a fool he had been. Somehow he had forgotten that his life was different now, he was no longer lonely, he had friends, a caring wife, an adorable son. He gladly heard them sing  _ Happy Birthday _ all over again, even blew out the candles with a smile. As they were finishing their slice of cake and coffee, Diane squinted at him curiously.

“Look at that.” She smiled. “We made our CEO happy. He’s smiling.”

Victor felt his face heat.

“If you are trying to get a day off, you are barking at the wrong tree. I’m not your boss anymore.” He quickly dismissed, his face falling into his usual neutral one. “Now, let’s get back to work, there’s plenty to do today.”

He turned to the door to leave, but something made him pause.

“Goldman, Diane.” He looked at the assistant and his wife with tender eyes. “Thank you.”

“Be careful, Mr. Lee.” Diane teased. “Your soft side is showing.”

Victor left the conference room with a scoff, so his genuine feelings wouldn’t show. People usually ignored him during his birthday, and he was already used to that. However, as much as he didn’t like to admit it, all the attention was quite pleasant. When he noticed, he was smiling at his computer, like an idiot.

Victor’s  _ Aha! _ moment arrived when Andrea texted him saying she needed to run some errands, so she would pick Owen herself and head home after. Like he couldn’t see right into it. It was clear she was up to something.

He couldn’t help but feel a little anxious as he took the apartment keys from his pocket, eager to get inside and see what she had prepared for him. Going in, he found all the lights off, except for the one in the bedroom hall. She knew he would go to the kitchen to get food for the lobster, so she would probably be there. He carefully walked into the kitchen, trying not to make much noise. Maybe he could surprise her instead. He turned on the lights suddenly, only to find the kitchen empty. He frowned, confused. Maybe they were in the living room. 

He walked to the next room, this time with confidence. They had to be there. There was no other place Andrea could hide them. Again, as he turned on the light, he found the room empty. Victor ran his fingers through his hands, even more confused. Could it be that she truly only had to run some errands? Could it be that his surprise was that there were no surprises, and he would have his quiet evening after all? 

_ Nah. _

Victor’s heart started racing again, considering the implications. The house was quiet, the only light on was the one in the bedroom hall. She was hiding the guests there? Was she hiding them in their bedroom? He walked slowly through the corridor, not knowing what to expect. Arriving at his bedroom door, he opened the door slowly, peeking inside through the small crack...

“What are you doing?”

Victor jumped on his feet, his heart thumping wildly with the fright. Behind him was his son, looking at him, confused.

“Dad?”

“Owen!” Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “Where’s your mother?” He tried to look collected, although he knew he was failing terribly.

“She’s inside, taking a shower.” Owen’s eyes were still focused on his father, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Are you scared to go inside?”

Victor cleared his throat, feeling himself blush with embarrassment.

“Of course not.” Victor cleared his throat. “I just wanted to make sure your mother didn’t have a surprise for me in there.”

“She doesn’t.” Owen chirped. “She’s taking a shower, told me to tell you to get ready. Don’t worry, Mom already fed Mr Lobster.”

“You look very sharp, young man.” Victor noticed Owen was wearing pants and a shirt with a bow. “Are we going somewhere?”

“I think so.” Owen shrugged. “You need to ask Mom.”

“Hey, there you are!” Andrea stuck her head through the door from the inside, opening the door so Victor would come in. “Go shower, we have to be in the restaurant in an hour. Formal attire, please.

His wife was breathtaking in that plum dress, the silk curving perfectly on her breasts and waist, the intricate and mesmerizing design made with crystal beads on her back. Victor ran his finger under it, eager to experience the touch of her soft skin.

“Hey, that makes me shiver.” She scolded playfully. 

“I know.” Victor smirked.

Victor had to admit it was a little hard for him to relax when he didn’t have everything under control. On a normal day, he was the one that knew where they went, the one that drove the car, the one who prepared surprises. But she had gone through so much trouble, it wouldn’t be fair to her if he kept insisting on knowing what was planned, although he was dying to know. He would do his best to relax and just let it all happen. It was a nice change from his routine, that was certain.

The limo took them to a familiar neighborhood. Victor guessed immediately where Andrea was taking him, to his favorite restaurant in Loveland,  _ Noblesse _ . It had been quite a while since Victor had been there, Andrea called it too pretentious, preferring more casual places.

However, that night, his wife seemed to be in her element. Victor observed as she elegantly walked to the host, shaking his hand, calling him by his first name. The host came to Victor and Owen, shaking both their hands, wishing him Happy Birthday. In less than two minutes, they were sitting at his favorite table, with Loveland’s cityscape as background, savoring one of Victor’s favorite wines while they enjoyed the view and each other’s company. Victor glanced at the woman he loved, admiring the night, and at his son, who was still fascinated with the place, one thought coming to mind. If there was a Heaven, it would be very similar to this: good wine, good food, the sound of his wife's laughter, the always inquisitive look in his son’s eyes.

“Do you need help with the cutlery?” Victor asked his son, assuming he would be uncomfortable with such a change of setting.

“It’s ok, Mom taught me.”

“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” He raised a playful eyebrow at his wife. “You’re quite the mastermind.”

“Today is for you.” She declared. “You work so hard to make our lives as good as possible, it’s only fair that we give back at least once a year.”

“Clearly, I’ve been doing something wrong.” He looked into her shiny brown eyes. She still couldn’t see it.

“How so?” She frowned.

“I obviously failed to show you how you improve  _ my _ life, if you feel the need to give back.” He held her left hand, his thumb caressing her wedding ring. Her eyes shone, and she squeezed his hand.

There was no need for words. Everything had been said, right that moment.

Victor took a deep breath of fresh air as he left the restaurant. It was a beautiful night, the sky particularly bright, a feeling of elation in his heart. He reached for his phone out and took a picture of Loveland’s night in the cold January, a souvenir of happy days, a reminder of how perfect life could get.

Maybe he spoke too soon.

“Victor?” The grating voice announced her presence, making Victor grimace.

“Chik.” He nodded politely. 

“So funny to find you here.” She unceremoniously squeezed his bicep. “How have you been?!”

“Right. Have a good night.” Victor dismissed her, hoping she would go away fast.

“Come on, just because we had a past, doesn’t mean we can’t be civil! I have moved on from you, there are no hard feelings. Come here, boo!” She signaled someone behind her. “This is Marcelo, my fiancé. He is a famous italian supermodel, he was invited for the cover of  _ Loveland’s Hottest  _ this month.”

“Congratulations.” Victor shook the man’s hand, trying hard not to roll his eyes

“How about you, what have you been up to? You know, I have been abroad, I don’t know much about this little town gossip.” Chik gave him a condescending look. “I guess it's the same old with you, right? Always lonely. Money isn’t everything, I guess. I hope you can find someone, I really do. I mean, just because you are cold and heartless, it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved.”

Just in time, like a special birthday gift from the universe itself, Andrea arrived with Owen.

“Ready?” Andrea took his arm lovingly. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t notice you were with a friend.”

Victor’s smug smile couldn’t be wider.

“Chik, this is my son, Owen, and my wife, Andrea.” He wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist. 

Chik stared at at Andrea like she was seeing a ghost.

“Nice meeting you.” Andrea shook Chik’s hand with a smile. 

“You probably have seen her face before, Andrea’s a very well-known researcher, she made the covers of several magazines because of her GESA award. What were they, my light, Barron’s and Times?” He turned to his wife, who nodded at him confused. “But I guess you don’t read those, they don’t have many pictures.”

Andrea’s eyes widened, as she looked between Chik and Victor in shock.

“Did you know today is my father’s birthday?” Owen smiled at Chik. “Mom made him a pancake cake, and we sang Happy Birthday.”

“No, I didn’t...” Chik mumbled, too stunned to retort. “Well, you’re getting old!” She threw at him, leaving in a fury, bumping against the glass pane at the entrance of the restaurant. “Damn it!”

Both Victor and Andrea stifled a laugh.

“Do I even dare ask what just happened?” Andrea circled his arm with hers, amused.

“Trust me, it’s not that interesting.” He pulled her closer as they walked.

Victor was convinced the limo would take them home, but Andrea seemed to have other plans. When they stopped at Loveland Theatre, Victor couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Opera?” He turned to his wife, surprised.

“The Magic Flute, to be exact.” Victor kept his surprised expression, now more to antagonize her. “Oh please, I can be elegant if I want to.” She glared at him, making him chuckle. “Come on, it’s almost time.”

The play was exquisitely performed, but that wasn’t the best of the show. His attention was focused on his family, on Andrea’s marveled expression as she heard the music, her fingers drumming softly on her legs, like she was playing her piano with the orchestra, and on Owen’s excitement in experiencing something new, a canvas that was so eager to be painted, blanks pages yearning to be filled with knowledge. His own heart, aching to be released from his usual solitude, hungry of warmth and affection, was now being fed with beauty and tenderness. His routine was filled with cold and lonely days. Some routines are meant to be changed.

At one point, Andrea’s eyes left the stage, landing on his.

“We could just sit at home and have you stare at me if I’m more interesting than the play.” He pretended to scold her.

But her eyes never looked away. Instead, she showed him a smile.

“Are you happy?” She mouthed.

He simply took her hand and scooted closer, leaning to touch her forehead with his, their noses rubbing slightly. He would never be able to tell her how happy he really was.

For the big part of that day, Victor was happily entertained by Andrea’s surprises, seduced by the feeling of peacefulness and trust, completely relaxed and open to the many possibilities the universe had to offer him. He carried his sleeping son in his arms to the limo, while his wife followed him, draping his jacket over his son, and for a moment he truly believed his life had completely changed for the better, that his happiness would be eternal, that nothing could ruin it.

But surprises have a shadow aspect in them. They can be horrible unexpected events, and tear a life apart in split seconds. Victor had forgotten that, he had let his guard down. And he was about to be painfully reminded that he shouldn’t.

“Mrs. Lee.” He heard the sinister voice behind him, as he laid his son on the seat of the limo. “What a surprise.”

“Mr. Xu?”

His head snapped towards his wife, trying to quickly assess the situation. This was a public place, there was no chance Lucien would try something in a public place. He watched as Lucien tried to hold Andrea’s hand, but she took a step back, keeping her distance. Victor felt slightly relieved. She had her guard up.

“I heard you were in Creekwood during the landslides.” Lucien politely commented, glancing at Victor for a second. “I’m pleased to see you were unharmed.”

“Thank you.” Andrea looked down, clearly uncomfortable, walking to Victor’s side. Victor, on the other hand, was like a watchdog, his eyes never leaving Lucien.

“You should take better care of your wife.” He looked Victor in the eye, a smile on his face. “Bliss can be so ephemeral. It takes only a split second to lose the ones you love.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed menacingly, his body tensing, his blood boiling with rage.

“There are no limits to what I’ll do to protect the ones I love.” Victor retorted with an icy voice. “Or to punish those that try to hurt them.”

Lucien, however, was unfazed by the veiled threat, and just nodded amicably.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He concluded, walking away.

Victor watched the man walk down the street slowly, his senses on high gear, his body unable to move a muscle. A loving hand on his chest broke him from his spell.

“Let’s go.” Worried brown eyes were studying him. 

“Yes, it’s getting late.” He faked a smile to soothe her.

Later that night, Victor couldn’t sleep. He saw how much he had, but he also saw how quickly he could lose it. He had to protect the ones he loved, be watchful of any harm that could approach them. To do that, he should keep his guard up at all times. No more room for the unexpected, and no more surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, drop a line if you can! See you next week!
> 
> Muah!


	17. Author's Note

I seem to be doing a lot of these lately, so I apologize in advance.

Due to health reasons, and because of all the mess COVID has brought, I will need to stay away for a period. I have been overwhelmed with all that has been happening, and need some time to regroup and rest.

I hope you understand and forgive me for putting the story on hold. I keep my promise: I will finish this. So please be patient and bear with me, it won't take long.

I hope you are all safe, and that you keep it that way.

I'll leave you my tumblr account in the meantime: https://lia-jones.tumblr.com/

Feel free to interact, send asks, or just send content you want to share. I love hearing from you guys, and it truly motivates me. 

I promise I'll see you all as soon as possible. I appreciate you more than words can say.

Much love, have a great weekend!


End file.
